After the Battle is Over
by Mala B
Summary: Remove the last 3 minutes of the last epidsode. An A/U that answers some of the storylines left hanging about the Scouts, Starlights and everyone else. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter One Right After

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Hi Everyone, I hope you enjoy this. It starts during Episode 200 and it changes to an A/U right close to the end. I recommend you watch the shows at least once before reading this or it probably won't make much sense. Any questions or comments can be directed to LoneMala@hotmail.com. Thanks.

Disclaimer: All of the characters and such all belong to Naoko Takeuchi's only the story ideas themselves are mine.

NOTE: Please make sure to take a look at whose POV you are reading from, it makes a lot more sense that way.

**_After the Battle is Over_**

**Chapter 1**

_Mamoru's POV_

            The first thing I remember was a small red odango haired child taking my hand and pulling me along. It was the first time I'd actually had the sensation of a body since I'd landed in this is odd sort of black hole. I had no idea how long I'd been there but the only thing that had kept me sane was thinking about Usako and getting back to her. When the little girl stopped, I picked her up and in doing so noticed I was now in my Prince's armour. Then, my vision started to waver and forms started to become distinct right before my eyes. To my delight one of them was her. I had no idea what had happened but I knew it must have been bad because her reaction was not typical and she was . . . she was nude!

            She was weeping, not wailing with arms flailing, and staring at those around her, whom I saw to be the rest of the Senshi. I had missed her so!

            "Usako." At my word she flung herself around to look at me. "This little girl guided me to you, Usako."

            "Mamo-chan!" She seemed to be pretty close to losing it.

            "You did good, Usako." I assured her. After all she must have, I had been dead (I think) just moments earlier. She must have brought me back and beat the bad guys to do it.

            "Mamo-chan" she cried again, and suddenly I had a winged goddess lunging at me. I wrapped my free arm around her as tightly as I could, breathing in her wonderful scent and revelling in being with her again. She was still weeping quietly and I rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

            "Don't worry, it's all over Usako." I said as I held onto her even tighter. I wasn't sure what was going on but I sure hoped that this was the case! She seemed to calm down as I rubbed her back gently keeping my tight hold on her.

            All of a sudden the little girl in my other arm started to rise into the air. I made a slight grab for her, thinking that in my absorption with Usako I had dropped her but stopped when I noticed that she wasn't falling, but rising.

_Usagi's POV_

            He's here, he's not dead, he's here, he's not dead . . . 

            This was all I could think about as I snuggled deeper into Mamo-chan's chest. I didn't care that he had his armour on or that I was naked, all I cared about was hearing his heartbeat and knowing he was alive. 

            Suddenly I felt him make a sudden movement with his other arm and looked up. Chibi-Chibi was rising into the air.

            "Chibi-Chibi?" What was going on? Where was she going?

            "Arigatou!" she exclaimed, while she smiled her sweet little smile at me. Then in a bright flash of light she disappeared. I was in shock. Where has she gone? Would we ever see her again? "Arigatou, Chibi-Chibi you helped me truly find myself. I'm going to miss you!"

_Mamoru's POV_

            After the little girl disappeared, I looked down at Usako hoping to find out what was going on and noticed her head leaning against my chest. Then it started to slide . . . she was falling! We all were!

            As we slowly descended toward the ground I noticed that Usako had started to fade in and out. She was losing consciousness as I watched her . . .  "Usako!" I yelled, thinking that she might have been hurt in some way.

            "Daijoubu Mamo-chan, I'm just tired and sore. I can't stay awake much longer. Please make sure the others are okay, please . . . " and with that she was asleep. I swung her up into my arms just as my feet touched the ground. As they did, there was a bright flash of light and I was back to wearing my civilian clothes that I'd been wearing on the plane. Usako was now wearing her princess dress but still out for the count. 

            I laid her down on the ground and made sure she had been telling the truth about her injuries. When I was fully convinced that she was all right I picked her up again and stood up.

            There in front of me stood all the Senshi. Each one, except Pluto, was crying, albeit silently and looking at Usagi as if they thought she was dead. 

            "She's fine everyone, just asleep."

_Pluto's POV_

            *We made it, I wasn't wrong. Oh thank Kami.*

            I stood and watched as the Inners reacted to Mamoru's statement with a queer sense of detachment. 

            I noticed Rei and Minako had dropped to their knees and were softly weeping into their hands in relief. Looking to the left I expected to see Makoto and Ami doing close to the same thing but was surprised to see Ami wrapped tightly in Makoto's arms sobbing, while the taller girl cried into the other's blue hair. I had wondered when that would finally develop.

            The Outers had much the same reaction. Haruka was trying to hold up Michiru and Hotaru at the same time as both seemed to have collapsed with relief. However, she was having a hard time of it since she, too, was crying quite hard. 

            I walked over and gently took Hotaru out of Haruka's grip. 

            "Oh Setsuna-mama, she's all right! She's all right!" gasped Hotaru into my ear as I held her. She was crying hard and I settled her in my arms more comfortably. 

            "Yes, she is, hime-chan. Yes, she is. Everything is all right now. Everyone is okay." I know Hotaru has lived longer then most of those there, excluding myself, since she has been reborn so many times, demo, she is still a child,  a young child at that. I continued to rub her back and talk nonsense while she started to calm down.

_Yaten's POV_

            She's alive, our princess is alive . . . I can't believe it.

            One moment I was standing on the ground watching as the Earth Sailor Senshi reappeared, (oh thank kami there's Minako!) and ignoring the pains throughout my body, when I heard the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life, "The angel has come down to Earth hasn't she?"

            I turned around quickly to see a star seed blinking back into existence and then watched joyfully as it turned back into our . . .  "PRINCESS!"

            "It's a miracle" I whispered in awe, aware, for the first time, of just how much Sailor Moon really was an angel. She had brought our Princess back to us, had saved her, even though we couldn't.

            I heard Seiya exclaim, "Truly Wonderful!" and Taiki whisper the words we all wanted to say "Welcome back." I think I was still in shock at this point.

            We all turned around in time to see the Sailor Senshi start to float back down to earth.

            "We must check on the angel." said our Princess and Seiya needed no more prodding. She was off at a run but stopped abruptly behind the Outer scouts upon hearing Mamoru state she was all right. She hesitated there and I'm not sure why. Maybe she didn't think she belonged in that group of weeping girls, but for whatever the reason, she didn't go any further. 

            Then I saw Kakyuu-hime walk up beside me and put her hand on Seiya's shoulder. Seiya turned and looked at her with tears running down her face. 

            "She's all right Sei-chan. Come here." 

            I have never seen Seiya cry like that but all of a sudden she was sobbing on our Princess's shoulder and muttering incoherent statements about Usagi and Kakyuu-hime and being sorry and happy and a whole bunch of other things. I knew they would be all right, I could feel it.

            As I turned and looked at Taiki, who was looking at Seiya and Kakyuu, out of the corner of my eye I spotted flowing blond hair. I quickly jerked toward it and finally spotted Minako-chan again, kneeling on the ground sobbing. She was crying so hard her body was shaking. I took another quick look at Taiki, who was now staring at Ami and Makoto and walked quickly over to the crying girl.

            "Minako" I said quietly as I knelt beside her in the dirt and put my hand on her head.

_Minako's POV_

            That voice I recognize it. She's alive. Warmth, I feel warmer. Need to be warmer.

_Yaten's POV_

            As I slid closer to her, I was surprised to feel her curl closer to me herself, almost like a baby seeking warmth. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer as she tried to speak.

            "Yat . . . Yaten . . . you're alive!" Minako blinked up at me with tear filled eyes and I saw them shining with relief. 

            "Yes Mina-chan and so are you, thank Kami. Are you all right?" I asked, worried. I had watched her die before my very eyes. I never wanted to feel that way again. It had hurt almost as badly as watching Kakyuu-hime be killed.

            "She's okay Yaten, your okay, I'm okay, it's okay," she muttered, tears continuing to fall. 

            It was then that I realized that she was going into shock. I held her tighter and started to rub her arms hoping to warm her up. I continued to talk to her, telling her it would be all right, hoping to calm her down somewhat. 

            After a while, it felt like longer then it was I'm sure, she started to calm down.

            "Minako-chan, I'm glad your okay. Please don't ever do that again!" I said looking down at her. 

            Then she turned her head up and looked at me wiping her eyes at the same time. "Yaten-ku . . . I mean Healer, what happened?" I could tell her eyes were starting to focus more and as they did they started to take in my physical state.

_Minako's POV_

            I didn't understand what was going on. Healer was hurt. Why was she hurt, none of those who'd come back had been hurt. We'd all been healed, I assumed by the Crystal. 

            "Why are you still hurt Healer-chan?" I asked in confusion.

            "Still hurt Minako-chan, what do you mean?" 

            I sat up straighter and blushed a little on noticing that I had been crying into her bare stomach. Those uniforms didn't cover much. I also took in all the scrapes and other minor injuries I could see, I had no idea what I couldn't see and that sacred me.

            "Are you hurt badly?" 

            "I'm okay Minako, better now that I know you're all alive and safe again. Even our Princess is back!"  Her face was glowing now and I smiled purely in response to it. 

            "That's wonderful Healer-chan. I'm so happy that you finally found her for good!" I reached up and hugged the other girl tightly. I was thoroughly surprised when she hugged me back just as hard.

_Mamoru's POV_

            I watched the girls react and tightened my hold on my precious bundle. 

            Everyone seemed to have paired off in their search for comfort; Ami and Makoto, Uranus and Neptune, Setsuna and Hotaru. One of the women I didn't know was kneeling with Minako, two of the others were comforting each other and a third one was hovering over both of them obviously worried about them. The only one by herself was Rei.

            I walked over beside her and she glanced up at us. I noticed she was no longer crying, rather she was sort of breathing deeply, obviously trying to calm down. 

_Rei's POV_

            I looked up and saw the most wonderful sight. She was lying in his arms, with a peaceful smile on her face, as if she was having beautiful dreams. (Oh, course she would be baka, her prince is back!)

_Mamoru's POV_

            She stared at her a moment then reached out slowly and touched her face. Usagi smiled even bigger in her sleep and snuggled in even more, which caused me to smile.

            "Are you all right?" I asked raising my voice so the others could hear me, making good on my promise to Usako. I was genuinely worried as well.

            There were many nods in response to my question but I also heard "NO! Yaten-chan is hurt, I can tell!" That came from Minako.

            "Well then I think we should head back to my place, Usako needs to rest and you three" I indicated the girls I didn't know dressed in black leather (and I thought the girls Senshi fuku's were useless!) "are obviously injured. Between Mercury and I, maybe we can help. While we're doing that, someone can explain to me what happened."

            "Endymion-sama." I turned and looked at Pluto, she was the only one whoever called me that. "I would advise not going back to your apartment. It has not been in use for many months, although Usagi did make an effort to keep it clean . . . " A few small chuckles could be heard around the group. After all, we all knew how good Usako was at cleaning anything. "Plus, we wouldn't all fit inside, there are quite a few here."

            "You have a point Pluto-san."

            "We could go back to our place," spoke up Neptune. They had a rather large home on the waters edge and I knew that we would all fit there easily. It was also out of the way so not many people would be likely to see us there, even by chance.

            "Thank you Neptune that sounds good. Next question . . . where did we park the car?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Explanations

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimers are the same as Chapter 1

* I just make a few slight alterations to the story and got rid of a few spelling and grammars mistakes.

**Chapter 2**

            They managed to get back to the Outer's house by doing something that Mamoru hadn't even considered, a Sailor Teleport. The Earth Senshi had done one together with their Prince and Princess in the middle, and the Starlights had done one separately. They all arrived safely and Usagi didn't stir once.

Ami's POV 

            I watched as Mamoru placed her gently down in one of the guest rooms in the Outer's house. It was a giant four poster bed with dark bedding. The perfect bed for our princess, it was a complete contrast to her sunny brightness. 

            "Mamoru, you're going to have to move away so I can scan her. I want to make sure everything is all right."

            He nodded silently and moved a few steps from the bed, never taking his eyes off her. 'I  understand how you feel' I thought, pushing thoughts of Makoto out of my head. I was about to transform into my Senshi form when I realized that I was wearing earrings. Not just any earrings but the same ones I wore in my sailor form. I could feel the small impulse coming from the earring. Reaching up I pushed my earring, and my visor appeared. I only took a few seconds to be astonished and then turned to Usagi and started doing a  quick bio-scan. 

            "Everything appears okay. Her energy reserves are quite low and she'll need to sleep to get better. I also suggest we feed her when she wakes up, that should help. In fact Mako-chan might want to start cooking now. Knowing Usa-chan she'll eat everything we can throw at her!" I smiled at Mamoru to prove that I was sincere, nothing was wrong with the Princess.

            "We'll have to wait until she wakes up to have her power down but that's okay. We don't have to worry someone will see her." Mamoru nodded at me again and went back to her bedside as I moved away. He gently brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

            "Let's go see how the others are doing. We should check on  . . .  what did you call them?"

            "The Sailor Starlights."

            "Right the Starlights." I turned out the bedroom light as I followed him out the door to the living room.

Mamoru's POV 

            When we got to the living room, I was surprised to find no one talking. Not a thing was being said by anyone. Two of the Starlights, the brunette and the black-haired one, were sitting on either side of a red-haired woman on one of the couches and the silver haired one was sitting at the end of the couch on the floor by the brunette's feet. Beside her, sitting in a wooden chair (I think it was a dining room chair that had been brought in) was Minako. Haruka and Michiru were sitting with Hotaru between them on the love seat and Setsuna was standing behind them. On the wall across from the Starlights, the rest of the Inner scouts were perched on chairs or sitting on the floor.

            "What happened?" I asked, still standing in the doorway.

            "It's a long story, Mamoru-san, you better sit down. How's Usagi-chan?" asked a voice on my left. I looked down to find Luna and Artemis seated on a large footstool beside the door. Someone must have retrieved them while we were in with Usagi. The chair beside them was empty. I moved to sit down while Ami crossed in front of the Starlights.

            "She's fine, Ami's already checked her over. We think she's going to sleep for a few hours. Makoto, Ami suggested that we feed her when she wakes up. Now, before you start Luna," I turned to the Starlights, "lets make sure these girls are also all right."

            Ami scanned each of them slowly and finally said "You two are fine, except for a major energy drain." She said indicating the two on the couch. "Yaten-chan, you've got a broken rib. We'll have to bandage you for now." She looked over at me, her eyes asking for assistance. 

            "No wait!" Hotaru had jumped down from between her parents and walked over to Yaten-chan who, by being on the floor, was easy for the small girl to reach. "Let me help." 

            Ami nodded then moved back a little to give the girl space.

            "Saturn Star Power!" When her transformation was complete, she gently rested her hands on the young women's . . . oh what's her name . . .  Right! . . . Healer's bare stomach and concentrated. 

            "There, all done." She smiled at the girl and then eased away looking at Ami. 

            "Thank you Saturn, you're right. Healer-san, you are just fine now. In fact Hotaru even restored some of your energy."

            "Thank you Saturn-san" Yaten smiled at the little girl. 

            "You're welcome Healer-san. I'm glad you're feeling better." She returned to her parents who silently helped her back up between then, still not saying a thing. I was starting to get the impression that the Outers, two of the elder ones at least, didn't like the Starlights all that much.

            "So what happened?" I asked again, leaning back in the rather overstuffed chair I was in.

_Makoto's POV_

            "I already called Usagi's parents to tell them she was staying with me tonight so we won't have to worry." I injected into the conversation.

            Everyone turned to look at me with identical looks of surprise.

            "I hadn't even considered that." Luna said. "How stupid if me. Arigatou Makoto-chan. I'm sure Usagi doesn't need to deal with her parents on top of all of this. Were they worried?"

            "Scared witless." I replied with a small laugh. "After all, a popular TV station and the surrounding area are in rubble and they've had no idea where their little girl was during all of it. I told them she had been at my place but that the phone lines had been down until now and we couldn't call."

            "Smart thinking Jup" remarked Rei from the chair beside me.

            "Yes, thank you Makoto,  that makes things much easier." Luna sighed in relief. Have you ever seen a cat sigh? It's actually kinda funny.

            Ami spoke up now, quietly at first but getting louder as she went on. "I think that the Starlights should tell their story first. From what I understand, that might help the rest of us understand our own story better anyway." She then turned to Mamoru added, for his benefit, "We don't know their story yet, at least, not all of it."

Kakyuu's POV 

            I could feel Seiya start to tremble. I knew this was going to be hard on them so I thought maybe I should do as much as I could to make it easier.

            "I'll start." I knew Seiya was surprised, I could feel her jerk. 

            "A while ago we heard of a force that was travelling through the galaxy destroying planets. Nobody seemed to know much about it but we prepared anyway. We couldn't have prepared enough. When Galaxia got to Kinkmou we didn't stand a chance. I managed to find a way to get off the planet. I thought if I could let people know she was coming and what she was about, that they might find a way to stop her. I made a wish upon my star seed to become hidden from her until I could do so. I knew she couldn't rule the entire galaxy without all the star seeds, including mine. I didn't anticipate my Starlights following."

            "That's where our story starts," Seiya continued quietly from beside me. She had leaned forward onto her knees and she was staring at the carpet. "We didn't know what had happened to our Princess but we knew she wasn't dead. I could still feel her. After we realized there was nothing we could do against Galaxia, we too left, in search of her. We had searched many, many planets by the time we got to Earth. This planet was our last hope. It was such a backwater that we didn't think she would have come here demo, we had to try. It was also the last planet that Galaxia got to. Once here we blended in to look for her. It didn't seem to be working well; we couldn't get to enough people as normal citizens. There was no way she'd hear about us the way we were going. That's why we became men and started the Three Lights. We sang out our wish to find our Princess. Unfortunately, our manager said it would be good PR to put us in school and that's why we came to Tokyo. We didn't like it because it kept us in one place for so long. Turns out we should have been happy. That's when we met Usagi and her friends."

            Seiya stopped there. I think she was hoping that one of the others would take over. She wasn't disappointed.

Rei's POV 

            *I think that was a hint for someone else to start.* Well, I guess it's our turn to tell what happened. The problem is, I'm not sure how much I should tell, I mean, some of it's pretty personal to Usagi but if we don't mention it a few important things won't make any sense . . . the Outer's actions especially. I turned and looked at Setsuna for guidance, hoping she would know what to do. From where I sat on the floor I could just make out her mouthing the word, "All" at me. Oh goody, this should be fun.

            "Well, I guess that's where things start to involve us. We were fighting a new enemy we knew nothing about but we noticed that they seemed to be looking for a specific star seed. We all got attacked, one by one, along with a bunch of civilians. We did have some help though. We didn't know who they were for a long time. In fact, we didn't get introduced until after a few attacks . . . "

            I continued talking about Chibi-Chibi appearing (what she did) and our fights with the Starlights. Then I described how we'd discovered who they were. I knew the story of the plane ticket that Usagi had received, she'd told the four of us after we got back from the flight. I also told everyone about Usagi and Seiya. I kept my eyes to the floor and didn't look at Mamoru the whole time. However, just as I was about to continue and tell about the part about Kakyuu-hime showing up, when I was interrupted.

            "Gomen nasi Mamoru-san." Seiya didn't say it loud but it got everyone's attention, including mine, and I stopped talking and glanced at the two.

            "What do you mean Seiya-san?" Mamoru asked, obviously having a hard time looking at the young women.

            "Her shine was so beautiful. It drew me like a moth to a flame. It reminded me so much of my Princess that I just had to be close to her. Then I actually got to know her. She's a beautiful person isn't she?" Her eyes had tears in them now.

            "Yes she is, very beautiful."

            "I missed my Princess so much and Usagi was such a wonderful person, so much like her. I love her so much. I pressured her and I played on her feelings. She wanted us to get along with her Senshi so badly and I played on those feelings. I just couldn't seem to stay away. I was so confused, especially after we found Kakyuu-hime." 

            Being on the floor, I was at the perfect height to see Kakyuu-hime take Seiya's hand at this point. Seiya seemed to return the gesture with a death grip.       

            "I knew you were out there, I knew you would come back and I still didn't stop. I know I was wrong, and I know now that what I was feeling was wrong." At everyone's look of surprise (except Kakyuu's I note) she added, "Oh, I do love Odango, demo it's not the same thing as before. I was confusing those feelings and her shine with someone else's."

            There was silence for a few moments when she was done. Finally Seiya shifted backwards on the couch, almost looking as if the weight of the world had been removed from her shoulders. I suppose in a way it had. Her Princess was back, Galaxia was defeated and her feelings about Usagi had been put to rest.

_Seiya's POV_

            I was so glad that was over with. I had figured myself out only an hour before and it had taken a lot out of me to finally tell the others. I knew I would have to but . . . I had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. I didn't think that the Scouts would include my troubles with Usagi in their tale, but once again I underestimated them. It did feel good have it out in the open though.

            "Thank-you Seiya-san. Thank you for clearing that up. But I have to tell you, I wasn't worried." I think the other girls were just as surprised as I was at that statement because he chuckled softly and looked me straight in the eye.

            Okay, I know he's a prince, I knew that because the Outers had told us. But until those eyes actually looked at me I didn't fully understand it. I knew, after a few seconds why this man would make such a wonderful ruler. His soul was almost as pure as that of his future wife! His love for her would outshine almost anything.

            "I trust Usako. I know that I don't have to worry. Usako loves everyone, some more then others true, but everyone all the same. I'm not surprised she started getting a little confused over her feelings. Although we've been dating almost two years, I can't forget that she is only 16 and she's never had another boyfriend. My disappearance and supposed lack of response must have made her even more confused then ever. Maybe it was good for her to  . . .  test the waters. I know she'll always come back. We're two halves of a whole, in the truest sense of the statement."

            I think I like this guy.

Minako's POV 

            After that small discussion many of us were in tears . . . he is so sweet!!!!

            Anyway Rei continued explaining about Princess Kakyuu and the death of Sailor Fireball. Then she started to describe the final battle. Her part in it didn't last long, after all, we Inners hadn't lasted long. Haruka took up where Rei had left off, and I could tell that Mamoru wasn't happy with their actions. Oh well, spilled milk under the bridge now. Taiki ended up telling us about the final part of the battle. We all sat rapt, as she described the final moments with Galaxia being totally taken over, Chibi-Chibi turning into a sword and finally Sailor Moon defeating Chaos. We had all stopped crying earlier but by the end of her tale we had all started again. Tissues were being passed around everywhere. 

            Mamoru surprised me though. He seemed quite calm about the whole thing. It wasn't until I noticed his white hands gripping the chair that I realized he was just as shaken up about this whole thing as the rest of us. Our Princess had come so close to dying, we all had. 

            "...so the star seeds that had just appeared all left with Galaxia and then you guys all appeared again and our Princess appeared again and well . . . here we are." Taiki finished with a flourish, a smile of triumph lighting her normally passive face. "We're all here, and we're all alive."

Mamoru's POV 

            I couldn't believe it. What she had gone through sounded absolutely horrible. For Usako, watching all her friends die, one by one, must have been heart breaking. Yet, even after that she still managed to defeat, and give a second chance to, her tormentor and their killer. I was in awe of my angel's strength all over again. I couldn't believe it. 

            "MAMO-CHAN!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3 Friends?

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimers: Refer to Chapter 1****

**Chapter 3**

"Mamo-chan!"

Hotaru's POV 

            I knew my princess was awake before I heard the scream and understood immediately. Mamoru jumped up and charged into her room so fast he was but a blur to those of us still sitting...which wasn't many. Haruka-papa and Makoto-chan, along with a few of the others, were right on his heels.

            "Matte!" I cried, and the girls jerked abruptly to a halt. Mamoru continued into the bedroom. "She needs him." 

            "Hota-chan, what's going on?" 

            "Serenity is awake but she needs Endymion. She needs to know he is alive. I can feel it." On the outside I looked calm but on the inside I was quaking. Something had changed. "We should let them alone. Anyway, we still don't have any food to feed her and she's already awake!"

            "Oh no! I haven't made anything." Makoto looked absolutely horrified at the thought that she had let Usagi down but thankfully that didn't last long.

            "We'll help ya Mako-chan." Rei said, getting up off the floor and gesturing towards Ami and Minako. Minako didn't look too impressed with that idea but she obediently followed the rest of the Inner Scouts down the hall to the kitchen. 

            I checked on the Princess one more time and found her to be just fine, but that's when I noticed the eerie silence that hung in the room. When I finally focussed on my surrounding I found Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama looking down at the floor and the Starlights all staring at the walls or ceiling. It was rather depressing.

            "What's going on? Haruka-papa? The Starlights helped Princess Serenity during the battle. Doesn't that mean everything is okay?"

Michiru's POV 

            Oh no! That's right, Hime-chan doesn't know. She wasn't there for our meeting with the Starlights and she was gone before we argued with them during the battle. 

            "Your right Hotaru. Everything should be okay, but it's not. Do you know why?"

            "No."

            "It's because of something I haven't done." Okay, I'll admit at this point I was confused. I had expected Haruka to react somewhat differently. Myself, I was starting to feel a combination of embarrassment, guilt and anger. I was embarrassed and guilty about our actions towards the Starlights earlier but still angered over their obvious lack of trust, even after they had found out all our secrets. They had known about our loyalty to our Princess, had seen our Princess's compassion towards others. How could they not have figured out we would help them? 

            "I haven't apologized."

Seiya's POV 

            "NANI!?"

            "I...we need to apologize. We should never had reacted the way we did. You were only trying to protect your princess, the same as we were. Things might have gone better had we Outer Scouts come and talk to you as equals, not given ultimatums."

            "But we should have requested your help from the start, as soon as we knew about the girls identities. That would have made the talk unneeded." Taiki spoke up from the other side of the couch. "It is we who are in the wrong. Seiya kept trying to tell us that we should talk to you, trust you, but we wouldn't listen. Seiya is our leader and we did something unforgivable in disobeying her. In doing so, we caused many problems and almost lost the battle. I'm sorry." She looked at Yaten thoughtfully.

            "We're both sorry, to you and to Seiya. You were right." Yaten tacked on the end. She was flushed a light red. Obviously this was hard for her. It isn't like Yaten to apologize for anything so the blush really wasn't that surprising. 

            I nodded once, "I hold nothing against you. It's your job to make sure my head is screwed on straight and my intentions weren't as pure as you make them out to be. I did want Usagi, and I would have used getting together with the Sailor Senshi in order to do that. You guys did right in keeping us apart, even if it caused some problems." I was going pink at this point myself After all, I wasn't used to apologizing either, or admitting that I'd gone a little nuts for a while.

Haruka's POV 

            She's blushing again....hehehe. Okay, so we were making up but that still doesn't mean I have to like the girl. I guess it'll take a while to get used to this. I'm having a hard time believing she got over my Koneko-chan so quickly.

            "Thank you for protecting our Princess when we couldn't. It must have been hard. Arigato." Having finally said what I wanted to say, I stood up and walked over to Seiya with my hand out. 

Michiru's POV 

            I stood up with Haruka and watched her cross the room. When her hand came up I wasn't surprised. I had known she would feel obligated to do this. After all, they had survived where we had failed. They would be our equals now, no matter how Haruka felt about it.

            Seiya was obviously surprised but she stood up gracefully (it must be odd switching your centre of balance all the time) and took her hand in a warriors grip. Oh, she's smarter then she lets on that one. That just cemented her in Haruka's good books I'm sure. Kaykuu also looked much happier with the situation as she was finally smiling a true smile.

            Just then Makoto and the others came bustling back into the living room, carrying two huge trays of food. 

            "This one is for Usagi" she said pointing to the one Rei was carrying, "and this one is for  you guys." she said gesturing to other tray that Mina was setting on the coffee table. "We figured we'd all be hungry after the battle and being dead and all." Then she knocked quietly on the bedroom door and waited for a response.

**Chapter 3b**

Luna's POV 

            I quietly followed Mamoru into the bedroom and slipped behind the half open closet door. From there I had a perfect view of the two in the middle of the room.

            Mamoru had rushed to the bed and promptly been attacked by this girl friend. "It's alright, it's alright." he kept repeating in a mantra as he held her tightly. When his head turned slightly as he settled more on the bed I was shocked to see tears falling down his cheeks.

Usagi's POV 

            I was just starting to believe what he was saying when I felt his tears on my hair. Suddenly I knew that he knew. "NO it's not alright Endy!." I pushed away from him quickly, ashamed of myself. "You know, so it can't be alright. What I did was unforgivable. But I missed you so much! I was so angry! Why did you leave me?" I knew in my heart that it wasn't his fault but I was crying so hard that I couldn't speak to tell him that.

            "Oh Sere, all I thought about while I was in there was you. It was all that kept me sane."

            "That makes what I did even worse!" I cried, quilt completely overwhelming all my other emotions.  My chest felt like someone was wrapping a vice around it and I was crying so hard that I couldn't see properly. I had only mentioned this to one other person but ... "I didn't know you were dead! You were gone and I didn't feel it. I should have known. Instead I wallowed in self pity and did horrible things!" I felt so ashamed of myself. I profess to love him so much and I didn't even feel a thing when he died!

            "Oh honey, that's not your fault." He tried to reach for me again but I resisted and pulled back.

Mamoru's POV 

            Her withdrawal hurt. Not because of the physical distance she was putting between us (although I didn't like that either) but because of the self disgust I saw in her eyes. 

            "But I didn't die Usako. I got my star seed stolen. In a sense my soul still existed in my star seed so of course you wouldn't have felt me die. It's our souls that are bonded. You did nothing wrong. You needed a friend and you found one. That's all that happened. I'm glad you were able to do that, I didn't want you all alone."

            I was relieved to see she was seriously considering what I was saying. I made a second attempt to touch her and she let me. I pulled her slowly in for another hug and she came willingly, crying again, in relief I hoped.

Usagi's POV 

            I was comfortable in my Princes arm's and would have gladly stayed there forever had my Scouts not chosen that moment to knock on the door. I sat up quickly, still cuddled against Endy's chest and called "Come in."

            Makoto threw open the door, worry etched on her brow. In fact she threw it open so fast it banged into the half open closet door which then mysteriously emitted a high pitched, "OUCH!"

            "Luna! What are you doing down there?" 

            "Well I wanted to make sure you were alright but couldn't stop in time before the door got closed and I didn't think I should interrupt so I just sat here. That is until Mako-chan beaned me with the door." Turning a disapproving glare onto Makoto she continued, "What did you think you were doing, opening a steel door? You didn't have to push it so hard."

            "I was worried too Luna! I wasn't thinking about the door. Sorry Mamoru-san."

            "It's alright Makoto-chan. My doors aren't high on my priorities list right now either."

            "Thanks. Usagi we made some diner, would you like some?" Makoto asked gesturing towards Rei who was holding a tray piled high with food.

Makoto's POV 

            "Diner?"

            I watched her eyes light up with the thought of food and smiled. I had cooked all her favourite foods, those that wouldn't take long anyway.

            "I would love something to eat. Please bring it in." 

            Wait a second, something was wrong with this picture. Normally Usagi would be half way across the room by now picking things off of the tray, or at least crawling up the bed towards it. Instead she was pulling herself upright and was sitting against the pillows waiting with a huge smile on her face for us to bring it in. What was going on?

****

More to come....I've got a few more ideas to work with.


	4. Chapter 4 Reactions

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimers are the same as Chapter 1

**Chapter 4**

_Rei's POV_

             I carefully walked past Mako-chan and over to the bed. I wasn't paying much care to things around me, balancing the food on the tray was keeping all of my attention. I didn't want to spill anything on Usagi or the floor! Once my mission was complete I stood back from the bed with a flourish and took a look at my Princess.

            She smiled at the food and with a little clap dived in....daintily. 

            What on earth?? I swung around to look at Mako-chan and realized why I had to walk around her to bring the food in. She too was staring in shock at Usagi as she ate. Something was wrong! Taking a look at Mamoru-san, I realized he had noticed it too.

            "AMI! Come in here now!" 

_Ami's POV_

            I rushed into the bedroom upon hearing Rei's rather panicky voice. I wasn't alone either. Most of those in the living room had followed me and we all started to squeeze into the bedroom. Thank heavens the room is quite large. I pushed pasted Mako-chan who finally snapped out of her trance at my touch and moved over to where Rei stood.

            "Rei-chan what's wrong?" Usagi was obviously confused. She looked to be torn between eating her rather huge meal and finding out what was wrong with her friend.

            "Scan her Ami-chan." ordered Rei. I started. What could be the matter? "I scanned her just a little while ago Rei, she's fine." I tried to sound reassuring.

            "Then why isn't she pigging out?" exclaimed Rei.

            "And why didn't she fly towards the food?" added Makoto.

            "And now that I think about it, why was she calling Mamoru-san, Endy, all the time?" pipped up Luna from the end of the bed.

            "And why am I still in my Princess dress?" asked a baffled Usagi.

            I looked closely at Usagi and was jolted to realize that she hasn't de-transformed. "Usagi why didn't you de-transform when you woke up?" I asked. I was now as baffled as the rest of them.

            "I didn't know I needed to! I felt normal." Usagi shrugged. "Must have been more out of it then I thought. I'll do so now." 

            I watched as Usagi's eyes started to glaze over but was surprised to see them snap open not more then a few seconds later. "Mamo-chan, something's wrong." whispered Usagi, looking up at the young man who was sitting beside her. "I can't get rid of it.!" 

            "What do you mean Usagi?" I asked quietly.

            "I am de-transformed Ami-chan. It shouldn't be here!"

            "Alright, don't worry Usa-chan. Give me a second and we'll see what's going on."

_Mamoru's POV_

            I sat beside Usako and hugged her tightly. I could tell she had forgotten her meal. I was ashamed to realize I hadn't even noticed her Princess dress and for some reason, even after she had pointed it out, I wasn't that worried about it. It felt right to have it there. I looked up to realize that the bedroom was full. The rest of the Outer Scouts and Starlights had also come into the room and were quietly ranged around the bed. I was surprised to see Haruka-san and Fighter-san standing close together, without any of the discomfort they had displayed earlier. Minako was again standing close to Healer by the door way and Makoto had moved closer to the bed.

            I watched Ami's face as she did a scan of Usagi. Nothing showed on her face, almost too much of nothing. I could tell she was hiding something. Then to my surprise, and everyone else's, she turned and started doing a scan of me.

            "What's wrong Mercury? Why are you scanning Endy..I mean Mamo-chan?" asked Usagi fretfully.

            Suddenly to our great surprise Ami knelt on one knee and bowed low. "Welcome back Princess" then turning to me she bowed again. "Your Highness."

_Usagi's POV_

            "Nani? What are you doing Ami-chan?" I was confused. Ami hadn't answered any questions at all!

            "Usagi the reason you can't power down is because you have powered down as far as you can." explained Ami having stood back up.

            "Then why am I still in my dress?" 

            "Because it is yours."

            "Mercury! Quit speaking in riddles!" I was getting frustrated and turned to Mamo-chan hoping he could explain it to me in plain Japanese. I was startled to see him playing with my hair. I pulled it away from him and he looked at me with a strange light in his eyes. "Do you know what she's talking about?" 

            "I think so. Usako, take a really close look at my hair. Tell me what you see."

            "Your hair??? Why on earth..."

            "Just do it Usa-chan." cut in Mercury.

            "Alright." I gently tugged his head down closer to mine so I could take a good look. I had no idea what I was looking for so I started looking for obvious injuries. When none became visible I started running my fingers through it hoping something would show up. Then just as I was about to give up looking the light caught a few strands that were running through my fingers and they turned a darkish purple.

            "Mamo-chan! Your hair is a different colour!"

            "So is your's Usako." I quickly grabbed a hank of my own hair and was surprised to find he was right. Mixed in with my normal golden blond was a fair amount of, "Silver! My hair is going silver! What is going on Ami?"

            "Princess. Your Highness" I turned to see Hotaru bow low from her spot at the end of the bed.

            "Hotaru-chan. Not you too! What is happening to us?"

            "I think I know Sere. But first answer this question okay?" I nodded slowly and waited.

            "What name do you feel more comfortable calling me?"

            What a stupid question! Why on earth would he ask me that? "Endy of course!"

_Minako's POV_

            OH I get it! I turned quickly to get peek at Ami and mouthed my question at her. She silently confirmed my suspicions with a quick nod and a smile. I watched as Usagi discovered her hair colour and almost giggled when I saw her reaction to Hotaru's bow. 

            It was her confident "Endy, of course." mixed with her horrified and confused stuttering of... "demo that's not what I was going to say!" that finally made me lose it.

            "Oh Princess, you haven't changed that much! She may eat neater but Usagi is still in there." I gasped out laughing.

_Mamoru's POV_

            I smiled. No she hadn't changed. Essentially neither had I. There was one change that I think I was going to enjoy however. I would have to tell her about it later, first I would explain the basics to my confused soul mate. Luna beat me to it however.

            "No you had it right the first time Princess Serenity. He is Endymion and you are Serenity. It seems your use of the Ginzuishou combined with that of your Star Seed caused you to mature a bit faster the normal. It's a family trait that your hair turn silver at 18, this just sped the process up a little. It only makes sense that Mamoru follow you, he has always changed into Prince Endymion when you changed to Serenity, so since your change is permanent, so is his."

            I watched Usagi's face as Luna was telling her this. She actually didn't seem all that surprised. I think she had picked most of it up already, she just wanted us to confirm it. There was something bothering her however.

            "Luna.." she sounded calm enough.. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT MY HAIR??" Okay maybe calm isn't the right word.

            "I didn't see a point Serenity-sama. After all, there was nothing you could do about it. I figured I'd let you know closer to when it would happen."

            "Oh that would have been great. And how were we going to explain my rather drastic hair do when it suddenly changed over night?" Ouch. She had a point there. Actually when it comes to that, how are we going to explain it now?

            "I was going to suggest you tell your parents. I guess this only speeds up the process."

_Serenity's POV_

            Tell my parents? Is she nuts? "Luna if I tell my parents they'll never let me fight again. You know that. That's one of the reason's we didn't tell them in the first place. Not to mention Endy's life wouldn't be worth anything when Dad finds out about us and how long we've been dating and Chibiusa would put him through the roof!"

            "Yes I know Serenity, but it is time that they knew. And don't worry too much about Chibiusa, they won't remember her anyway. All they will know is what we tell them."

            "Well if we are going to tell them while her hair is still it's original colour we will have to do it quickly. By my calculations it will have changed completely by this time tomorrow."

Rei's POV 

            "Well then, why don't we call your family after your father comes home from work. I'm sure he's been out covering what happened. I highly doubt your mother would have let Shingo out of the house so I bet he's still there." I'm really not too sure about this whole thing. Has Luna really thought this through?

            "Luna, do you want us to tell our parents too?" asked Minako from beside the door. "I don't know how the Tskino's are going to take this but my parents will have me packed up and moved back to England so fast it will make your eyes spin." She was getting very worked up by the whole idea.

            "I had originally thought to do this when you were all 18 so that wouldn't happen and I still think that is the best idea for the rest of you. I think Usagi's parents should know now because her....changes...will be very obvious and they'll want to know what's going on."

            "Changes Luna? You mean there will be more then just her hair colour?" Then I suddenly put two and two together. The eating, the reactions, of course there would be more then just the hair!

            "Indeed there will be Rei-chan."

_Endymion's POV_

            Suddenly Usagi's hand tightened on mine. I understood

            "What do you mean Luna? What is wrong with me?

            "Nothing is wrong Serenity. You are just fine. It is just that you are.... oh how do I put this? Your melding. There have always been two parts of you, Serenity and Usagi. Had things developed normally the two would have merged seamlessly without anyone noticing as you matured. But now...."

            "I can't possibly be changing that much Luna! I am still me, I feel no different." Usagi had sat up straighter and she seemed to be trying to convince them all, herself included.

            "No there is no great difference Serenity. These new things were always a part of you, they aren't really new. You just submerged them, you didn't need them. Hiding them made hiding yourself easier."

            "She's right Sere." I considered what Luna was saying. "You needed to stay hidden and it worked well. But it still didn't stop me from falling in love with you because you see, I love all of you, not just part. So it doesn't matter either way. It will be fun to get to each other all over again." 

            She smiled slightly at me but then turned back to everyone else. "Well it seems I need to talk to my parents. I guess that means I should get up....everyone out so this Princess can get dressed."

            "Oh no you don't!"

            "Lay back down!" Ami and Luna pounced on her at the same time. "You aren't getting up yet. You still need more rest. We'll call your parents and have them come over later tonight but for now you need more rest." When Sere looked like she was going to argue she was stopped quite effectively by, "If you even try to get out of that bed Koneko-chan I will personally tie you to it!"

            Usagi lay back down.

_Yaten's POV_

            It was amazing to watch these girls. They had just found out that their lives were about to change drastically and they hardly seemed to care. Well, Usagi was a tad bit upset but the others were acting as if nothing had happened. They were still acting like best friends. 

            "Let's all go back into the living room and let Usa-chan get some rest then." commented Ami-san as she started shooing the rest of us out of the room. I notice she didn't include Mamoru-san in that comment as he was still sitting on the bed holding Usagi-chan. I took a quick peek at Seiya but she was already turning around and heading out of the room. I followed Minako out the door and back into the living room to find Hotaru already there and starting in on the food that we had left behind.

By: Mala    (LoneMala@hotmail.com )


	5. Chapter 5 Dealing with Death

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimer: Same as for Chapter 1

Warning: talk of f/f relationships in this chapter but nothing explicit

Authors Notes: There's a first time for everything, so here's my first Author's note: I didn't really understand the idea of a story writing itself until I got to this one. I didn't intend to do some of the things I've done and I've done things in a different order then what I'd planned. However I think everything is working out okay anyway. Please let me know if there are any problems that you can find and I'll change things around. Thank

PS: Sorry this is taking so long but it's hard to get my mom to check these things over!

**Chapter 5**

_Minako's POV_

            I watched Healer-chan as she wandered out of the living room, only giving a short glance to the food on the table. Something seemed to be bothering her. Without a second thought I followed. She slowly wandered down the hall and past the kitchen and finally ended up standing at the sliding doors which led to the back pool. I stoped, waiting to see what she would do and was finally rewarded with a sigh and opening of the doors. She walked out and sat down on the top step, which led down to the pool. I quietly opened the door and went to sit down beside her.

            "What's bothering you, Healer-chan?" She started at my words and swung around to glance at me.

            "Nothing, why?" It was said with conviction but was missing the normal 'Yaten' bite. If I hadn't been entirely sure of my instincts before, I was now.

            "No, something is bothering you. I can tell. What happened in there with Usagi-chan that's bothering you?" Why wouldn't she admit it. It couldn't be that bad!

            She sat silently for a few more seconds and then abruptly stood up and started pacing the length of the deck.

            "It's you girls." she said flatly.

            "Us?"

            "Hai. How can you be so calm!?" 

            Okay, I have to admit, I was baffled. Calm! She thought we were calm? I started to laugh lightly. 

            "What's so funny?" Oops. The bite was back. I stood up slowly and walked towards her. She had to stop her pacing when I placed my hand on her shoulder.

            "It's not you Yaten-chan. It's me."

            "Nani?"

            "We're not calm. All of us are scared nutty! But we're used to it. I mean, after all, this has happened regularly for a few years now. I don't know how you guys found out you were Starlights but our 'revelations' were completely out of the blue. Then, in order to find out about our Princess we had to die. Each time something has happened to us we've had to deal with it. It wasn't like we could write books about it to make ourselves feel better. We all deal with this sort of thing differently, but we deal with it."

            "But doesn't finding your princess change things?"

            "But we didn't just find her, we knew who she was before!"

            "But she's here now!"

            "She was always here, Healer. Usagi-chan may not have 'looked' exactly like our Princess but she always has been. Even before we found out she was Serenity, we protected her. She was too good a friend not too. Her being a princess just made us more determined. Usagi, when it comes down to it, was always Serenity. All the stuff that makes her such a good friend is what made Serenity such a good Princess. The only things showing up now are the things she'll need to prove to others she is a princess, the superficial stuff."

            "But..."

            "No buts Healer-chan. She is my Princess and my friend, always has been, always will be. Nothing has changed."

            "But what about the fact that you were dead?"

            "Oh that?" I flicked my hand. "Been there, lived through that." I said with a cheeky smile.

_Yaten's POV_

            How can she be so flighty about this? She died!!! Before I quite realized what I was doing I had grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her.

            "How can you be so calm?" I shouted "You were gone! Dead! I watched you die for us. I watched you die...your shine went out." I was ashamed to feel myself tearing up and violently swiped at my eyes with my hand. I never cry! I quickly turned around and faced the pool once again. "I'm sorry Aino-san. I was out of line."

            I stood there waiting to hear her foot steps retreating and almost fell into the pool in surprise when a warm body suddenly pressed itself up against me and arms came around my waist.

            "It's okay Yat-chan. We're all here and it doesn't matter. I knew you'd keep Serenity-sama safe. I knew you'd help her."

            I turned around sharply. "But how could you? I have been nothing but snobby, high handed and mean to you since I met you. Why would you trust me with something as important as your angel? Doushite?" I was desperate now. I had wanted to ask this question since the first moment I realized she was gone. 

            "Because, I looked in your eyes and saw me in them. You were scared, just like we were, only you had good reason to be. You knew what we were facing. I know why you were like that, you were just protecting yourself. My heart knew it, I understood it. After all, we each deal with death in a different way."

            I stared at her in disbelief. Was this really the girl who was constantly ogling guys and who couldn't keep her sayings straight? No, this was the Princess, this was the Minako that she had kept hidden. Just as Usagi-cahn had hidden parts of herself, so had Minako, I suddenly realized. But unlike Usagi, the other girls would grow into themselves slowly. 

            "Arigatou, Venus." I bowed low and when I stood up again I faced her without the mask I had worn for so long. After all, there wasn't much use for it when a person could just look into your soul.

            Mina just smiled at me. I stood there and stared at her. Then in a flying tackle I was being hugged. I have no idea why, but it felt good, I hadn't been hugged for a long time. I slowly brought my arms up and hugged her back. I have no idea how long we stood there but it doesn't matter. Things would be okay, I could just feel it.

_Ami's POV_

            I followed Makoto silently into the kitchen. I knew her well enough to know that the first thing she would do after leaving Serenity would be go to the kitchen and clean up. She wouldn't touch the food, she's already snacked on enough to keep herself happy. Now she would clean.

            I stopped at the door of the kitchen, knowing not to enter without permission. It may not be her kitchen but the rules still held. "May I help?" 

            She looked up at me in surprise but quickly nodded assent. I moved to the sink and started running the water while she continued collecting the dishes and stacking them on the side counter.

_Makoto's POV_

            I'm surprised to see Ami-chan here. I would have thought she'd stay in the livingroom with the Starlights. I figured she'd be pumping them for information about their planet, and the ones they had visited. Then again, I could use the help. We'd made quite a mess cooking for Usagi, especially since Minako-chabn had been helping. That girl will never figure out how to make a meal without making a mess along the way.

            We worked in silence for a while but just as I had finished piling all the dirty dishes I heard a noise. It was Ami sniffling. I slowly slid along the counter until I could just peek at her face from where she was hunched over the sink. No, she was crying. Silent tears were running down her face as she methodically scrubbed away at the dishes.

            "Ami-chan, what's wrong?" She jerked at my question but turned and gave me a watery smile that didn't reach her eyes.

            "Nothing's wrong Mako-chan. The waters just overly hot that's all." Yeah, right, like I'll believe that one. I gently reached out and took her wrists and moved her hands out of the water, in the process turning her to face me. She didn't look up at me once and her lack of response spoke more then words ever could.

            "Ami-chan, please tell me what's wrong." I was almost begging at this point. It hurt so much to see her suffering and not being able to do anything about it. Most of the time when she had been hurt before I had been able to beat someone up to fix it. I didn't think that would be the case this time. This hurt seemed too deep.

_Ami's POV_

            I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't.

            "It's really nothing, please, it's nothing." I tried to pull my hands out of her grip. I knew she'd never hurt me but she is stronger then me and very stubborn. 

            "Iie, Ami, it's not nothing. I've only seen you cry a couple of times and all of them were for someone or something very important. Don't worry about Usagi, she'll be fine and you don't have to say anything to your Mom. Everything's fine."

            "That's not it!" I often wondered how she could be so dense. I mean, to me it's totally obvious, and I think Usa-chan's figured it out, but she obviously hasn't.

            "It's about dying, isn't it?" I flinched. Oh god...please don't say anymore.. please! 

_Makoto's POV_

            Jack-pot, I've hit it. 

            "Iie, that's not it." she tried to tell me, but she was crying so hard now she almost choked on the words. 

            "Yes that's it, isn't it. Please talk to me about it, it'll make you feel...." Suddenly she wrenched her hands out of mine and stood up straight. I can tell she'd lost it and stood waiting for the explosion. It wasn't long in coming.

            "It not me! It's you!"

            "Nani? What about me? What did I do?" I've caused her to cry. I never wanted to hurt her at all and here she is crying her heart out. "Nani?" I tried to reach out to her again but she backed up a step.

            "YOU DIED!" 

            With that she collapsed. Her knees seemed to give out and she sank towards the floor. I made a desperate grab and managed to get to her before she hit it. I shuffled around a bit on the way down so that I eventually had her in my lap. 

            "We all died Ami, I don't understand." I was trying desperately but I just couldn't understand what had upset her so. She hadn't reacted like this the last time we'd died. Yeah, she'd been upset, we all had, but we were starting to just kinda accept this stuff as par for course. I never thought that she would be this upset this time.

            "You died. I watched you die. You..." she was mumbling into my shirt and her face had turned a bright pink shade beneath her tears.

_Ami's POV_

            Oh Kami, I can't believe I just said that. I promised I would never tell her!

            I tried to push away from her hold but it just tightened and I couldn't get away.

            "Why didn't you tell me Ami?" The question was asked softly but there was no trace of any recrimination or disgust in her voice.

            "There was no point. It wouldn't have been fair to you. It was my problem." I guess I have a responsibility to at least explain. After all, now that I've dumped this on her she deserves to know what is going on. "I didn't want to cause problems, or change things. There was nothing you could do about it so I didn't say anything."

            "Oh Ami!" Then I was being cuddled even closer. This wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to react like this. She was supposed to say things wouldn't change and then let go and pretend nothing had happened, or maybe drop me and go tell the others or I don't know... but not this.

            "If only you'd said something. I never did because I thought you were still interested in Ryo-san. I'll have to die more often if it uncovers secrets like this!" I looked up to the most astonishing sight I had ever seen. Mako-chan was smiling down at me with a spark in her eyes I had never seen before.

            "You mean....your not angry at me? Demo, I thought...after all you're always chasing after guys."

            "Oh that. Well I had to do something with my time while I waited to find out about you and Ryo-san. I wasn't going to give up unless I had to."

_Makoto's POV_

            I felt almost giddy with happiness. I finally had what I had been waiting years for. Ami.

            "Give up? Give up what?" 

            "You, of course." I'm sure I looked like a complete idiot by now. My smile must have covered half my face. I looked down to find Ami gazing at me with a confused but hopeful expression. Hmm...she still wasn't convinced. Shifting her around a bit until she was facing me I asked gently, "Ami, why were you so upset that I died. You died too, shouldn't that have upset you more? Why Ami-chan?"

            Her face flushed even more and I could almost see the gears turning in her pretty little head. Would she have the courage to tell me....

            "Because I didn't want you to die. I love you too much." She wasn't looking at me now and although I wouldn't have thought it possible her face had gotten a little more red. I reached out and stroked her cheek, bringing her face up level with mine.

_Ami's POV_

            Her fingers on my cheek gently urged me to look up. I couldn't resist her and finally looked up into her beautiful brown eyes. I was shocked to see them shining, not with anger or disgust or any other emotion I had seen in my nightmares. The light coming from her eyes was definitely something else and I felt like a weight had been lifted off my body. 

            "Oh, Ami." She stroked my cheek again and I reflexively leaned into her hand. It felt so good! "Aishiteru." Now my eyes were so wide I'm surprised they didn't pop out of my head. "When I saw you again after Beryl, before we got our memories back, there was something about you. I couldn't place it but it was so compelling, demo didn't make any sense. After all, I didn't even know you!. Then after Usagi-chan gave us our memories back I suddenly realized what it was...I loved you!"

            Tears of joy started to run down my cheeks as I stared at her beautiful face. I would never had expected her to say that but now that she had...I was absolutely ecstatic. I flew at her and wound my arms around her waist tightly, I never wanted to let go. I felt her arms going around me and hugged her even tighter.

            "Aishiteru Mako-chan, Aishiteru." 

            "I know Ami, I love you too, very much."

            We sat on the kitchen floor a lot longer, sometimes talking, sometimes just savouring the feel of the other in our arms. Eventually we had to get up as we couldn't feel our legs anymore (they had fallen asleep) and decided to finish the dishes. After all. 'It wouldn't do to have the Tsukino's show up to a messy kitchen', Mako-chan's words, not mine!

_Rei's POV_

            I took my seat in the living room, across from the Starlights and silently watched Hotaru eating. I had snacked in the kitchen (who hadn't, now that I thought about it) and I figured I'd give the Starlights and Outers first dibs. Haruka and Michiru joined their daughter and chose some food, even Princess Kakyuu took something, but the Starlights didn't touch a thing. Now that I think about it, only Seiya and Taiki are sitting across from me, where is Yaten? I had seen Ami and Makoto go to the kitchen but Mina and Yaten were missing. Hopefully they weren't together killing each other.

            It seemed that only after everyone who wanted food had gotten some, did Taiki speak.

            "How can you be so calm?" What a weird question. After all, she was sitting as calm as pie on the other side of the room. Why couldn't we do the same on this side?

            "What do you mean, Maker?" asked Michiru in her beautifully modulated tones.

            "You were all dead a few hours ago, and now you're here alive and ...well, you don't seem fazed by it at all."

            I blinked. Not fazed? Was she blind? Hadn't she seen us crying our eyes out after it all happened?

            "Taiki, we were a basket case after it happened, you were there! Didn't you see us?"

            "Of course I did demo...was that it? I mean, if it had been me, and it very nearly was, I would still be shaking!" She stopped abruptly after admitting this, almost as if she didn't mean to say it.

            "Oh, I see what you mean. I guess we're just used to it by now." I understood where she was leading now. They must never have been dead before, so I could see how our reactions would be puzzling. I was just about to explain a little of our past history to them when I was interrupted by Hotaru.

            "Oh and this time wasn't that bad, at least we all have our memories and I'm not a baby! I mean, being a kid is okay, but I think I'd rather not go through diapers again!" she was grinning a wide smile that filled her face with a happy light. Looking at her it was hard to imagine that this little girl had gone through so much. To look at her you would think she was the carefree 14 year old her body made her look. 

            "Nani?" this came from Seiya who looked like she'd swallowed a bird. "You've been dead before? When? What happened?" Hotaru opened her mouth to start talking but Haruka quickly covered it.

            "Hotaru honey, you better not say anything else, Fighter-san might have a heart attack before your done. Let Rei-chan explain for a while okay?" Hotaru nodded slowly and settled back into her seat with a small smile still on her face. 

            Okay, so maybe I'll get to do my explanation after all.  And explain I did, I covered....

1) Our revelations, Beryl, her generals and the Princess revelation

2) Anne and Ail

3) Chibiusa's arrival, the 4 Strange Sisters and the Dark Moon family and the Doom Phantom

4) the asteroid incident and Usagi-chan dying and coming back to life (I'm still not sure what happened there but neither of the lovebirds would ever explain it, UGH!)

6) the introduction of the Outer Scouts

5) the Ice Witch

7) Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 and that battle, and Saturn's rebirth

8) Pegasus showing up as well as the Dark Circus and Nehelenia

9) Darien leaving and then they knew the story from there.....

            I didn't give the long version, that would have taken hours, (as it was it took hours anyway, but it would have been a lot longer) just enough information to get the point across. By the end of it, even Princess Kakyuu seemed to be in shock a bit. Luna and the Outers had added bits and pieces I hadn't known or had forgotten as I'd told it and now Luna spoke up again, "Quite the story isn't it?"

            The three of them only nodded mutely.

Note: Events were not in a real order and please let me know if I missed any major event....

LoneMala@hotmail.com


	6. Chapter 6 Ressurection

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1I'm sorry it took so long to get this one out. I wasn't able to put it up right away as I've been out camping with my Lone Ranger unit. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.

**Chapter 6**

_Endyimon's POV_

            I lay there and watched over her while she slept. I loved to do this but I hadn't gotten the opportunity often. Having a such a young girlfriend tended to limit the number of times I could see her asleep. The one I remember the most, was the time she had been injured in battle and Makoto-chan had covered for me by calling her parents and saying she was at her house. She had claimed Usagi had fallen asleep studying and she didn't have the heart to wake her. Thank heavens they had believed it and Usagi had gotten to stay with him. It had been wonderful, being able to watch her sleep and waking up with her beside me. She was such an angel while she slept, more at peace, more serene. Luna had mentioned once, in passing, that she was a really rough sleeper demo she couldn't have been more wrong. When she slept beside him she hardly ever moved. No more than a normal person would anyway.

            But something was wrong now. She's starting to get restless. Her head's jerking on the pillow. After a while her hands started to flutter above the sheets. All of a sudden she started grabbing at me, but she never seemed to be able to grip hard enough to pull. Suddenly it dawned on me, she's having a full blown nightmare! Having lived alone I'd never seen another person have one! Oh, I'd experienced my own but that was only after I'd woken up.

            I gently took hold of her flailing arms and started to murmur to her, hoping to calm her down. It seemed to work for a moment but then she started to get worse. I was starting to panic, what should I do?

            "Chibi-chibi!" 

            I reared back on the bed as she sat bolt upright and wrenched her hands out of mine. Her eyes were open but she didn't seem to see me as she started grabbing wildly at the air in front of her.

            "NO!! Chibiusa!" Her crying intensified. 

            In desperation I grabbed her and held her tightly against me, talking to her all the while. She struggled for a few minutes but then suddenly stopped. The fight just seemed to drain out of her and she went limp in my arms.

            "Mamo-chan?" I looked down to find her staring up at me with confused and tear filled eyes.

            "You were having a nightmare, Usako."I told her. "Daijobu?"

            She started to cry again but not as violently. "Please Usa, what is it?"

_Serenity's POV_

            How could I tell him? He's never even met her! He wouldn't understand.

            "Please, Usa, what is it?" I looked up into his eyes and saw the fear there, fear for me. I had to tell him. 

            "It's nothing Endy, I just miss Chibi-Chibi and Chibiusa, that's all." I tried to smile, to make my story more believable. I don't think it worked because the look on his face said he didn't believe a word.

            "Sere, I know you're not telling me the truth." He wasn't smiling now and I stopped trying myself. 

            "How do you know?" Maybe I can get him off topic!

            "I can feel it." 

            "Huh?"

            "Close your eyes and think of me, then tell me what happens."

            Not one to argue with Mamo-chan very often (after all he's a lot smarter then me and he's generally right) I did as he told me to do.

            Worry; fear; frustration; love....they call came flooding into me, along with the single thought.....SURPRISE!

_Endyimon's POV_

            I watched as her facial expression went from teary, to totally shocked, to completely confused, to total comprehension in the space of about 15 seconds. It looked like quite a roller coaster. I tugged her hands down from her cheeks (where they had flown in surprise) and asked again, "What's wrong, Odango Atama?"

            Now I watched her expression turn to one of sadness, demo, I was rewarded with "Okay, fine."

            She brought her knees up to her chest in an almost protective gesture and started to talk, not looking at me at all. I knew why and I kept my distance. This bond was going to come in very useful. Usa-chan was an emotional person and having an insight into why those moods came about would be a great asset in the future. As for now, I had some listening to do.

            "I hurt her. I saw her unconscious after the sword fight. How could I do that, knowing it was her? She's dead and I helped." She was rocking now, her face buried in her knees.

            "But Sere, she wasn't a real girl. According to what the Starlights told us she was created to hold Galaxia's star seed. She couldn't really be hurt. Anyway, if she was Galaxia's star seed we're lucky she stayed long enough to show me the way back to you."

            "But she was real! That's just it. She was a real person. I saw her fear, her happiness. If she wasn't real how could she have felt anything! She was scared of dying, she was happy here. Even if she was just created to hold a star seed what gives us the right to take that existence from her? What gives us the right!!!!?"

_Serenity's POV_

            "I miss them so much!" I rolled over into Mamo-chan's arms. He may not understand but he could give me the comfort I needed right now. He curled his arms protectively around me and I continued to babble.

            "First I love and lose Chibiusa and now Chibi-Chibi. The only reason I got through Chibiusa leaving was having you there, and then when you left, Chibi-Chibi showed up and she helped. Now they are both gone and Chibi-Chibi isn't even alive. At least Chibiusa is still alive and we'll see her someday. I'll never see Chibi-Chibi again!"

            "Oh honey, there's nothing we can do about it now. Just keep those memories with you and Chibi-Chibi will never really be gone."

            I lay there in his arms with the words, "Nothing I can do" repeating over and over in my head. If I had believed that during many of our fights, we'd be dead right now. No! There must be something I can do!

            OH gosh! I've got it! There is something I can do. After all, if the Ginzuishou can bring my friends back from the dead more then once, maybe it can.... I quickly scrambled out of his arms and over to the side of the bed where my broach had been laid. I grabbed it up and want to kneel in the centre of the floor. This was going to take a lot of energy and I wasn't really up to full strength yet, but I had to try!

_Endyimon's POV_

            What on earth is she up to? She's too weak to be doing anything with the crystal right now. Not to mention, what is there left to do? All the Sailor animates are gone!

            "Sere, what are you doing?" I cautiously moved over to where she was on the floor and crouched down in front of her. As I was reaching my hand out towards her, she suddenly opened her eyes. The look in them stopped my hand cold. 

            Her eyes were determined. She was going to do something and she didn't want me to interfere...but was she strong enough? I sank down to the floor in front of her watching as her eyes closed again. The Ginzuishou started to glow and as I stared, it became brighter and brighter. I was watching her face closely during the entire thing and after a few minutes I noticed sweat start to bead her brow. She wasn't strong enough, she needed help. I closed my eyes and reached out with my energy. Being permanently in my Prince form really saved time on transforming. I slowly bled my energy into her, bolstering her, allowing her to finish her attempt at...what ever she was trying to do. 

            I opened my eyes to see the glow surrounding her became a mix of silver, gold and white. Then suddenly there was a breeze blowing through the room and a vortex opened above our heads. I clasped onto Sere to protect her from flying objects and was promptly hit in the head with a flying book. Oh well! Just as suddenly as the wind had blown up it stopped and Usagi pushed me off of her just in time to sit up and catch something as it fell out of the vortex.

_Kakyuu's POV_

            Stunned! I was absolutely stunned. And I thought that my life had been unusual. After all not many people become the ruler of their planet at such a young age. These girls though...they had been through so much more. I was ashamed to realize that I had caused many of their more recent problems. If I had just told my Starlights what I was doing, none of their more recent problems would have occurred, including all the complications that arose between Serenity and Seiya. Oh well! There's nothing I can do about it now, although I would like to apologize to Serenity at some point. Causally, while thinking about her, I happened to glance over to the door of the room that she was currently sleeping in and caught a glimpse of a bright light shining under the door.

            "What is that?" Oops, did I say that out loud?

            "What is what?" asked a cheerful Sailor Jupiter as she walked back into the living room.

_Haruka's POV_

            I glanced up to see Makoto and Ami standing in the doorway of the livingroom...holding hands? When did that happen? I was distracted from my musings by the Princess.

            "That light that's shining out from underneath the door." the Princess replied pointing to Usagi's bedroom door. What light?

            I jerked around quickly, just in time to see the light filter off and disappear. What was going on in there? I pushed to my feet and quickly walked towards the door Makoto and Ami, however, beat me to it. After all, they had been standing right beside it.

_Makoto's POV_

            I rushed into the room just as a little bundle fell from the middle of nowhere into Serenity's arms. She caught it as if she was expecting it. 

            "What are you doing out of bed, on the floor and what is that?" asked Ami from beside me. She was giving Usagi the 'you've been a bad patient, get back into bed' look and I didn't envy Usa-chan one bit.

            "I'm fine Ami. Truly. Mamo-chan stopped me from wiping myself out."

            "What were you doing that would wipe you out?" What on earth had she been doing in here? By this time everyone was again gathered in the bedroom, even Minako and Yaten, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere (I hadn't seen them in the living room).

            "What are you holding Serenity-sama?" asked Hotaru curiously. She had pushed her way through the taller adults and was now crouched in front of Usagi on the floor. 

            Usagi smiled mysteriously and pulled the blanket back allowing us all to see a .... baby???

            Not just any baby but... "Chibi-Chibi!" Kakyuu-hime ran towards the little girl and bent down closer to see her. The little girl was awake but so far hadn't moved or said a word. 

            "Yes and no, Princess." Usagi struggled to get off the floor still holding the child. Endyimon stood up and hefted her to her feet, still gazing at the little girl. Not so little when you consider that she looked like a 3 year old, actually. Once she had sat down on the bed she continued.

            "This is Hope. She is Chibi-Chibi and has most of her memories, but she's real. She is a real little girl. She can learn and grow and will be a young women in the future."

            I grabbed Ami's hand again in shock. How had she done this? Chibi-Chibi hadn't been real to start with! Ami squeezed my hand back and smiled at my worried look. "Trust our Princess, Mako-chan."

_Endyimon's POV_

            I stared down at the beautiful little girl in my Usako's arms. She looked so much like Usagi it was freaky. The last time that had happened I'd gained a daughter. I wasn't sure what to expect this time. I turned my gaze to Serenity and she gazed back, answering my question.

            "No, she's not mine. I want to keep her but I don't have the means." she hugged the little girl more tightly and then looked up at the group of girls assembled before her. Her gaze fixed for a few moments on Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru, who were standing together and then drifted over to Makoto and Ami. She stopped there for a moment and after taking a look myself, I realized why. When had that happened? Her gaze then continued on to the Starlights, specifically Seiya and Princess Kakyuu, who were standing close together. "I was hoping one of you would want her."

            Suddenly the little girl in her arms became very active and started pulling on her hair. "Onee-chan, Onee-chan..."

            Usako smiled down at the little girl and the look she gave her reminded me so much of the one she had given to Chibiusa when she left. My heart was breaking, knowing how much this was hurting her to give up the little girl. But at least she no longer had to worry about Chibi-Chibi being alive. She had taken care of that.

            "Me pick! Me pick!" The little girl smiled brightly at her saviour.

            "You want to pick your parents Hope?" The little girl nodded vigorously. 

            "Would you all agree to that? Would you all be willing to be a parent to Hope?" Some heads nodded, other said 'Of course', but in the end there was almost total agreement. Ami and Mina were the only ones who slowly shook their heads, 'Iie' and moved off to the side of the room, disqualifying themselves. This didn't surprise me. After all, both Senshi still lived with their parents and would have to explain where they got the little girl and, especially in Ami's case, there's nowhere for Hope to live in her home, it is just too small. Hope could still have almost any parent she wanted though. I wasn't sure about this myself, but after hearing the entire story from the others, I knew that they had all grown to adore the little girl I had only just met.

            Usagi leaned over towards me and whispered "Don't worry Endy, she may look 3 years old but there is more to this child then meets the eye. After all, she's a Sailor Senshi! She knows what she's doing." I smiled to say I understood, even though I don't. But it's Usako, and I'd trust her with my life.

            The other Senshi had fanned out around the room, giving the little girl a lot of room to move around if she wanted. She didn't. The moment her feet touched the floor she made a direct bee-line for the Starlights. The others, especially Makoto and Rei, looked upset about this but they were distracted from their thoughts by Hope's next move. She had ran right up to the 3 Starlights and their Princess and stood there looking at them. Suddenly she walked up and grabbed Princess Kakyuu's hand, "Hime-mama!" To say that Kakyuu-hime was surprised would be the understatement of the millennium but she composed herself rather quickly. She let go of Fighter-san's hand (when had they starting holding hands?) and knelt down in front of the little girl. 

            "You want me to be your okaa-san?" Hope just nodded her head vigorously, looking cute. "Onegai?"

            I wasn't really surprised at the little girls choice. Although she had become friends with all of the other Senshi, she had protected and been a part of Princess Kakyuu for even longer. They must have developed a bond during that time that the little girl still felt in her human form.

            "I'd love to be your mother Hope-chan." Hope's smile got even wider but when Kakyuu-hime went to pick her up she resisted. Instead she held out her other hand to Sailor Star Fighter. "Seiya-papa!"

_Yaten's POV_

            I'm not sure who was more surprised out of those in the bedroom. The only person who didn't seem the least bit surprised was Serenity-sama! She sat as calm as could be on the bed and just smiled in our direction. Me, I just stood stunned. I finally turned back to look at my Princess and my best friend, who looked like she'd been hit with a small planet.

            "Nani? I don't understand little one." Seiya looked like she was about to fall over. I don't understand either. What was this kid getting at?

            Hope only tugged harder on her hand. "Otou-can."

            "It looks like Hope has chosen her parents. Do you accept this child as your own?" 

            Seiya and Kakyuu looked at each other and it was then that I noticed their other hands. They were together. They were holding hands! With Hope holding onto their other hands they formed a complete circle. As one, the two adults nodded their heads and looked back at Serenity-sama. "We accept."

            Then my eyes were suddenly blinded as a sheet of white light flew from Hope and surrounded the small group. When it was gone everyone looked at each other. It wasn't until we heard Seiya's yelp of surprise that I looked down at my new 'niece'. She had changed subtly. Her hair was still red but it had darkened down, more the shade of Kakyuu-hime's hair. Her facial features were the same but she had more of the pixy look of Seiya now. It wasn't a huge difference but it was noticeable. All Seiya-chan and Kakyuu-hime seemed to be able to do was stare at the little girl so I asked instead.

            "WHAT HAPPENED??"

_Kakyuu's POV_

            Shinji nai. I stared dumbly at the little girl in front of me. I used to think nothing could surprise me anymore demo I was quickly finding out how wrong I was. This was about the 50th surprise I'd gotten in one day, and it wasn't even over yet! I didn't know what to think. One minute I'm dead, then it's was just me, then Seiya shows back up and....things change. Then all of a sudden I have a daughter, then a partner and now...now I'm just lost in a sea of changes.

            I looked up at Yaten's agitated question and stared into Serenity's eyes. She was still sitting on the bed being held by her prince and her smile was soothing and reassuring. "She is yours, just as you said she was. She is now of your blood." That's when it sunk in. Hope really was ours! 

            I quickly looked over at Sei-chan. She was staring at me as if she had just been woke from a long sleep, sorta glazed and out of it. I knelt down and picked up Hope, who snuggled into my arms for a moment, and then put her hands out towards Sei-chan. "UP!" As if by reflex Seiya reached out and took the little girl. As she settled into her arms the most beautiful look came over her face and she stared down at Hope, then looked up at me. I squeezed her hand and nodded. We were going to be a family.

_Serenity's POV_

            They look so right together. I know Hope made the right decision. I want so badly to keep her but I know I can't, and she understands. 

            "Congratulations you two." I smiled as I shifted position against Endyimon. I was still sore and achy from the energy drain of the battle and bringing Hope back but I didn't want any of the others to know. I was pretty sure Ami-chan suspected but she hadn't said anything yet and I wasn't going to announce it. If I did, Endy would never let me out of bed. 

            "So, does anyone have any suggestions as to how I should tell with my parents about all of this?"


	7. Chapter 7 Suggestions

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Author's Notes: I hope you are enjoying this. There have been a few twists to the story lately. Let me know what think of them! *S* Hope you continue to enjoy this one. 

Disclaimers: Still the same as those in Chapter 1

**Chapter 7**

_Serenity's POV_

            Chaos. That's what erupted at my question as five people tried to give their suggestions at the same time. The only ones not talking were Ami, Michiru and the Starlights. The Starlights didn't seem to be paying any attention to us now, Hope held them all captive with her giggles and smiles.

            I put up my hand and they finally stopped talking.

            "Maybe you should make suggestions one at a time." I looked around for a moment and my eyes finally rested on Luna, who was still sitting patiently at the end of the bed. "Luna you first....after all you've had the longest to think about this."

            The small cat stood up and started pacing back and forth across the bed, almost like she was stalling. "Come on Luna, you have to know how you wanted me to deal with this. So how?" I'm starting to get worried. Why wouldn't she just tell me? After all, the situation isn't that different from the one she must have imagined. Okay, there are a few quirks, mainly that this is happening two years early, but nothing that would mess up her plan that much. I don't think.

            "I had planned to have you sit your parents down and just tell them what they absolutely needed to know. The basics.  I don't think you should even mention the other girls real identities and I wasn't planning to have you tell anything to Shingo!"

_Pluto's POV_

            I watched Usagi's face impassively, trying to gauge her reaction. Her eyes were starting to slit and harden...oh that's not good. I've watched over the princess for a long time as she's grown up and I know that look. Luna is in for an loud argument. 

            "No, Luna."

            Alright, that's wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting...in fact it was about as far as you can get from what I was expecting. I'm not the only one surprised either. Almost everyone is staring at Usagi as if....well as if she's developed two heads.

            "What do you mean 'no'? You haven't even heard my reasons!" Luna had stopped pacing the bed and was now standing stiffly, her fur was even a little on end. "I have good reasons for suggesting that mode of action Usagi. At least hear me out."

            "No Luna, no more lying, no more half truths, no more evasions. If they are going to know about this, they are going to know everything." The statement was made calmly and rationally and with all the stubbornness a voice could convey.

            "Now look, Usagi, you can't tell them everything. First of all, if you tell them you died at any time, let along 2 or 3, they won't let you fight! Not to mention, if you mention Endymion-sama, let along Chibiusa, your father will have a fit. They're going to be hurt enough that you didn't tell them about this earlier, that extra information will only make it worse." 

_Artemis's POV_

            Boy, Luna is really getting worked up. I knew this day was going to come and I have to admit, I too, had put together contingency plans for Minako, but mine weren't quite as complicated as Serenity's would have been. After all Mina-chan doesn't have a boyfriend or future daughter hanging around. The death thing I wasn't worried about, her parents aren't quite as...protective as Usagi's but, I was still going to have Minako soften the blow. I'm not sure I like the idea of telling them everything, but maybe Luna is being a little.....stingy.

            "I don't know how my parents will react Luna, but I do know one thing, if they are going to know some, they are going to know all. I just need to know how to do it. Tell them everything."

            "But Usagi I really think..."

            "No, Luna. This is not up for debate. I am telling them. This was your idea after all." Ohh....I haven't had a chance to see much of this Usagi before, I think I like it! It should make the fights between she and Rei a lot more interesting to watch. She's developed a backbone.

            "Well what about starting from the top." suggested Hotaru, "That's what Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa always tell me to do when I'm trying to explain something."

            "That sounds like very good advice Hotaru, thank you. I'm just worried there are going to be some things that will have to be explained before they even sit still long enough to hear the story."

            "Well why don't we start by having them sit down and then introduce ourselves...in all our forms. They should be so stunned that you should have long enough to at least get the story started before they freak out." This came from Makoto, always a rather drastic approach person.

            "That might work Makoto, but I want them paying attention when I tell them, not totally spaced out and staring at all of you. No offense!"

_Makoto's POV_

            I nodded my head in acknowledgment, she had a point. After all she would just have to explain it all again, which really wouldn't do too much good.

            "May I make a suggestion?" I looked at Ami, who until this moment had been standing silently at my side watching the proceedings.

            "Of course Ami!" Usagi leaned forward then, almost as if she expected Ami grab her hands in excitement.

            "Why not just answer questions as they ask them, and then when you feel they're ready to sit down and listen have Luna explain the first part of the story. That should stun them enough to have them pay attention but they will be listening while they stare and they hould take in what she's saying. It also means you won't have to do all the talking. You just aren't strong enough for that yet." I shook my head, always the doctor at heart.

            "You might be right Ami-chan. Luna would you do that?"

            "Of course. After all, who better to start the story then the one who did so."

            "I think Makoto had part of it right though." I turned slightly and saw Haruka pushing a hand through her hair. "It might make things easier if we are all introduced to your family sometime before the story starts. It would be awkward, and your parents would think us very rude if we didn't. Not to mention, it won't take them long to figure it out who we are once they know you're Sailor Moon."

            "Your going to have to tell them about being the Moon Princess when they ask about your hair as well, so it only makes sense to tell them about your court at the same time." added Michiru-san. 

            Usagi slowly nodded her head and then sat silently contemplating. She had the cutest look on her face, the one she normally wore when trying to figure out a difficult math problem. "Yes, yes I think that might work. Mamo-chan, what do you think?"

            "I think you've got it all planned out Usako. But might I make one suggestion?"

            "Of course! Nani?"

            "Can I have a bodyguard?" Mamoru-chan was smiling while he said it but I think he actually meant it. I couldn't blame him either, a father on the rampage wasn't the easiest thing to deal with (I hope Mother's are easier) and Mamoru-chan wouldn't want to hurt him in any way.

            "Ohhhh....that isn't such a bad idea. Haruka-chan you stand behind Otou-san, that way if he lunges you can get him. Makoto you can stand near Endy and I. My parents won't find that odd, they know you and know you're my friend. How's that Mamo-chan?"

            "Sounds perfect Usako, I feel safer already!" This was said with a weary look at Haruka and a wink for me.

            "Yes Hotaru-chan?" Hotaru had been patiently standing with her hand in the air waiting for the moment when she could speak. Geeze...they sure do train them well at school don't they? It's almost scary how well those behaviours generalize to everyday life.

            "We should treat you like the Princess." This was said solemnly, not by Hotaru, but by Sailor Saturn.

            "What do you mean?"

            "You are the Princess, we should terat you as such. Will you parents believe your story when everything they see goes against what you are saying? If we treat you like a princess from the beginning, it might be easier for them to accept." She looked up at her parents. "Wouldn't it?"

            "She's got a good point Serenity-sama." voiced Pluto from behind her. "Your parents are going to be looking for any holes in your story and a tongue fight with Mars wouldn't help you establish the validity of your tale."

            "I wasn't planning on having any Pluto. I don't want you guys to change the way you act around me. I haven't changed any. I'm still me, even with the grey hair."

            "Silver"

            "Endymion...."

            "Sorry Sere, but it is silver, not grey."

            "Whatever. You don't have to treat me like that at all."

            "I think she's right Serenity." 

_Serenity's POV_

            I turned to stare at Rei as she stood by the end of the bed. 

            "What? I thought you would be one of the first to agree with me!" Rei looked at me sort of oddly for a second and then just shrugged, "Not when she's right."

            What do I say to that? I expected her to talk back to me, or get angry or something, but how do you answer someone who sounds so calm and collected. "Oh." I sat thinking for a moment. Maybe they're right and I just can't see it. Maybe I'm too involved to see the situation clearly. "Do you all agree with Hotaru-chan and Rei-chan?"

            Very slowly I saw most of them nod their heads. Mina was the last one but after thinking about it, she too agreed.

            "Alright then, since that's done, I guess it's time to call them."

**Chapter 7 b - The phone call**

_Ikuko's POV_

            Ring...Ring...Ring..

            "Moshi, Moshi, Tsukino's residence."

            "Hi Mom, it's Usagi."

            Oh thank Kami! I'm glad she called me. 

            "Usagi-chan! Thank heavens. Have you heard what happened? When will you be home? Dinner is at 5 so please...."

            "Actually Mom I was hoping that I could get you to come here for diner."

            "I'd go anywhere for Makoto's cooking."

            "Great, she's invited Shingo and Dad too."

            "That's wonderful honey. I'll make sure to tell them. What time does she want us?"

            "You could come right now if you wanted. Dinner is almost ready, but it could hold if you need it to."

            "No need. Your father got home a few minutes ago and Shingo is upstairs playing his Sailor Moon video game."

            "But I thought he'd beaten that one?!"

            "He did, but he's still playing it. He says he just likes the game. Anyway, I'll just gather them up and we'll be at Makoto's in a few minutes."

            "Ahhh.....actually Ikuko-mama I'm not at Makoto's."

            "Nani?? Why aren't you at Makoto's? Where are you now?" What is going on? Makoto has never lied to me before and I can't imagine why she'd start now.

            "We went over to another friends house....to ahhh...discuss what happened. I'm at Ten'ou-san's and Kaiou-san's."

            "Who?"

            "You know, the race car driver and the famous violinist. Ask Shingo and Kenji-papa, they'll know Ten'ou Haruka at least."

            "If they are so famous how do you know them?"

            "Ahhh...we met at the Crown Fruit Parlour."

            "And they want us to come to their home for diner? Tonight, after what's happened? This seems rather odd Usagi." No, this seemed REALLY odd. Just the fact that Usagi would never invite her younger brother to diner with her friends was odd enough. Half the time she can't get away from him fast enough.

            "They want to meet you. I also have something I walk to talk to you about."

            "Wouldn't it be better to tell us here at home, privately?"

            "It involves my friends too. They need to be here."

            "Oh. Usagi..." This is getting stranger by the minute.

            "Please, Ikuko-mama. Just bring Shingo-kun and Kenji-papa."

            Something odd is going on, and yet Usagi isn't panicking like she normally would. Well, what could it hurt. It would be a diner I don't have to cook and I'd get the answer to this great mystery.

            "Alright dear. We'll come. It's 4:15 now, we'll be there by 5:000.....oh but, where is there? I don't know how to get to your friends house."

            "One second I"ll put Michiru-san on. She can give you the directions."

            I listened intently and wrote down the instructions that the young women gave me.

            'Holy cow. This is right on prime water front property.!' I shook my head. The houses up in that area all have their own private beach area. Usagi wasn't kidding when she said her friends were famous, they'd have to be to own a home at this address.

            "Thank you Kaiou-san. Tell Usagi we'll be there soon."

            "Kenji, Shingo-kun, we're going out to diner!" I yelled as I ran to get dressed. 

By: Mala B (LoneMala@hotmail.com)


	8. Chapter 8 Getting Ready

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Hi everyone. Sorry this took so long but it's a bit longer and life has been getting in the way. Thanks for the reviews they were great! I hope you like this part as much as the previous ones. 

Disclaimers: Please refer again to Chapter 1.

**Chapter 8**

_Michiru's POV_

            I hit the talk button on the phone and turned it off as I set it back down on the bed. "Well, that's done. They're on their way. Your mother estimates they'll be here around five o'clock."

            "Okaa-san really likes Makoto-chan's cooking. You can bet she'll hustle Otou-san and Shingo until they get out of the house. That wasn't as difficult as I expected it to be."

            "They trust you Usagi-chan. When there's trust involved nothing is as difficult as it seems." I turned around and smiled at Setsuna. She always was a good advisor for the Queen.

            "Yes, well, I hope that continues to be the case because I think their trust in me is going to be tested to the fullest tonight."

_Endymion's POV_

            I hugged Sere closer to me and started to rub her back. I could feel the weight of her guilt as she thought about her parents.

            "It's not your fault Usako. You couldn't tell them your secrets, it was for their own safety."

            She sighed, "I know Mamo-chan but that doesn't make me feel any better about it."

_Haruka's POV_

            I watched Serenity as she cuddled with her Prince. She needs time alone I think, or at least with fewer of us here. Many of us cannot understand what she's going through, we haven't had to keep such secrets for one reason or another, or, as in my case, it was never an issue. My parents wouldn't have cared.

            I motioned quietly for us to start leaving and soon everyone had gotten the message. The Starlights were the last to notice . . . (again!) and were just about to leave when Serenity looked up and noticed the room had all but emptied out. She looked momentarily relieved but then sat up straighter. "Matte! Kakyuu-sama, Fighter-san. Please stay. I'd like to speak with you."

_Kakyuu's POV_

            To say I was surprised would have been an understatement! I mean, what else would she want to talk to us about? It's not like we can undo any of what has just happened, and I don't want to!

            We turned back around and waited while the rest of the Scouts and cats filed out of the room until there was only the two of us, Hope, Endymion and Serenity-hime left. Seiya and I waited patiently by the door for her to start. Instead she addressed Hope.

            "Hope-chan," she said while she beckoned my daughter to come forward with her finger.

Hope obediently struggled out of Seiya's arms and toddled over to the blond girl. "Hai, Onee-chan?"

            'Older-sister?' Where did that come from? They aren't even of the same solar system anymore, never were to start with, now that I really think about it. But she did call her that earlier.

            "Would you please go out and help Aunt Rei and Aunt Makoto prepare dinner?" Hope seemed a little surprised but she quickly nodded her head. "Hai Usagi-chan." Serenity held out her arms and after a quick hug from her, one from Seiya, and finally one from me, Hope too, left the room. 

            Next Serenity looked at Sei-chan. "Seiya, you knew that we would have to talk." Seiya looked at me but still nodded 'yes'. "I heard what you told Mamo-chan. I'm glad you finally figured it out. I didn't want to have to turn you away so cold heartedly but I, too, was confused and didn't know how else to handle it. Gomen ne."

            "Iie!" interrupted Seiya. "It was my fault. I was taking my confusion out on you and playing on your feelings about the Scouts working together. I knew you were confused and I played on it. It was my fault." By the time Seiya had wound down she was hardly more then whispering. I moved over towards her and started to put my arm around her, after all, she needs me! However, I was stopped by a sharp arm movement from Serenity. 'Nani?!' What is she doing? First she puts us together and now she doesn't want me to be with her?

            Suddenly Serenity stood up rather shakily and moved over to Seiya's side instead.

            "Fighter-san," she breathed out as she closed in on Seiya, "Yes, you may have done all that demo some of the blame is mine and as for the rest of it . . . I forgive you." She embraced Seiya who quietly started to cry into her blond/silver hair. Oh, jeez . . . I'm joining them!

_Endymion's POV_

            'What the heck is she doing?' I could feel her happiness and that wasn't making me all that happy. I know that I shouldn't be jealous but come on, she's hugging him . . . er . . . her!

            "Calm down!" Wow! I started in surprise as I heard the command in my head and blushed. I didn't realize that Usako had become so proficient with our bond yet. She's learning quickly. "Hai Usako."

            Fighter-san was trying to gather her composure while hugging Usagi and being hugged by Kakyuu-sama. She finally accomplished it and pushed away from both of them.

            "Arigato, Serenity-sama. But you aren't the only one I should apologise to."  She turned to Kakyuu-hime and continued. "Gomen nasai. We really haven't had a chance to talk but you really didn't deserve what I did either. Are you sure you want to . . . well  . . . continue with all of this?"

            Kakyuu-hime looked absolutely shell shocked. "Sei-chan, I'm the one that started all of this. If I hadn't left without any explanation to you, or the Starlights in general, you would never have questioned how I felt. I can't blame you any more then Endymion-sama blames Serenity-sama, which, from what I've witnessed isn't much." She's got that right! I turned and looked at Serenity who had started to blush. "Remember, you aren't to blame!" I reminded her. She  nodded silently but still kept her head bowed, mimicking Seiya.

_Seiya's POV_

            I feel just terrible. I could face just about anyone on this subject but Kakyuu was one I didn't want to face. I had hoped my explanation earlier would have ruled out the need for this talk but I guess I shouldn't have been such a baka . . . I must face the consequences of my actions. 

            "Thank you, but that still doesn't negate the fact that what I did was wrong. Gomen nasai. I should have known that you wouldn't leave without good reason, and I knew you were alive! I knew and yet I ignored it just because I..I..I.. was lonely! I never once considered what you must be going through." I closed my eyes in self-loathing. 

            I felt one pair of arms leaving while the second set tightened. I turned around and saw Serenity settling tiredly back onto the bed. Then I looked up at Kakyuu-hime. She's smiling! Even after all of this, she's smiling!

            "Oh Sei-chan. You were scared, hurt, confused and lonely. Anybody would be mixed up under those circumstances. But it doesn't matter anymore. We've both forgiven you and you had better forgive yourself. I'm not having our daughter grow up with a guilt complex!"

_Kakyuu's POV_

            For the first time since we'd started talking Seiya smiled a little (at my joke I think) and I knew that things would be all right. I hugged her fiercely and then let go again. We straightened up just in time to see a wide smile pass between the Earth Prince and the Moon Princess, on our behalf. I gently wiped away Seiya's final tears and she hugged me close in return.

            "What say you Seiya, shall we forgive ourselves?" Serenity was staring at Seiya with a serious expression which blossomed into a beautiful smile when Seiya firmly nodded 'hai'. "Good! Now I suggest you go and rescue my Guardians from your little girl. After all, you've got almost three years to make up for. I'd start taking pictures now if I was you."

            She's right! We have missed so much and as she said my daughter isn't a 'normal' little girl. We'll have to go softly for a while. I squeezed Seiya's hand and indicated the door. "Yes, let's go find our little girl and really introduce ourselves."

_Serenity's POV_

            Thank heavens, Seiya didn't hesitate in taking Kakyuu's hand. I'm so glad they love each other enough to deal with this. When Hope chose then, I knew that they would be.

            "Go, I'll be out in a minute, after all, I've got a bit of bonding to do with my parents too!"

            Each of my friends bowed at me, Seiya lower then Kakyuu. This is going to take some getting used to! "Good luck Serenity-sama. Call us if you need us." With that they turned, opened the door and slipped out into the living room where I could hear a few others chatting. 

            I looked down at my watch and saw I had only 15 minutes before my parents said they would be here. Then I looked down at myself! 

            "Oh Kami!" 

            "Nani? Doushita no Sere?" I turned around and stared at Endymion like he had two heads.

            "What's wrong? I'm supposed to be seeing my parents in 15 minutes and I look like I've just jumped out of bed after having slept the night in my clothes! Which I have! My Mother will have a fit. I need to get cleaned up." 

_Endymion's POV_

            'Oh no you don't!' I tightened my hold on the squirming girl in my arms as she tried to push herself off the bed once again. I hadn't been able to stop her when she'd gone over to help Seiya but I wasn't about to let her pull that stunt again. She's so weak she can hardly sit up, let alone walk around much more.

            "Mamo-chan, let go!" She turned her head and glared at me. "I'm just fine. I will NOT meet my family looking like I just rolled out of bed! Not when I have to look the part." 

            "Prove it. If you can get away from me then I'll leave you alone." I know this doesn't sound fair but to be truthful, she knows that I'd never use undue force against her. If she really is strong enough to struggle away from my loose grip then I'll let go. But I know she won't be able to.

            She started to struggle, even stronger then I had anticipated, but still not strong enough and after only a few moments she was flopping against me in exhaustion.

            She looked up at me with pleading blue eyes, "Please Mamo-chan, I have to get ready!" 

            "Let me help Usako, you don't have enough energy to do this the normal way, but you're not in your 'normal' form any longer." I have no idea how to explain this idea to her . . . maybe if I show her.

_Serenity's POV_

            'OH! I get it.' "That just might work Endy. It would save a lot of time too." I closed my eyes as he entwined his fingers with mine and concentrated on our bond and the energy now flowing through it. Suddenly, I felt myself transforming, ribbons forming around my body. However, instead of changing into a new outfit they just reformed into the same dress. The difference was dramatic though. Gone were the wrinkles, stains and tears caused by the recent events, in their place was a perfectly clean and pressed dress. Even my hair had been brushed and washed and it was a shiny as ever. 

            I looked at Endymion and smiled a quirky smile, "Well, at least you'll never be able to complain that I'll take too long to get ready for formal functions!" He grinned back at me and then stood up . . . with me in his arms!

            "Endymion! Put me down this instant!" I protested.

            "Iie. You're too weak to be walking around, especially if you want to be able to talk with your parents for any length of time. It'll be better if I carry you out." He proceeded to hitch me higher, and against all my objections, walked toward the closed door.

            "I feel like a six-year-old! Please, Endy" and I switched tactics and started to batt my eye lashes at him and put on my puppy dog face, "Please, I don't want the other Scouts seeing me like this." The infuriating man just grinned some more and kissed my forehead . . . I'm starting to feel even younger.

            "Look at it this way, at least your parents won't see it! The others have already seen you in bed and will be impressed by how refreshed you look. They won't care that you're being carried. They know why anyway!" This didn't make me feel any better. The newly awoken Princess behaviours were warring with my Usagi behaviours inside me. Half of me wanted to be put down because it was undignified to be carried like this but it was unwilling to create a scene to make him do so and the other half was very willing to make a scene so he'd put me down. Finally, the childish side won out, after all I wasn't fully the Princess yet.

            "Mamo-chan put me down!" I finally yelled . . . just as he opened the door to the bedroom.

Meanwhile in the rest of the House . . . 

_Haruka's POV _

            We came out into the living room to find Ami talking animatedly with Taiki. I poked Michi to tell her to look. What was going on? I thought Makoto and Ami had worked things out. Why isn't she in the kitchen helping make diner with her girlfriend?

            "Hey guys, whatcha talking about?"

            "She's picking my brains." Stated Taiki dryly. Ami blushed becomingly but sputtered a negative. 

            "Taiki offered to tell me about her planet and the planets that they visited before they came to earth. I couldn't pass it up. It's amazing what they've seen!" Ami's face was glowing and I noticed that even as she talked to us her fingers were flying over her minicomputer, writing down everything she was being told for later reference.

            "Sounds fascinating. You'll have to tell us about it sometime." I nudged Michi to get her walking, as I noticed she was actually starting to get interested. I knew that if we stayed much longer the three of them would be nattering away and I wasn't all that interested. I hauled her off toward the kitchen . . . um mm . . . chicken with lemon. Makoto would cook up a storm with all of us here and I can't wait to taste some of it. Maybe I could be the taste tester . . . 

_Michiru's POV_

            I stumbled after Haruka's nose as I followed her to the kitchen. The scouts all make fun of Usagi when she eats but they haven't seen Haruka in one of her hunger moods, it would put Usagi to shame. I'm sure they'll find out fast enough and the way Ruka is dragging me it might be sooner then later! 

            We passed Sets and Hotaru-chan talking in the den and I was able to wave quickly as we went toward the kitchen. From the looks of things, Hotaru is talking to Sets about what we did. She understands why we did it, demo it's going to take a while for things to go back to normal.

            Just as we were entering the kitchen the doorbell rang. Everyone in the kitchen stopped and looked at us. Makoto was standing at the stove absently stirring something that looked suspiciously like chocolate. Minako was showing Yaten how to put the crinkles in the edges of a pie crust (where did she learn that anyway?) and Rei-chan was standing at the sink wiping something, which looked even more suspiciously like chocolate, off of Hope.

            "Well, aren't you going to get that?" asked Makoto.

            "Nani?" Haruka had eyes for nothing but the contents of the pot. 

            "She's right Ruka, it is our house, we should answer the door." I shook her arm a little and she looked at me. "Oh right . . . but couldn't I have a taste first?"

            Makoto looked at me a little oddly and I just smiled. No point in giving them more hints then they need. "No dear, lets go open the door before Luna tries to and it turns out to be the gardner and she scares him half to death."

            "Oh ne." Ruka finally turned back toward the door with a pout and only left the room after a final look at the delicious pot which was being taken off the stove as the other girls followed us out of the room.

_Rei's POV_

            I wouldn't miss this for the world. I've only known Usagi's parents for about three years but that's long enough to know that the next couple of hours are going to be interesting. I followed the other Inner Senshi toward the front door and we were met by Fighter-san and Kakyuu-hime half way there. I silently handed Hope over to her parents (maybe they'll be able to get the chocolate stains out of her dress) and continued on to the front foyer. I arrived in time to see Haruka opening the door.

            "Tsukino-san, please come in." And she took a step back to let Usagi's family in.

            "Arigato Ten'ou-san, for inviting us to your home." Mrs. Tsukino smiled brightly at Haruka. She motioned to Shingo who had entered behind his parents and from the look on his face wants to be anyplace but here right now. "This is our son, Shingo-chan." Shingo bowed and muttered, "Nice to meet you." Haruka only smiled. "Don't worry, Shingo-san, this evening won't be as boring as you think! This is my partner, Kaiou Michiru." Michiru walked up and bowed politely to the Tsukino's before taking Haruka's hand. 

            "And this is my husband, Tsukino Kenji." Mr. Tsukino managed a credible smile but it wasn't all that convincing. Oh my gosh! He thinks Haruka is a boy!

_Mina's POV_

            Why on earth is Rei giggling? Mr Tsukino's expression is a little odd, but nothing worth giggling over.

            "Hey Rei . . . what's so funny?"

            She whispered back, "Tsukino-san thinks Haruka-san is a boy!" and she was off giggling again. Even louder.

            "He what??" 

_Makoto's POV_

            What are those two going on about? I poked Minako's back and asked "What's gotten into you too? The others are looking!" Rei did a masterful job of pulling herself together long enough to reply, "Tsukino-san thinks Haruka-san is a boy!"

            "Nani?" I did a double take and sure enough the look on Tsukino-sans' face was as welcoming as a gorilla protecting his young. The fact that Haruka was already attached didn't appear to help all that much. "He's not doing that badly! It'll be okay."

            "Yeah but just think about how he's going to react to Mamoru if this is what Haruka's getting."

            I turned back to see Michiru watching us with a funny look on her face. Suddenly she went up on tip toes and whispered something into Haruka's ear. Haruka turned and looked at her oddly but finally nodded. 

            "Finally, may we introduce our daughter, Hotaru-chan." She motioned the smallest Senshi over (she had followed us all out to the door when the bell had rung) and Hotaru bowed politely. "Nice to see you again Tsukino-san."

            Mrs. Tsukino looked at her oddly, "Have we met before young lady?" Hotaru suddenly paled and looked quickly at her parents. 

            "Hai, Tsukino-san, she has been over a few times with Usagi-chan." Michiru quickly explained. 

            "Well, I'm terribly sorry dear, I don't remember you." Mrs. Tsukino looked horrified. 

            "Oh, that's all right, it was a hard meeting to remember, a lot was happening then." Hotaru smiled brightly and took Michiru-san's hand. 

            Suddenly, Tsukino-san got a funny look on his face and started staring hard at Michiru and Haruka. His face got even more confused as he said, "Partner?" 

_Ami's POV_

            I think Mrs. Tsukino's face is going to burn off, it's so red. "Kenji! Mind your own business!" She hissed at him while trying to smile apologetically at their hosts.

            "Iie, it's all right Tsukino-san. We were trying to find a way to explain out situation to you and your husband ourselves, but he appears to have figured it out already." Michiru smiled comfortingly at Usagi's mother and then turned to Usagi's father. "Yes, Tsukino-san, Haruka is a girl, we both live in this house with our adopted daughter and our friend Meioh Setsuna. It's an odd combination I know, but it works for us."

            It was Mrs. Tsukino's turn to look slightly shocked. Mr. Tsukino, on the other hand calmed down considerably, not totally, but enough that his smile was more genuine. "Well then, that's okay." Mrs. Tsukino looked at him like he had three heads but didn't say anything.

            "Well then, where is Usagi? The four of you are here," and he pointed at the me and the rest of the Inner Scouts, "so she must be here somewhere." 

            Oh my gosh, I hadn't realized we were that inseparable. "Yes, she is Mr Tsukino." I replied in my blandest voice. "She'll be out in a minute. Let me go tell her you're here. Why don't you come in and sit?" I turned around and headed back down the hall into the living room and everyone proceeded to follow me. 

_Michiru's POV_

            As we neared the living room, I started to hear voices. Then, when as we entered the living room, I realized that it was Endymion-sama arguing with Serenity-sama. I glanced quickly at the Tsukino's but they didn't seem to recognize the voices, even though they were looking directly at the bedroom door. Ami glanced worriedly at Usagi's parents as well and hurried over to the door but she wasn't there in time. It was flung wide open and our Prince stepped out with an obviously angry Princess in his arms.

            "Mamo-chan put me down!"

            Oh dear, I think we're in for some trouble.

LoneMala@hotmail.com


	9. Chapter 9 Disbelief

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to come out everyone but my Grandfather fell out of a tree on the long weekend and the last two weeks have been nuts. He died yesterday morning and the funeral is in two days so I'm going to put this one on half completed  . . I'll write more soon, this isn't over. Any suggestions would be welcomed!

                                                                         Mala (LoneMala@hotmail.com )

Disclaimers . . . still the same as Chapter 1        

**Chapter 9 a)**

_Ikuko's POV_

            'NANI?' I stood in shock and stared at the black-haired man who was holding my blond . . . 

            "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

            "Usagi! What happened to your hair?"

            "Mako-chan!" yelped Usagi as Kenji lurched toward the young pair. Makoto suddenly popped up in front of Kenji and took his arm. 

            "Pardon me sir. Please stay back for a moment."

            "Now, Endy put me down so I can greet my parents." I sighed in relief as he started to lower her to the floor.

            "Matte!" 

            This time it was Usagi who yelled "Nani? Ami?" I looked over to find the familiar blue haired girl typing on a small blue calculator sized machine and wearing a blue visor that . . . wasn't attached to her head? 

            "Iie, Princess. Endymion had the right idea the first time. Your going to greet your parents from a nice comfortable arm chair the way we agreed upon. You're too weak to do it any other way. Or do you want to fall asleep half way through your explanation?" She smiled sweetly at the end and I just stared at her.

            "Princess? What's wrong with Usagi? Who's Endymion? And what happened to your hair??" 

_Ami's POV_

            I turned and stared at Usagi's mother in shock. We'd all been friends with Usagi long enough to know that Tsukino-san hardly ever raises her voice to strangers. I can't believe that she's just yelled like that. Actually, I'd sort of expected that particular reaction from her father. However, he's still having a glare-down with Mamoru and being physically restrained by Makoto.

            Usagi, who although being held, was now on her own two feet (against Mamoru's better judgement if the look on his face has anything to say about it) and took a shaky step toward her parents. She didn't go very far before she started to collapse. It wasn't Mamoru who caught her though. Her father wrenched away from Makoto just in time to save her from a fall about one second before our Pince. Still glaring at him Tsukino-san hauled up his daughter and started for the door. 

            "Papa, Iie! Where are you going?" Usagi was struggling but not getting very far. I turned and looked at Endymion and his look said "Don't let them out of this room, father or no, she's not being taken out of this room." I silently stepped in front of the living room door and waited until Tsukino-san realized I was blocking it. I smiled up at Makoto as she followed along behind them toward me.

            "Move aside Mizuno-san. I'm taking Usagi home." Growled Mr. Tsukino when he finally saw me. I didn't even need to answer, Usagi beat me to it.

            "No, you're not Dad! I called you here to tell you something in front of my friends and I'm planning to do just that. Now, help me over to that chair so I can sit down!" Usagi's voice held more suppressed anger then I've ever heard come from my friend and I'm glad it wasn't being directed at me. Apparently her father didn't know what to make of it either as he just stoped in his tracks and stared down at her.

_Haruka's POV_

            Well this is getting us nowhere. Until she sits, she can't explain anything! This was all bad timing.

_Hotaru's POV_

            Whow . . . I grabbed onto Michiru-mama's leg to keep from falling off the couch we had sat on as Haruka-papa suddenly got up. She strode over to Usagi and her father, picked her up right out of his arms, and while everyone looked on a little surprised, took her over and plopped her down into the armchair Our Prince had been occupying earlier. She sighed as she sat Serenity down and then smiled at her, "Now answer your parent's questions Neko-chan before Ami has to work her medical magic on them!"

            Boy, Tsukino-san doesn't look angry at all, almost more bewildered then anything. "Usagi? Why did she do that Usagi? Why did you let her?" Gosh, he sounds hurt!

            "Because I can't leave Daddy." She held out her hands, imploring him to come to her where she sat in the chair. He came (of course) and crouched down in front of her. "I need you to listen Otou-san, and not judge until you know everything."

            "Usagi, your starting to scare me. You didn't make it sound this important over the phone!" Usagi's mother was starting to look as hurt and worried as her husband.

            "What have you done this time baka?" This was from Shingo who had finally come out from behind his mother. 

            "She's done nothing you dummy! Don't be mean to our Princess!" There, that's told him. Who is HE to be mean to Serenity? Just a stupid boy.

            "Princess? Usagi a Princess? Who are you and what do you have, air for brains? Usagi isn't a Princess."

_Ikuko's POV_

            "Shingo-chan! That was uncalled for! Apologise this instant!" I can't believe he did that! We're the guests here and no matter what is happening he will be on his best behaviour. 

            Shingo turned red at my reprimand and muttered an apology.  "Sorry . . . ahh . . . " Oops . . . Shingo doesn't know her name!

            "Accepted." The young girl smiled at Shingo, goading him on.

            "Mom, I think a few introductions are in order before I answer your questions. In fact, it will make answering them easier." She started gesturing at all her friends to come into the room and the started pointing as she said, "You met Haruka and Michiru at the door. They own the house. This is their daughter, Hotaru. The tall lady behind them with the green hair is Setsuna Meiou, she's a fashion designer in her spare time and she also lives here. The three . . . " and there was a long pause as Usagi searched for someone in the group. She gave a start as one of the three young men standing by the bedroom door waved at her and then pointed at them. "...young men over there are Seiya, Yaten and Taiki Kou and the woman beside Seiya is his . . . ahhh . . . "

            "...wife." The black haired young man stepped forward and bowed gracefully as she pulled his wife closer. "This is my wife Kaykuu and this" and he hoisted up a little girl who had been standing behind the women's skirts, "is our daughter Hope."

            I peered closely at the little girl and suddenly felt an irresistible urge to hold her. "May I?" I stretched my arms out toward her and to my surprise she almost jumped toward me. Looking down at this little red haired child I feel almost like I know her, like I should remember her for some reason. She's absolutely adorable.

            "Chibi-chibi." 

            "Oh!" I know I've heard that before!

            "Is everything all right Tsukino-san?" asked the baby's mother.

            "Yes, I'm fine, I just felt a little faint for a moment. It's odd but it's almost like I know this child from somewhere but I can't place her at all." The young women got a funny look on her face but then smiled and took Hope back. I turned back toward Usagi and took Kenji's hand in mine. Giving up that child had almost made me feel like a part of me was missing.

            "You know the rest of the girls here right?" Kenji and I nodded. 

            "But who is he?" Oh . . . my husband can be a little too blunt sometimes.

_Endymion's POV_

            Okay, I know Princes aren't supposed to squirm but boy, do I feel like squirming! Everyone is looking at me; the girls are smirking, Serenity is worried, Seiya is grinning like a fool while Taiki and Yaten are just smiling, Shingo is sizing me up, Mrs. Tsukino is confused and Mr. Tsukino looks like he wants to rip me in half. I think I'll just work on Mr. Tsukino for the moment.

            "Hello sir, nice to see you again. I'm Chiba Mamoru, Usagi's boyfriend." In for a penny, in for a pound.

_Makoto's POV_

            He's got more guts then brains our Prince does. What the heck is he doing, giving me a job? Does he want me to have to pull Tsukino-san off him or is he just hoping for a miracle?

            Tsukino-san first went red and then turned white and then his fists started to tighten. Maybe this is a sign for me to get ready.

            "Please Daddy, please listen. I love him. I love Endy very much and he loves me too."

            Slowly, to my astonishment, Mr. Tsukino turned to look at his daughter through rage filled eyes.

            "You love him? How can you know this? You've only just turned 16!! How can you know something that important? He's got to be at least six years older then you! He's taking advantage of you."

            "No, Daddy, he's not." Usagi's voice was firm and stubborn. Every inch the Princess. "Mamo-chan would never do anything to hurt me. In fact he's saved my life more times then I could count already. He is my soul-mate."

            This time it was Mrs. Tsukino who turned white. "Saved your life? When has he had to do that?"

            "Please, sit and we'll explain everything." Mamoru started to steer Usagi's mother to the empty couch. She turned and stared at Mamoru and then turned and stared at Usagi, "Yes, please do explain. You haven't answered one question we've asked since we got here. I'll try again with my original question. What is wrong with your hair?"

            "It's going silver."

            "Well that's pretty obvious, but why? It wasn't like that yesterday. Nobody's hair goes grey that fast."

            "Not grey Tsukino-san, silver." Mr. Tsukino glared at Endymion.

            "We are speaking with our daughter, do not interrupt young man."

            "Actually dad, he's the one who pointed out that it was silver the first time. I thought it was grey too. He was right though. In about six hours I'll have hair the same colour as my mother, at least that' what Ami seems to think."

            "But Usagi, my hair is blue!"

            "Yes, I know Mom."

_Mina's POV_

            Boy, she's starting to look miserable and frustrated. I wondered how she was going to do this and apparently she hasn't figured it out either. Actually I'm surprised she got them sitting, that's farther then I thought she'd get.

            "Endy help me! I don't know how to do this." She looked up imploringly at our Prince who had, until now been standing by the bedroom door in front of the Starlights. Probably didn't want to offend Tsukino-san by standing too close, smarter then your average man. 

            "Maybe you should just tell them Sere, the truth is always the best starting place."

_Serenity's POV_

            He doesn't know how to do this either! Oh, lots of help he's going to be.  Well, we seem to keep coming back to that original suggestion. If it's all I've got, I'll go with it.

            "Mom, Dad, I called you here to tell you that . . .  I'm Sailor Moon." They just stared. Okay maybe they're going to take this better then I thought.

            Then again maybe they aren't. They're laughing. Shingo just fell off his stool and I think my mother's face is going to split if she doesn't quit smiling so hard. "Usagi dear, I really don't think stalling is going to make telling us your news any easier. Just tell us. We'll deal with what ever it is." All right, let's try this again.

            "That's it mom. I called you here to tell you I'm Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity and the future Queen of Earth. The rest of the girls are the Sailor Scouts and my court and Mamoru is my fiancé!" This time it was Dad's turn to comment, but he's not smiling anymore.

             "Usagi, it's fine to make up stories about your self, although you are a little old to be doing that, but don't be bringing your friends into them. That's rude. Oh, and your too young to have a fiancé!"

_Ami's POV_

            Ohh...I don't think that made her very happy. She's gone from looking totally frustrated to extremely angry.

            "I'm not a little child to be making up stories Otou-san. I am telling the truth. If you won't believe me then I'll prove it." What? But I thought...

            "Serenity! I thought you didn't want to do it that way?" 

            "Well if it's the only way they'll even believe the start of the story what else can I do Ami-chan? It'll get the REAL introductions out of the way at least. Alright Okaa-san, Otou-san, Shingo-baka watch and believe!"

            She quickly retrieved her locket from her sub-space pocket, which from the looks on their faces shocked her family enough. But she didn't get to transform, Mamoru was already taking her locket from her hand before she knew what she was doing.

            "Sere, you can't transform right now. You don't have enough energy."  I took out my mini-computer again (good thing I'm behind the Tsukino's) and scanned the Princess, and sure enough he was right. She might have been able to transform but she would have been wiped out completely. She just hasn't rested long enough and that stunt with Chibi-chibi didn't help.

            "But I have to Endy, it's the only way." She was pleading now, reaching out to grab his hand.

            "Usagi, I don't want you doing something that will hurt you. Why are you so tired honey?"

            "We just fought the final battle with Chaos and I had to defeat Galaxia by myself. It was a big rush at the time but flattened me afterwards." Usagi spoke almost absentmindedly as she continued to plead with Endymion.

            "Battle, what battle? Did you have something to do with what destroyed that TV station? I thought Makoto said you were with her!"

            "I was mother, I was with Sailor Jupiter and the rest of the scouts fighting. I was with Makoto, who just happens to be Sailor Jupiter." 

            "Usagi...." Mr Tsukino was starting to get as mad as he was earlier. 

_Serenity's POV_

            I have to put a stop to this round about talking. I never seem to be answering any questions, just creating more!

            "Endy, what if we do what we did earlier?" After all, all I need is the energy.

            "Yes, we can do that. Here lets both hold the locket, maybe it will work better. But your only holding that form for a few minutes and then your changing back, got it?" Well, I didn't want to stay in my fuku anyway, it's not the most comfortable thing to lounge around in. You always have to make sure your not showing something you shouldn't be.

            Just as we were getting ready to start, Dad interrupted. "What are you doing young man?"

            "Just trying to stop your daughter from doing something that will make her ill sir." I gave Endy a glare for that one. He returned it with a smug smile. I'll get him for that later. Dad has backed down however...will wonders never cease.

            I glanced over at Ami and she gave me the thumbs up so ....here goes.

            "Moon Eternal, Make-UP!!!" I was temporarily blinded by white light but then it toned down and turned a slight golden colour...rather unusual. Then I felt my wings and uniform wrap around my body and finally there I stood... Eternal Sailor Moon.

            With our hands still entwined around the Ginzuishou I turned to my parents, "Now, do you believe me?"


	10. Chapter 10 Introductions

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Authors Notes: Sorry this took so long but with the funeral, getting my sister back to school, finishing work and moving back to school I haven't really had time to work on this. I hope this was worth the wait for you.

**Chapter 10 **

_Shingo's POV_

            I can't believe it . . . Usagi baka is my favourite super hero? That's not possible, she's must be faking it. 

_Ikuko's POV_

            But what's wrong with her hair? What's . . . 

_Kenji's POV_

            NO!!! My little girl isn't going to be hurt. She can't fight, she's too clumsy! She . . . oh my gosh, Ikuko's fainting!

_Serenity's POV_

            I watched as my family ran their gauntlet of emotions. I wasn't surprised to see the anger on my father's face, demo I was surprised by it when I saw it in Shingo's eyes. What's he angry about? I thought that finding out he had a famous sister would make him happy.

            "Ikuko!" I returned my attention to my parents in time to see Haruka catch my mother as she passed out. 

            "Okaa-san!" I lurched forward but didn't get very far. I was still so weak I could hardly move and I only succeeded in almost falling down myself. Mamo-chan effortlessly caught me around the waist (practise does make perfect they say) and then scooped me up again. "Let me go Endy. I have to find out what's wrong with Mother."

            "Nothing is wrong with your mother Usagi, she just fainted." Ami was already scanning my mother and when I heard her diagnosis I calmed down and leaned my head back against Mamo-chan's shoulder. "She'll wake up in a minute. Just give her a moment."

            "I'll go get more chairs from the store room." said Haruka. "We'll need them now that your family is here Usa. Hotaru, would you like to help me?"

            "Yes, Haruka-papa."

            It was a few moments later, just as Haruka and Hotaru were coming back in with some black fold-down chairs, that my mother started to come around. I'm glad it wasn't much longer because I don't think I'm going to be able to hold this form forever. Demo, I can't let it go. I think Mother has to see me in it when she wakes up or this whole thing could be written off as a hallucination caused by fatigue or something.

            "Usagi . . . where is Usagi?" She laying on the floor and the first thing she thinks about is me. I suppose that makes some sense. I was the last thing she was thinking about before she keeled over.

            "Right here, Okaa-san." She turned to look at me and put her hand to her head. "What is wrong with your hair dear?" So we're back to that, doesn't she care about any of the rest of it?

            "It's going silver Okaa-san. It's a genetic quirk that's been passed down to each woman in my family. By the age of 18 all the women in my family are totally silver. Normally it would happen slowly demo, because of recent events I'm going through the process a little quicker then normal."

            "Usagi, no one in our family goes silver like that." 

            "I know Dad, and I didn't mean my earth family. I meant my Moon family. I have a past and memories to go along with this funky fuku. Will you let me tell you about them?" My legs are starting to tremble . . . I can't stand here like this for much longer.

_Endymion's POV_

            Just a bit more . . . ah . . . there. I slowly slid my arms around Sere's waist and took some of her weight. I know she wasn't going to last much longer but I also know that any abrupt movement by anybody will break the spell over her parents. She sighed a little as she leaned back against me and I received a very big thank-you.

            "I think we're ready to listen now Usagi." Mr. Tsukino looks so defeated. "Usagi, don't you trust us?" Usako jerked in my arms. Of all the things I had anticipated her parents would ask, that wasn't even on the list.

            "Of course I do Daddy, why would you even ask me that?"

            "Well you've obviously told your friends about your alter-ego, why didn't you tell us?" 

            Sere's face just melted. I'm not sure how else to put it. One moment it was rigid with strain and worry, the next she was smiling her thousand-watt smile again.

            "Oh Daddy, I didn't tell them any thing. They found out when they joined the group. I think maybe another REAL round of introductions is in order." She started waving at the others who quickly lined up, in order of appearance I note.

            "Mom, Dad, Shingo, I'd like to introduce my court, the Inner Senshi. Henshin ho minna." All four of the girls stepped forward together and yelled their transformation phrases at the same time. The room was momentarily filled with light and then each girl settled to the ground in her fuku. 

            Ami stepped forward again and bowed, "Milord, Milady. I am Sailor Mercury, the Soldier of Ice, and personal adviser to her majesty Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

            Next Rei stepped forward and bowed, "Tsukino-sama, I am Sailor Mars, the Soldier of Fire and 1st General of the Moon Kingdom."

            Makoto-chan was next and her bow, although abrupt and obviously unpractised as just as perfect as the previous two. "Lord and Lady Tsukino, I am Sailor Jupiter, Sailor of the Element Earth and personal bodyguard of Princess Serenity."

            Mina was the last to step forward and her bow was as perfect as the others. "Lady Tsukino, Lord Tsukino, I am Sailor Venus, Sailor of Love and leader of the Inner Senshi, Guard to Princess Serenity."

            "Other wise known as Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Makoto-chan and Mina-chan." Usagi smiled broadly at her friends as they took two steps back into the line up once again.

            "It's rather odd that all your friends happen to be Senshi Usagi. I mean, what were the chances of that!" Shingo sounded really sceptical and I can't really blame him.

            "Not really Shin-chan, we met as scouts. Remember, we've been scouts for over two years now, and if you think back you'll notice that as I found each friend, a new Sailor Scout showed up."

_Minako's POV_

            I think the Tsukino's eyes dropped about 4 feet in surprise.

            "You mean you've been doing this for two years USAGI!!! How could we not have noticed?" 

            "Demo, you did Mom. You did notice my grades getting worse and the time I spent away from home. You even noticed me crawling out of the house at odd hours. However, you attributed it to late hours reading comics and sneaking out to be with Mamoru. There was really no way you could find out without me actually telling you. There's a sort of magic that surrounds us. It's the same reason that the media can't get any pictures of us. They've had to go on people's sketches of us and that's what has allowed us to stay so well hidden. Rather convenient really."

            Usagi's parents were just staring at her as though she had grown two noses . . . I think we were all a little surprised. I mean I knew Usagi knew some of that but I've never really heard her say it. 

            "Right." I don't think Usagi's parents were really ready for this. I feel sorta sorry for them. Anyway it's back to the introductions I think.

_Haruka's POV_

            Okay it's our turn. I think she's going to have a harder time explaining us. I mean we've never even met her family until now. 

            "Now I'd like to introduce the Senshi of the Outer Solar System. It's their job to protect the edges of the solar system against outside attack." I waited for Michiru to step forward for a few moments and then felt a hand slid into mine. Yes, we do this together, just as we have from the beginning. Together we yelled out our Henshin phrases and landed with our hands still clasped together.

            "I am the Senshi of the Sea . . . "

            "I am the Senshi of the Wind . . . "

            "Sailor Neptune."

            "Sailor Uranus."

            Each of us bowed toward the Tsukino's as we introduced ourselves and then stepped back again. Hotaru and Setsuna then moved around us and stood in front of us. They whispered their phrases and came to rest on the ground holding their glaives straight up and down.

            Setsuna stepped forward first and knelt with her glaive in front of her. "I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gate. I have watched your daughter grow these past two years Tsukino-sama. You have much to be proud of. She will make a wonderful Queen."  She then gracefully stood and back up until she was standing beside Michiru. That left Hotaru.

            Instead of kneeling as I thought she'd do, she swung her glaive to the side and stood completely still. She did not bow as the rest of us had.

            "I am the Sailor of Destruction, Death and Rebirth. Sailor Saturn." Serenity didn't seem all that surprised at her attitude. She just calmly smiled at her and only then did Hotaru nod her head in submission. She then backed up to stand beside me and winked her Glaive out of sight.

            "They are other wise known as Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru. Any questions?"

            I think Usagi is really starting to enjoy this.

_Serenity's POV_

            Now that I know Dad's not likely to blow a gasket I'm really starting to enjoy this. I've wanted to do this for so long and now I'm finally getting to!

            "Why haven't we met you before? If I remember the local media coverage correctly, you girls have been around for only a few months. Why didn't you show up with the others?" Kenji was full of questions but for once it wasn't me who had to shush him. "Kenji dear, I think that's going to be part of their explanation later. Let's let them finish so we can get on with hearing the details." Shingo just grunted. Actually he doesn't look too happy about all this yet. I'll have to make sure I talk to him and find out what's wrong.

            "Okay, onto the next group." I waved at Seiya and Kaykuu to come forward. "Mom, Dad I'd like you to meet Princess Kaykuu of the planet Kinkomu and her guardians'; Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker. They came to earth to help us fight against Galaxia." Each of the Starlights bowed once and then backed up. 

            "Hey how come we don't get to see them transform?" asked Shingo belligerently. 

            Oh boy . . . this could complicate things just a trifle. Oh well. As Mamoru said, in for a penny in for a pound. "Don't worry Shingo you will. I just have one more person to introduce. They guys are also known as the Three Lights, Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou and Yaten Kou." I turned, leaned back a bit more against Mamo-chan, and continued. "The little girl in Seiya's arms in their daughter Hope, or Sailor Chibi-Star."

            "You knew the Three Lights and didn't tell me Usagi! How could you do that?" Shingo was totally up in arms now. I truthfully didn't realize that he was such a fan, or I would have mentioned it. 

            "I didn't realise you liked them so much Shingo or I would have said something about it.  I've just got to really know them recently so it wouldn't have done you too much good to know I knew who they were anyway." Shingo only grunted and flopped back down.

            "Sailor Fireball if you wouldn't mind showing my doubting Thomas of a brother that these three really are the Sailor Starlights..." 

            "I don't mind transforming demo is it really wise for my Scouts to transform as well?" 

            "It won't do any harm. I think there are enough other shocks going around that this one will be lost in the shuffle. Shingo has already promised not to tell anyone about any of this so  . . .  what can it hurt?"

            "That is true Princess. All right then . . . Henshin ho Starlights." All four of them called out their transformations at the same time as the guys had already pulled out their mics. The only one who didn't was Chibi-Chibi but that doesn't matter. She knows she has some growing to do before she can transform again anyway.

            When they settled on the ground again, I glanced at my family. They were gaping. There's no polite way to describe the way they were looking at the Starlights now. I nudged my father's leg and he lurched a bit and looked down.

            "Yes Dad, the Starlights are girls when transformed."

            "But Usagi, two of them are married." 

            "They are from a different world. And it doesn't matter, they love each other and that's all that counts. (Corney but true! :-)You will find out about all of this in due course. We have a story to tell now. But first, right before we start there are two more people I would like you to meet."

            "Nani? Usagi, I think you're going blind again...there aren't any more people in this room for you to introduce." Shingo's tone was scathing and before I could put in a calm rebuttal Hotaru rounded him upon.

_Makoto's POV_

            It was rather funny watching Hotaru take on Shingo. They're both around the same age I think, but Shingo is still far taller then Hotaru. That doesn't seem to matter to her. She stalked out of her place in line and planted herself in front of her unsuspecting victim. "That is the second time you have insulted our Princess in your ignorance."

            "Hotaru, please, let Serenity-sama deal with Lord Shingo." begged Michiru. 

            "Iie! It's our job to protect her and ...." 

            "Hota-chan." Serenity called to Hotaru and held out her hand beckoning the young girl toward her. Hotaru gave Shingo one last glare and then walked over to stand beside our young Princess.

            "Thank you for wanting to protect me Hotaru. There are some battles that I need to fight on my own however."

            "Usagi-chan, he shouldn't be talking to you like that. Even Chibiusa-chan wasn't that bad!"

            "He doesn't understand yet Hotaru and it's not his fault. There's no way he could know. He just sees me as he's always seen me. It will take a while for his opinion to change and until it does we'll have to be patient. Maybe you could help me? Could you be his friend, answer any questions me might have about all of this. You are the youngest one among and you may be better able to talk to him then any of us."

            "I want to help serenity-sama...demo I'm not sure we'd get along." She turned and glared a bit more. Oh...she's really going to push him. Shingo looks like he's going to burst.

            "I don't want a baby-sitter Usagi. I understand all of this just fine. Your nuts and so are all your friends." Oh boy this isn't good. 

            "Oh Shingo, just listen and watch. If you still feel that way at the end, that's your prerogative. However, don't close me off just yet, give it a chance. Give Hotaru a chance. Give each other a chance. I think you could be good friends." Usagi smiled at both of them and then turned back to her parents. Apparently she's going to give them a little time to think about it. I'm surprised that she paired them like that. Hotaru won't take kindly to Shingo's pranks...but then again he wouldn't like hers either. Maybe Usagi knows what she's doing after all.

_Michiru's POV_

            This should be interesting. Hotaru may look small but she's got enough attitude to make Shingo's life hell. I think maybe I'll talk to her later. She's got to accept this as well. Usagi is right, they both need someone to talk to and without Chibiusa here Hotaru is alone. She needs someone of her own age and Shingo will do well. After all, there aren't any other kids who know about our secret. This will allow them both to vent. To top it all off, Haruka can't object. Our Princess has already put her stamp of approval on the relationship, be it romantic or platonic, so she'll have to deal with it. Rather smart of Serenity-sama.

            "Now back to the introductions." Serenity then motioned to someone who was standing over by the door. We all knew it was Luna and Artemis but her family had no idea who she was signalling.

            The two felines sauntered over right under the Tsukino's noses and jumped up on the settee at Usagi's side. It wasn't until Luna meowed loudly that the Tsukino's even noticed they were there.

            "Luna! What is your cat doing here Usagi and who's this?" Mrs. Tsukino leaned down towards the new white cat and started to pet his head and scratch behind his ears. That is until Artemis introduced himself.

            "My name is Artemis, former advisor to Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Guardian of Sailor Venus and future advisor to Neo-Queen Serenity." I'll must give her credit, she didn't faint like she did earlier. Maybe they're starting to get used to surprises. She did sit down though, hard. Right onto the floor.

            "My name is Luna, former chief advisor to Queen Serenity, Guardian of Neo-Princess Serenity and future advisor of Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo."

            Mr. Tsukino wasn't looking much better then Mrs. Tsukino. "Usagi dear..."

            "Yes Daddy?"

            "How long has Luna been able to talk?" 

            "From the start. She's the one who found me and told me about being Sailor Moon. She's my guardian and she's the one who trained Ami, Makoto, Rei and I before Artemis showed up with Minako. Then they trained us all together."

            "Oh my gosh!" Shingo just about jumped over Hotaru in his excitement. "You don't talk to yourself!" What on earth is he talking about? Who talks to herself?

            "Shingo-chan, who are you talking about?" asked Serenity.

            "You!!!"

            "Of course I don't talk to myself you! I keep telling you that."

            "I know you do demo until today I could never figure out why you kept denying something that was so darned obvious. I'd voices in your room and then when you came out you would say you weren't talking to yourself, but who else would you be talking to? You don't have a phone in your room."

            Usagi shrugged, "I was talking to Luna."

            "Of course you were talking to Luna, demo I didn't know that! Now that I know she talks I understand who you were talking to. I was really starting to think you were going nuts sis. I teased you about it cause I hoped that would make you stop. I didn't want to have to tell Mom and Dad about it, they would really have thought you were going batty."

            "You mean that's why you teased me so bad...because you wanted to save me from my supposed wacky behaviour? Shingo why didn't you just ask me about it??"

            "I did, you said you weren't talking to anyone!"

            "True. And I couldn't have told you otherwise at the time. Oh well, we can't change it now. But yes, I was talking to Luna the whole time."

            Well that settles that, Shingo doesn't look nearly as antagonistic towards Serenity as he did when he came in. It must have been very frustrating for him. He must have been dealing with this by himself for at least the past year and it must have seemed to him like he was getting nowhere. Hmm...even Hotaru seems a little happier now, she's not scowling at him. I must mention to her that if she does that too much her face will freeze like that. She won't believe it of course, too much life experience for that, but maybe she'll stop glaring at people so much.

_Luna's POV_

            Well I'm glad those two have finally worked out their problems. It was getting very tiresome watching them day after day! Not to mention I can finally talk in my own home, the freedom of it!

            "Now that the introductions are done we should get on with answering your questions. Oh wait, I also forgot to mention that each of my Scouts is also the Princess of her respective planet too." 

            "You mean that your also royalty?" My father looked a little astonished by this, after all it's not often you turn out to be talking to this much blue blood at one time.

            "Yes Otou-san. Even Endymion is the Prince of Earth."

            "A Prince huh? Well being born royal still doesn't make you good enough for my daughter." Boy will this man never give up. Hasn't he figured out yet that you can change destiny? Well he'll know it after I finish telling him about it.

            "I understand sir. Love is not something given because of a rank. Actually once you've heard about our 'courtship' I think you'll understand this is more then just a type of arranged marriage thing." Now that I think about it I shouldn't be surprised that he is still angry, I should be totally blown away by the fact that he's letting Endymion-sama hold Serenity-sama at all.

            "Luna would you do the honours?" Serenity swept her hand towards me and I nodded. 

            "Hai Serenity-sama."

            "Luna is going to start our story because she is really the start of it all. Why doesn't everyone sit down and get comfortable. This could take a while."

            "Hime-chan......do we have to listen to the whole thing?" I can't believe this. You would think Haruka was one of the children whining like that. 

            "I think what she means is she's hungry and since we don't even come into the story until half way through, and since she's already listened to it a few times, could she got get something to eat? Or at least I think that what that whine meant." translated Michiru.

_Mina's POV_

            Haruka looks like a pouting puppy dog. In fact she had the same look on her face when Michiru was dragging her out of the kitchen earlier to answer the door. 

            "No Haruka you don't have to stay. Demo in payment you have to tell your part of the story. I'm sure that by then Luna could use a break."

            "Sure, but don't forget that Michi will help me." OH....I think she's just put her nose in it now, Michiru-san has that look about her. I don't think Haruka-san is going to get as much help as she thinks.

            "Yes dear, now lets go to the kitchen and let Luna get on with the history lesson." The two of then turned and left while the rest of us helped the Tsukino's, who appear to have gotten their legs back, to the couch and then sat ourselves down again.

            "Please keep any questions until a break, we've got quite a bit to tell you and I don't really want to be here all night and Usagi needs more rest." Luna was back to her old bossy self again but before she could start she was interrupted by Ami-chan of all people.

            "Serenity-hime, I think it would be a good idea to drop your transformation now. Your almost too weak to sit up." What she said appeared to be true. Although our Prince and Princess had sat down along with the rest of us, Usagi seemed to be leaning quite heavily on Mamoru still. 

            "Right Ami, I'm so tired I almost forgot. Thanks." She touched her broach lightly and light flared and then faded away to reveal our Princess, still in her dress, laying in her Princes arms. Her hair was more silver then before and her crescent moon was starting to show. Hmm.. that could cause trouble at school. Oh well maybe concealer will be able to cover it.

            "Usako, why don't you get some sleep while Luna tells her story. After all she was there for most of it." Oh he's sneaky our Prince is. He's rubbing her back trying to put her to sleep. She must need it more then we realize.

            "Iie, I want to be awake. I want to explain. And quit trying to make me sleepy Mamo-chan!" She tried to lift herself out of his arms but didn't get very far.

            "Alright, alright, no sleep, but just stay there. I like you here." Oh that's so cute! I wish I had someone to look at me like that. Somehow I don't think Tsukino-san would agree with me, he looks like he wants to rip Endymion-sama's heart out with a fork!

            "Fine, fine."

            "Now that we're all settled. Tsukino-sama here is our story..."

_Note:_ That line about the fork is taken from "Robin-Hood: Prince of Thieves" I just thought it worked well here! (P.S. It's 

actually supposed to be a spoon, but you know Mina-chan.)


	11. Chapter 11 The Beginning

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Dear Readers: I am so sorry this took so long to get out. School just got to be more then I thought it would and doing this completely flew out of my head for a while. Once I sat down and got writing, I  was able to get this out pretty quickly. I've figured out this is going to be a little longer then I had previously thought but I am going to finish it never fear. I hope you enjoy this addition!

Thanks to everyone who wrote me back after Chapter 10! I'm glad your enjoying it and from the sounds of things I'm managing to do what I wanted to with this. *S* Thanks!!

Disclaimers: Same as in Chapter 1....why on earth would they change!

****

**Chapter 11: The Beginning.....**

_Pluto's POV_

            It seemed to happen as if in slow motion. First her eyes widened in disbelief, then her hands came up to her face in horror and finally she launched herself across the space between the couch she had been sitting on, and Serenity-sama's chair. The final element was the cry of anguish she gave when she got her arms around her throughly astonished teenager. She hauled her up out of our Prince's lap as if she weighed almost nothing and proceeded to wail "You died?? You can't die! You couldn't die! You're here! Shinji nai!!"

            Usagi was trying to calm her mother down and hold herself up at the same time. She was doing an decent job at the latter, demo the former wasn't working. It didn't take long for Mr. Tsukino to get into the mix but I'm afraid that he only made things worse. His face was the colour of a thunder cloud, not that reassuring. "You all left her alone to face that monster? You deliberately left her!" 

            Now, I don't think his intention was to stop his wife from being able to carry out her hysterics, demo that's what happened when he pulled his daughter away from her and tried to sit Usagi down on the couch they had been sitting on. In losing the object of her fit Mrs. Tsukino stopped freaking out and looked around for Usagi. "Come on honey, we're leaving! Even if this is true, it's obviously not safe here for our daughter. Come on Shingo!"  Mr. Tsukino started to pick Usagi-chan up again but between her struggles and Shingo's "Otou-san, we can't leave yet, the stories not over." He wasn't going to get far. 

            "I've heard enough of this story. Some protectors! We're leaving."

            "No Otou-san, we're not. Stop being so mean. Were you listening to what Luna said at all? The other Scouts had to fight those things or Usagi-chan wouldn't have been able to get to the head youma! It was her job to fight it. They did help in the end after all. You're not being fair and your making the Scouts feel guilty. Yamete."

            "Shingo, I don't know when you became my second knight in shining armour but Arigato!!" Usagi had finally wriggled out of her father's grasp on the couch, as he stared in shock at Shingo, and was inching her way slowly back to Endymion-sama. "Shingo's right dad. Luna said it 'seemed like they'd all been killed', not that we had been. I made a wish on the ginzuishou just as I was passing out that we all be given a 'normal' life, so the crystal did that. It wiped out all our memories related to the Sailor Scouts, the bad guys etc. and replaced them with a year of fake memories. We didn't even know each other. Really, too all intents and purposes, I was the only one who WASN'T dead. I mean I might have been for a split second, but the other's all went a long time before me. We're fine, don't worry." She smiled reassuringly at her family and then turned around with a rather un-Princess like look of confusion on her face.

            "Shingo, what's gotten into you?" I don't think I've seen anyone blush like that in a long time, and considering I'm the keeper of time, that sure says a lot.

_Makoto's POV_

             I followed Michiru-san as she pulled Haruka-san to the kitchen. My initial goal was to continue with diner. I mean, the Tsukino's did come here to eat after all and they're going to need something before this whole thing is over. They're just too stunned right now to think about their stomachs. However, I have to admit, I had an ulterior motive. I've never heard Haruka whine about anything and I want to see what's going to happen in the kitchen. I want to be there just in case I need to protect any of the food we've already made. 

            The two of them went directly to the food on the stove and started to dish out some of the rice and chicken that I had already finished. It wasn't anything fancy and had only taken about 20 minutes to make so I wasn't too worried. I had time to make more of that. It was when they started toward the large chocolate cake that I hadn't even iced yet, that I started forward on my mission.

            "Iie! I haven't even iced that yet and it's for your guests! Since everyone else here, except you Outers, are guests you'll have to wait! I'm not serving a half-eaten cake to the Tsukino's!"

_Ami-chan's POV_

            I'm not sure what startled Haruka-san and Michiru-san more, the fact that an Inner Scout was reprimanding them, or that Mako-chan was coming at them with murder in her eyes while doing it. I couldn't help but giggle at the stunned look on their faces.

            Mako-chan rescued her cake from under their noses and pointed imperiously at the table. "Sit, eat. You can wait for dessert and eat with the rest of us." They went, their eyes sparkling with mirth.

            "Ami-chan, I think your going to have your hands full." Haruka winked at me where I stood in the kitchen doorway.

            I giggled a moment and then regally flipped my hair back (which takes talent when you have short hair) and headed to the refrigerator. "Not really, I can't cook worth a darn and I learned long ago not to enter or eat without permission! I won't have any problems." I grinned saucily at Mako-chan as I pulled milk out of the fridge.

            There was a comfortable silence for about the next 10 minutes as they ate, and we cooked.

            "You two have done that often haven't you?"

            "Nani?" Mako-chan glanced at me in confusion holding out the potato peeler.

            "You two look like your dancing." My own frown of confusion deepened. Haruka-san sighed and pointed to the innocent peeler, now in my hands. "You didn't ask for that and yet, Makoto-san knew to give it to you just when you needed it. It's almost telepathic the way you two have been doing the cooking. You didn't discuss what you were going to make, but you both knew. It's kinda creepy to watch."

_Michiru's POV_

            The two younger girls were blushing a sweet pink by now and it took a moment for them to answer. "Well I suppose we have, in a way. We've been friends for four years now and all of the Senshi have tried to help in the kitchen. Ami's the only one who's able to do it without getting in the way or destroying something. Rei is too bossy, Mina is an accident waiting to happen and Usagi-chan eats it faster then we can make it, or at least she used to." Her face clouded over slightly at the end and the two younger girls shared a pensive look.

            "Goshinpainaku you two, she'll be fine, after she gets finished telling her family that is. It looks like things are going to be pretty rosy in your futures too." drawled Haruka from the other side of the table. 

            "Nani?" again that cute look of confusion.

            "Well, it just seems to me, that you two have finally figured out how you feel." She gave them a wink that made both of them blush even more (innocent flirting, Haruka's chief pass time). "That's great!"

            Ami seemed to be blushing the hardest but didn't reject Makoto-san's hand when it clasped her own.

            "We're just sorry it took so long, and dying again to get it out in the open." Ami murmured.

            "Dying will do that to you. That's when I finally pinned Michi-chan down. It's annoying what emotional highs will induce to you do." Haruka grimaced. She's never been a very openly emotional person (with her real emotions I mean) and that particular moment was fraught with them. 

            "What happened?" They slowly drifted over to the table and sat at the other end, a trade off so they could see both of us clearly I assume.

            "It was after we found the Scared Cup. Haruka and I had promised each other that even if one of us died the other would continue on to finish our mission. Once it was over, I realized I couldn't let Haruka die again without at least telling her my feelings. Turns out she had the same idea. It made for a very emotionally laden evening but we've never regretted it." We were holding hands now and I have to admit, I'm a sentimentalist at heart, and it felt wonderful.

            Suddenly Haruka's hand tightened over my own and her face sobered. "If you ever need to discuss anything, onegai, come to us. We have some idea what it's like. Do you realise your going to have an even harder time of it then we do?"

            "Harder??? Michiru's parents disowned her! Your parents won't talk to you at all! How much worse can it get? At least we only have to tell one parent and we have a pretty good idea our friends aren't going to mind!"

            "That's true Makoto-san, but you aren't going to be confused with a guy." Haruka said with a sad tone of resignation.

_Hotaru's POV_

            I can't believe he's done such a turn around. He was such an idiot when they first got here. I've been answering all his questions while the others talked (only when he got confused of course) but I didn't realise he'd pulled such a 360.

            "I just realised that your Sailor Moon, that's all." I think the blank look on Usagi's face must have been somewhat the same as mine, had he been looking at me.

            "Shingo-kun" Serenity-sama was starting to sound a little concerned at this point. "You saw me transform over an hour ago, didn't you realize it then?"

            "Hai, but, not really. I mean, I saw it and I believed it but I didn't know it. Oh brother, that didn't make any sense."

            "Iie, Shingo, I know exactly what you mean. You knew the information, but that's entirely different from knowing it in your heart. Once your heart knew it, then so did you." Shingo flipped around and smiled a full wattage smile in my direction.

             "Hai Hotaru-san, that's it!" This time when he returned his attention to his family it wasn't Serenity he was focussed on though, it was his parents.

            "Otou-san, you can't just take Usagi away from this and think this it's all going to go away. It doesn't sound like it works that way. She's doing something here that is more important then you, or me, or what you order her to do. In fact, if you ordered her to have nothing to do with these people again, and I had to guess her reaction, I think she'd probably disown you."

            "Shingo! Onegai, don't say things like that." Serenity-sama looked almost panicked. I don't think she even considered the fact that her parents would do something like that. Tell her not to fight hai, but have nothing to do with her friends? No way. She'd die without them.

            "Is he right Usagi?" Her mother, ever the calm one in a crisis (after she gets over fainting).

            "It doesn't matter because it hasn't come to that and it never will. I still want to know what's up with Shingo! Quit putting me off." Her voice held the royal inflection we had started to hear a while ago but which surprised her brother.

            "Yes ma'am" he mumbled. "Well it's like this. You're my older sister, but you're also my favourite super hero, sorry guys." He smiled apologetically around at the rest of us. "I've always felt like I knew her somehow, like she was familiar. That's why I loved hearing about her/them. I looked up to her. I just realised that if I looked up to her, and she's the same person as my sister, then I guess I must look up to my sister too, at least the one that I'll get to know now that I know her secret. And Dad, isn't she a little old for you to be hauling home over your shoulder?"

            I think everyone in the room wanted to hug that young boy at the same time but Serenity-sama got to him first. She was whispering in his ear and the smile that bloomed on his face told us it was definitely something good. Her father on the other hand was still too stunned to move. 

            "Are you sure your only 15 years old young man? When did you grow to be so wise?" 

_Mina's POV_

            The anger was gone. It seemed to have drained away like rain through a sieve. His face wasn't red or molted and his hands weren't clenched in the fists that developed the moment he saw the two of them together. In fact even his rigid posture is gone. Oh, I'm not dreaming for one moment that they're permanently gone, after all, we haven't got to the part where he breaks up with her, but for now Shingo-san appears to have done the trick.

            "I don't know Otou-san, I just know I'm right. You and Okaa-san need to finish listening that's all I know. I want to find out what happened, obviously they didn't die because they're here and the others haven't even entered the story yet. I think there's a lot more to come."

            "Luna, you don't think my transformation might have affected him, do ya?" giggled Usagi-chan. "I mean, that's way too deep for Shingo-kun. He's starting to sound more mature then me and that's totally out of the question!" She ruffled his hair and then gave Hotaru a wink and went and sat back down, almost slumping into Endymion-sama's lap. 

            "Usagi honey, you look as tired as um mm . . . that little girl. Why don't you follow her example and get some sleep. I'm sure the others can tell us the story from here.  I promise, no more major outbursts, I'll keep control of your father." She got a dirty look from Tsukino-san for that remark. 

            "Iie, Mom. I want to be here. I'm not the only one who's tired though, from the looks of things. I think maybe you should put your Starlights to bed Kaykuu-hime. They were never reborn and they used up just as much energy as I did. I'm sure they could use the rest."

            "Usa-chan we want to stay!"

            "Fighter-chan, go to sleep. We'll call you before it's your turn, you won't miss the ending. You've heard this all once before anyway so this has got to be boring." She then got a sly smile on her face and added in a totally innocent tone of voice, "and you'll want all your strength for when Hope wakes up, you have idea how much trouble she can get into after a nap!"

_Iukuo's POV_

            They don't know how active their own daughter is? Reborn? Nani, they all died again????  I know I told Usagi we'd be good from now on but this time it's me who wants answers. I know . . . ah here it is. I'll just write down all these questions on here so that if they haven't been answered by the end of the story I'll remember to ask them then.

_Mina's POV_

            Seiya sighed and looked at Kaykuu-hime and I think that's what made her mind up. She was staring at the Starlights with a worried expression on her face that was very easy to read. It was saying something like this, 'I can't believe I missed how tired they look, I am such a horrible person.', or at least something along those lines.

            "Ne Serenity, maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt us. Do you have a baby bed around here somewhere, so we can lay Hope down as well?" 

            "Actually we do Seiya-san. You can use Hotaru's crib, it's still up in the attic and it's still fairly new. I'll go and get it for you and meet you upstairs. (More scribbling on Iukuko's pad.) You three can take the blue room, and you other two can have the room next door, it's done in yellow." Michiru-san bowed respectfully to Serenity-sama and Endymion-sama and then excused herself. 

            Fighter-san stood up and then gently took her little girl from her wife's arms. When Kaykuu-hime started getting up as well Fighter-san gave her a look. "You can stay if you would like. You're probably not tired and watching us sleep will get boring after a while."

            "Fighter, I'm being given the chance to watch over two of the most important people in my life, why would I turn that down?"

            Fighter followed Taiki and Yaten out the door with Kaykuu-hime trailing behind with a rather feline smile on her face.

_Luna's POV_

            I'm starting to wonder if it's something I said, there are fewer and fewer people in here all the time. Well, might as well get on with it, at this rate we're going to be here for the rest of this millennium!

            "Now, as I was saying, the girls were reborn again, however, they had no memory of the last year."

            "Luna . . . " Well that's one thing they've got in common, she can still interrupt with the best of them.

            "Hai, Serenity-sama?"

            "I think I'd like to tell the next part of the story. Onegai?" 

            "Of course, if you want to. Just let us know if you don't want to continue." I bowed slightly, rather hard to do as a cat since your already close to the ground, and then curled up into the divan to listen to my story being told by my Princess.

            "Well, as Luna said we didn't have any memories, we didn't even remember each other. My wish had come true, but it wasn't to stay that way . . . "


	12. Chapter 12 Ali and Ann

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this on FF.net after Chapter 11, it's great to know that you're enjoying it. Any suggestions will be gratefully accepted. *S*

Naru B.: I'm sorry I haven't any plans to include Naru in this particular story right now. It does present an interesting idea for another story though doesn't it. I'll think on it.

**Chapter 12: Ail and Ann**

_Haruka's POV_

            It was actually rather amusing to watch them try to find the right words. They wanted to ask what I meant by saying that, demo both of them were too polite to say anything that would seem offensive. After a few moments I decided to give them some slack and explain.

            "Out in public. You may not have a hard time with your family or your friends but it's out in public that things are going to get rough. It works okay for Michi and I because we're naturally like this, demo you're not."

            "I think that what Ruka is trying to say is that, with the way she dresses she's constantly confused for a man. It wasn't something either of us planned but it does allow us to go out in public with a bit more anonymity then we would have otherwise. You girls aren't going to have that advantage." 

            The two teens looked at each other. "I'd never really considered that. But it shouldn't really matter should it? I don't care what others think, my friends and my family will understand and that's really all that counts." Ami stated firmly.

            "That's true, but there WILL come times when it all gets a little too much for you. Onegai, when that happens, come and talk to us, that's all we ask. Don't keep it inside."

_Makoto's POV_

            I could almost detect a hint of pleading and worry in Haruka-san's tone and I was surprised at the pensive expression on her face. "Hai, Haruka-san, we will." I swept a quick look at Ami, who nodded slightly, "We promise. Arigato for offering."

            "That's what friends are for Makoto-chan. You Inners taught us that, even if it did take us a while to catch on."

_Endymion's POV_

            I gently swept a few strands of hair from my sleeping angel's face and then returned my attention to Rei-chan. It hadn't taken long for Usako's recent exertions to catch up with her and she had fallen asleep between one breath and next right. She had been describing how Ann and Ail had tricked us into thinking they were human and had suddenly just dropped off. She was now snuggled into my chest breathing deeply with a slight frown on her face. 

            My heart had been twisting the entire time she had been talking. I know it's not my fault that I didn't remember anything but that knowledge doesn't abate any of the guilt that I'm feeling.

  


            "You know, I think I still have those pictures somewhere." I returned my attention to the conversation just in time to be totally confused. 

            "Okaa-san, what pictures? Usagi-chan never took a picture of the Makaiju (Doom Tree), and I doubt the aliens stuck around long enough to get one taken." Shingo-san and Hotaru-san had shifted slightly during the time Rei-chan had been talking and they were now sitting between his parent's feet, their backs against the couch. His neck was twisted at quite an angle to look up at his mother. 

            "Gomen ne, dear. I was just a little distracted for a while. I'm referring to those pictures that she used to try and remind Mamoru-san about his past. I think I still have them tucked away in Usagi-chan's baby book. One day I found them on the counter in the kitchen and when I asked Usagi who they belonged to she said herself, but would I throw them out, 'colouring is for children'. I couldn't do that, she'd obviously put a lot of heart into them, so I put them away. I thought they might be something she'd get a kick out of looking at later. You know, one of those things you bring out and embarrass your child with when they get married or have their own children."

            "You keep stuff like that?" Shingo seemed horrified at the thought and I could almost see the gears in his head working, 'Where would she have my stuff hidden? I've got to find it!'

            "All parents do dear, and Iie, you'll never find it. Parents have ways of keeping that sort of thing hidden." Ikuko smiled mysteriously at her son and patted his head. Shingo just turned back around with a frown of annoyance marring his features.

            "So, Chiba-san, now that you have your memories back, what happened? I remember Usagi coming home one day about three years ago and she was a high as kite. I recall it quite clearly because her mother and I had been quite worried until then. She had always been such a happy child and for some reason she had seemed to be depressed. We were starting to wonder if she needed some counselling, demo after that day everything seemed okay again. Would your sudden reappearance have been that 'something'?" His tone wasn't menacing, but the underlying growl was clear for all to hear. Oh boy.

_Minako's POV_

            How the mighty has sunk. I've always considered Endymion-sama something of a cold fish. After all, he never seems to get riled about much of anything. It takes a lot to get him nervous. Tsukino-san seems to be someone who can do it with ease though. He's got such a look of panic on his face that I almost wish someone would save him, but Iie . . . he needs some practise in dealing with his future father-in-law, why not let him start now.

            "Uh . . . hai, Tsukino-san. That is most likely why. Usako and I had a long talk after the Makaiju (Doom Tree) left and she was all smiles when we got to your home. Even I noticed the difference in her at the time." His eyes had a shadowed haunted look to them now but I didn't say anything. I don't think Mamoru-san would appreciate drying things out right now. "I may not have remembered her, as my Princess, but I knew Ondagno Atama. I too, had received memories to fill in those I'd lost and the sad, forlorn young girl that she had become didn't fit with my memories of her at all. I'd started to wonder what was wrong as well." Usagi's father only grunted and continued to glare blackly at our young prince. His fists weren't clenched but those thunderclouds were starting to develop again.

            "Well it seems things were back to normal then." commented Usagi's Okaa-san happily completely oblivious to her husband's developing mood. "But those other girls still haven't shown up in this amazing story." she said, waving her hand toward the hallway leading to the rest of the house. "Does that mean that there's more?"

            "Way more Tsukino-san demo the next story is Endymion-sama's." Rei inclined her had politely toward Mamoru and he returned the gesture. 

            "Yes Rei, I think you're right. Usako's not awake so I guess Chibiusa is my part of the story isn't she? All right then . . . "

_Michiru's POV_

            "Iie, Haruka! You only needed to put half a cup of that in! Oh here, let me." Makoto is about to have a melt down I think. I exchanged a look with Ami and both of us smiled widely.  Makoto grabbed the bowl from my lover's hands and quickly started to sweep some of the extra flour out of the mixture. She smiled in relief after a few moments. "I think that's saved it. What is wrong with you Ten'ou-san, haven't you ever made a cake before?" Her question was a serious one but I just couldn't help it.

            "You mean one that wasn't a rock, Makoto-chan?"

_Ami's POV_

            I'm not known for being a really giddy person but I sooooo wish I had a camera right now; a picture of Haruka's look at this moment would have kept me into stitches every time I looked at it! Her faced was scrunched up into a look of indignation, hurt and confusion, all of them trying for dominance at the same time. In a way it was endearingly child like, something that I haven't often attributed to this tall, normally formidable women. 

            "Michiru-chan that was a horrible thing to say." She continued to pout and turned back to Mako-chan with a look of pleading, "after all, the one I made two months ago was eatable, after it was in the microwave for three minutes. Softened up nicely." All three of us rolled our eyes at that comment. "Hey, isn't it the thought that counts?"

            Mako-chan snorted rather indelicately. "Whoever told you that, in relation to food, was an idiot." She glared one more time at Haruka and turned back to the half-finished cake batter.

            "Don't worry Haruka-san, it'll be all right. Why don't you help me peel these carrots and make some carrot sticks?" I grinned innocently, "After all you can't mess those up too much."

_Hotaru's POV_

"Hotaru-san. Hotaru-san . . . ?" I glanced up quickly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Nani? Shingo-san, what is it?"

            "Diajobu? You seemed to have spaced out a bit."

            "I'm all right. I guess I was just thinking hard." I smiled a bit to show that I was telling the truth, but he just continued to look at me. 

            "Ano, have I met you before?" His eyes were searching my face intently and I couldn't help but smile at his rather ironic question. He's asked me that just a few stories too early. "Hai, Shingo-san, demo if you listen, you'll find out when. Don't worry, you can't remember." That seemed to confuse him even more so I just sighed and stopped trying to explain. "Goshinpainaku, Shingo-san, it'll make sense eventually."

            He nodded absently and turned back to listen to Mamoru telling the Tsukino's about Chibiusa. 

_Ikuko's POV_

            "This is all rather far fetched young man." stated Kenji in a superior tone. It was rather embarrassing actually. He seemed to think he'd caught young Mamoru-san in a lie and he was going to milk it for all it was worth. Men, don't they ever grow up? "You really expect us to believe that we had a young girl living with us and we don't remember it? That is very unlikely. Not to mention, we don't have any nieces!"

            "I can prove it to you Mr. Tsukino." Rei interrupted from her chair. Mamoru-san looked at Rei-chan with profound gratitude and indicated that she should continue. I don't think he was enjoying the scolding my husband was giving him, whether he was in the right or not.

            "Mrs. Tsukino, please try to remember back about 2.5 years ago. You went through a phase where you brought an extra cup to us every time we had tea at your house. Do you remember that?" I sat back a bit and ran backwards through the years.

            "Hai, Rei-san I do. It drove me nuts for a while, and it took almost three months for me to stop doing it. Actually, it was even more then that, now that I think about it. I had some very odd compulsions about that time as well."

            "Like what Ikuko? Why didn't you tell me about them?" Kenji sounded worried and I patted his arm reassuringly. "It was nothing dear. I knew they were silly and after a while I trained myself out of them again." He seemed content with that but continued to hold my hand.

            "If I may, what kind of compulsions were they?" asked Rei.

            "Well, you mentioned that little bunny cup, I always wanted to get it out when you girls were over. Demo, it was other things as well. I was constantly attracted to the attic for some reason. I kept thinking I had to wake someone up for school in the morning and would go to yell up the stairs, or I would be doing the house cleaning and for some reason I would get this feeling that the room upstairs needed to be dusted. Now, I do dust the attic, but not as often as the rest of the house and I found this rather odd. The most annoying one however was when I'd make an extra lunch for Usagi and Shingo. For some reason I just automatically made three for about two weeks." I looked lovingly at Usagi, sleeping soundly across from us. "Usagi enjoyed it quite a bit I think since she always took the extra with her."

            I was surprised to hear Minako-san giggle. "She wasn't the only one Tsukino-san, Makoto enjoyed getting to eat all of her lunch for a while too. Actually all of us enjoyed that."

            "Anyway, that was caused when Chibiusa left. All your memories of her were erased when she went, demo you still had some habits that had to wear off. We all sort of experienced the same thing although Usagi took it the hardest."        

            "Why? I can't imagine Usagi enjoyed sharing her room with someone, especially if we ordered her to do it." Kenji sounded suspicious but wasn't freaking out . . .  yet.

            "There's more to tell Tsukino-sama. Usagi-chan eventually got very attached to that rug beaver." Minako seemed to be completely was serious and I was too polite to correct her. I was starting to get used her rather flamboyant speech patterns. After all, she's been around the house enough in the last four years. 

            "Why was she here and when did she leave?"

_Hotaru's POV_

            All eyes swung to look at Shingo. "Well, you said she hypnotized us to make us think that she was part of the family, but she must have done it for a reason. Doushite?" Maybe he's not such a baka after all. He's got promise.

            "Your right Shingo, she did." Mamoru-san smiled gently at Usagi's brother and after absently kissing Usagi's forehead took a breath to continue.

            Suddenly I had to leave. I don't want to hear any more about Chibiusa, I miss her too much. I haven't seen her in so long. "Endymion-sama?" 

            Mamoru-san startled slightly but turned to look at me, "Hai Hotaru-san. What is it?"

            "May I be excused please? I think most of the questions that Shingo's going to be asking will be one's you'll have to answer so, I don't really need to be here and . . . I  . . . " Tears started to well in my eyes and I swiped at them urgently. "Onegai." Gosh, I am such a baby.

            "Go right ahead Hotaru-chan. Maybe you could go and check on dinner and see how things are progressing."

            "Arigato, sir." I stumbled to my feet and all but ran out of the room.

            I rushed down the hall toward the kitchen, intent on doing exactly what Endymion-sama had asked of me, hoping it would take my mind off of Chibiusa. When I arrived in the kitchen Ami-chan and Haruka-papa were sitting at the dining table while Makoto-chan stood over the stove stirring something and Michiru-mama stood at the island cutting up potatoes.

            "Makoto-chan, Endymion-sama would like to know when dinner will be ready." She turned around at my question answering in an almost absent minded way, "The whole thing should be ready in an hour or so Hotaru-chan. We're going to do it buffet style in the dining room." Then she turned back and continued to stir. 

            I nodded my head and was about to back out of the room when Haruka-papa got up, came over, and crouched down in front of me. "Hime-chan, what's wrong?" Michiru-mama looked up her soft question and quickly started to dry her hands on a towel. 

            "Daijobu, Haruka-papa. Nothing's wrong." I might have actually convinced them, had a tear not defiantly streaked its way down my cheek. 

_Michiru's POV_

            I could almost see Haruka flinch when Hota-chan startled back from her hand as she wiped the tear away. I know it's going to take time, but I think a talk might be in order, right now. 

            Hotaru's tears started to come quicker and Haruka asked urgently "Hotaru, what's wrong?"

            She sniffed a bit and then managed to say, "Endymion-sama is telling them about Chibiusa's arrival . . . " Then she threw her arms around Haruka and started to sob.

By: Mala B (LoneMala@hotmail.com)


	13. Chapter 13 A Parent's Love

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Authors Notes: 

            Thank you so much to those who wrote me and reviewed. I'd like to say a special thanks to Andrew who really inspired me to ignore my exams and write this instead. Thanks! (At least right now, after I get my report card might be a different story *S*). 

            Thank you also, to moon legend wolf and qnofserenity. It's been so long since I updated (sorry) that your reviews meant all that much more to me.

            Lottio: I'm afraid I had to do a few things before that particular event, but don't worry, I will get there. Enjoy the story until then.

            Taxi: Just let me know if he starts to get unrealistic okay. *S*

            Here is the first half of this chapter. I will have to finish it when I get home for the holidays (yes my exams are starting to catch up with me). This was turning out to be longer then I had planned and I just have to study! The second half should be up by next week or so. Keep your eyes out for it.

**Chapter 13: A Parent's Love**

**Part 1**

_Shingo's POV_

            It sounds like this little girl was a real pain in the butt! The way Rei-san's describing her I can almost picture her! It must have been nice to have someone else to focus on though instead of worrying about Usagi all the time. I almost wish I could remember.

            ".... then Mamoru-san suddenly broke up with Usagi and it took us quite a while to figure out what was going on there. At first we only noticed how upset Usagi was all the time, but she wouldn't tell us what was going on. It wasn't until Ami noticed that Usagi wasn't talking about him any more that we finally put two and two together. By this time she was hardly eating and Luna said she was having nightmares almost every night. It didn't help that youma were showing up on a regular basis!"

            I flicked my eyes over to Chiba-san in time to see him flinch and hold my sister even closer against him. He almost seemed to be shivering. But his eyes, they were the scariest part. They're so shadowed I'm surprised he can see out of them. Actually, I don't think he is. He seems to be staring at something that none of us can see (I looked toward the door just to make sure, after all, it wouldn't surprise me to see anything else weird here). 

            As Rei-san's description went on, getting more descriptive as it went, I watched Mamoru-san intently. I know a kid my age isn't supposed to see this type of stuff but come on, he's sitting right in front of me. Rei's not in an easy spot for me to see from my position on the floor so it's natural that I look at him . . .  at least that's what I keep telling myself. 

_Ikuko's POV_

            I start when I feel my son twist around at my feet to stare into my husbands face. What is he looking at?

            Oh dear, I'm glad I'm still holding his hand. What is causing him to get angry again, I thought that was settled earlier?

            Oh that. My gaze swings back to Usagi just in time to see Mamoru-san's hold tighten another notch, although I think she may be running out of oxygen at this point his hold looks to be so tight. What's wrong with the poor boy? I look down and see my son, also staring at the young man across from him, but with an expression of pity. 

            It's amazing how different the children are from the parents. Ken-chan is getting angrier while Shingo is sympathizing. He knows what it's like to worry about Usagi. (Which I must admit knocked my socks off!) Kenji, on the other hand, can only understand that he was hurting his little girl, and is right now holding her way too close.

            My goodness, Mamoru looks like he's going to pass out! He's so pale and he's trembling. I wonder what  . . . 

_Mamoru's POV_

            I have to get out! I can feel myself falling apart and I need to get out of here before that happens but, I don't want to wake Usako. What can I do, what can I do . . . 

            Gently, slowly, I ease Usako out a little and start to stand, but crap! ... I can't take her with me. Her father would have a tornado! I can't leave her behind! My arms tighten convulsively but then I see Shingo staring at us from the floor. Irrationally that helps, he's here, and he'll protect her. It's obvious he's had some practise at it (in his own misguided way). I quickly turned around and laid her out on the chair again, her head propped up with a pillow. 

            "Sleep on Usako."

            Turning abruptly I look at the occupants of the room, who are all staring me. "Gomen nasai minna-san. I....I ...Please Rei continue." I can't hear anymore!

_Rei's POV_

            I starred at the door of the bedroom as it shut quickly behind our Prince.

            Shimatta! I never even thought about him! What a baka I am!

            "Rei you baka! Didn't you even think about Endymion-sama when you were laying it on so thick? He looks like he's going to fall apart! You know how much he hates himself for what he did! Your just adding fuel to the problem!"

            I could hear Minako almost yelling and nodded silently starting to feel a little nauseated with myself. "Gomen, I didn't mean to do that. I was just about to the part where they make up anyway!" I tried to defend myself out of habit but one look at Mina and I could tell that she was having none of it.

            "Where are his parents?"

_Haruka's POV_

            I don't know how long I knelt on the kitchen floor while Hime-chan cried on my shoulder but it felt like eternity. I kept replaying the look on her face when she flinched away from my hand and I want to cry too. But no, I can't. This isn't about me, I deserved that, this is about her. 

            "Ruka, Hotaru-chan, lets go into the den. Come on." I felt a hand on my back and another under the hand holding Hotaru. She gently eased us upwards, Hotaru still in my arms, and pushed me toward the den. I went without protest. Yes, it's time to talk about all of this.

_Ami's POV_

            I jerked slightly as I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder and turned to see Mako-chan staring concernedly toward the now vacant door way. "Do you think they'll be all right?"

            "Hai, Mako-chan. Hotaru isn't an ordinary child and she understands why they did it, she just needs hear it from them. They'll be all right." I lay my hand over top of hers and squeezed it in reassurance. "However our diner won't be if you don't get back to the stove! I'll finish the potatoes."

            She flashed me a smile, still under laid with concern, and headed back to the stove. 

            'I just hope I'm right and EVERYONE is all right.' 

_Michiru's POV_

            I settled my two girls in the den and waited. I knew it wouldn't take long for Hotaru to calm down, it never has, and so I wasn't surprised when her sobs quickly tapered off into sniffles. Gently I reached over and brushed her feathery black hair out of her face. "Should we talk first Hime-chan, or do you want to?"

            Her eyes widened in surprise and I just smiled a bit. "There's more then just Chibiusa bothering you isn't there?"

_Haruka's POV_

            I can see the indecision and fright flickering in her eyes and I can't believe it. The same girl who faced down Pharaoh 90 and every other danger she's come across without batting an eyelid is scared of talking with us. My god, what have we done?

            "Haruka-papa! Don't squeeze me so tight!" I jumped and immediately loosened my grip on my little girl.

            "I'm sorry Hotaru-chan, I'm sorry!" I didn't even realize that I was crying until a little hand (compared with my huge paws anyway) swiped gently across cheek.

            "Don't cry Haruka-papa. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

            "Oh Hotaru it's not your fault, you haven't done anything wrong." I'm supposed to be the strong one here, so why am I the one crying! I buried my face in her sweet hair waiting for the tears to stop.

            "Michiru-mama, why is Haruka-papa crying?"

_Hotaru's POV_

            Did I do something wrong again? Are they going to leave too? Why is my papa crying?

_Haruka's POV_

            My head came up as Hotaru's arms tightened, this time around my waist. "Please papa don't go, please don't go too!" She was trembling now and I looked at Michiru in astonishment knowing we'd finally figured out the crux of our little girl's problem.

            "We're not going anywhere Hime-chan." Michiru said soothingly as she rubbed Hotaru's back. "Why would you think we're going somewhere?"

            "Because everyone is leaving! You left before! I didn't want you to leave!" Her crying had resumed even harder then before. 

            "What? Who's leaving? When did we . . . oh my god, we did leave." Michiru's face contorted in self-disgust and it was all I could do to look her in the eye. "We did leave Haruka, what we did was as good as abandoning her wasn't it?"

_Rei's POV_

            "Nani?" Whew, surround sound. 

            Shingo, Setsuna (apparently even she hadn't seen this one coming), Mina, and I all stared at Mrs. Tsukino as she calmly asked again, "Where are his parents? Don't they have the right to know about all of this as well? Have you already told them?"

            "I um . . . they aren't . . . we haven't . . . " Mina stumbled over her words trying to find a way to answer the question, all the time looking at me like 'Say something! You're the one telling the story!'.

            "He doesn't have any parents, they died when he was six." Mina gasped in horror at my pronouncement, Mrs. Tsukino gasped in surprise and Mr. Tsukino's scowl temporary relaxed.

            "They asked Mina. I know it's really not my place to tell but Endymion-sama isn't in any shape to answer the question right now is he?" I glared at Mina defensively and she gradually sat back down in her chair again.

            "What happened?" Mrs. Tsukino was staring thoughtfully at the door of the bedroom.

            "They died in a car accident when he was six and he got amnesia. He was in an orphanage until he was 18 and then he moved out on his own. They left him money but that's about it, he knows next to nothing about them." I leaned forward trying to impress upon them what I was telling them, trying to make them understand. "Don't you get it? Usagi is his family. That's why separating them would be so horrific. She's the only family he's got, the only family he's ever known, she is his life." The words still hurt a bit but I knew them to be true. I'm not jealous of what they have anymore because I've finally realized that I've had it all along. I was just too stubborn and scared to accept it. It's amazing what kind of insights you get as your dying.

            "That's horrible!" Mrs. Tsukino was obviously upset with this new bit of information but Mr. Tsukino didn't seem to care too much.

            "He's still too old for her. Maybe having such a weird upbringing warped him somehow." All he received for that comment was a universal glare.

_Shingo's POV_

            Sometimes my dad can be a real jerk! I can't believe he just said that.

            "Mamo-chan . . . no . . . doushite? . . . Mamo-chan." 

            "Okaa-san look, Usagi's saying something!" I crawled across to her chair (not the most dignified but, after all, I wasn't going that far) and stared down at her. She wasn't waking up but her hands were fluttering and her face was contorted into an expression of confusion and worry. 

            A hand came over my shoulder and gently wiped at Usa-chan's brow. "It's all right little one, go back to sleep, Mamo-chan is all right. Sleep." Her shifting seemed to stop and her face lost some of its tightness but the worry was still there as she slept on. I glanced up at my mother as she continued to stroke her face. "She's worried about him." Her statement was soft but audible.

            "Serenity-sama used to have nightmares like that all the time when he had been taken by the Dark Kingdom or during the period when he had broken up with her. She was constantly worried about him. She knew something was wrong, but he wouldn't tell her and it tore her apart inside." Luna was sitting on the back of the chair, gazing down affectionately at my ne-chan.

            "Why didn't we hear them then?" demanded my father as he too approached the chair and joined our group. 

            "Because I generally managed to get her to calm down and go back to sleep. You did hear them a couple of time though. She wasn't talking coherently when you happened to come in both times. Thank goodness!" 

            "Why is she worried now? He wasn't acting like this when she fell asleep." 

            Luna shrugged (or at least what looked like a shrug for a cat) and looked my parents straight in the eyes. "They're soul bonded. She knows."

_Haruka's POV_

            I have to admit I almost dropped Hotaru in shock. Michi was right, we had left her.

            "Yes you did! Chibiusa left, my father left, the others left, you left, everybody left me! Why??" She collapsed again sobbing and I held her closer.

            I was absolutely astonished. I had thought to be defending my actions to her because she was mad at us for turning traitor, but this . . . this I hadn't expected. I have no idea what to do, what do say.

_Michiru's POV_

            Haruka's eyes were pleading with me to do something, anything, to make Hime-chan feel better. I can tell Haruka's floundering but I don't know what to say either. Well, I'll follow Hotaru's own advice and start from the beginning.

            "Hotaru-chan, Chibiusa didn't leave you. She just went home. You'll see her again someday." 

            "I know *hiccup*, but why did she have to leave so *hiccup* soon after I was normal again *hiccup*. We didn't have *hiccup* any time *hiccup* and I won't see her for so long!"

            Haruka had taken over rubbing her back and manoeuvred her up a little straighter. "Come on Hime-chan, take deep breaths . . . that's good another one . . . that's right. Feeling a little better?" She certainly looked a little better, she wasn't as white as she had been and the recently developed hiccups had abated again.

            "I know you won't see Chibiusa for a while, but you will see her again. Maybe she'll come back and visit, you never know." 

            "You think so? Do you think Setsuna-mama will let her come back again?"

            "I'm sure your older self is with her right now using your puppy dog eyes and begging that she send her back to visit because your younger self is so lonely." She giggled slightly at my description but then sobered up. 

            "I'm sorry I freaked out like that. I didn't mean to." She looked down at her hand, twisting in her lap, "I should go tell Endymion-sama about diner."

            "Not quite yet, little lady, we've still got to apologize to you."

_Hotaru's POV_

            What on earth would they have to apologize to me for? They haven't done anything wrong!

            "You were right, we did leave you, we didn't mean to, but we did." Haruka-papas voice was thick and I could see the remnants of her earlier tears.

            "Iie, Iie, you didn't! I was just upset and I wasn't thinking straight. You never left me, you came back for me and helped me grow up and you did what you thought you had to against Galaxia. It almost worked to, it was really smart to try and I don't . . . " I wasn't allowed to finish because I was pulled into another hug . . . this time by Michiru-mama.

            "You are way to wise for your own good sometimes. Yes you know why we did it, but there are obviously a few unresolved issues here. Why did you think we'd leave you?" 

            Try as I might I couldn't twist myself out of her grasp. I could see the pain that my attempted escape was causing but I couldn't give them any ideas. If I told them they might do it and I couldn't give them the idea. I couldn't! I didn't even tell Setsuna-mama! I can't!

_Shingo's POV_

            What is she doing?

_Endymion's POV_

            Gotta calm down, gotta calm down, I'm waking her up. Come on Chiba, get a grip on yourself! 

            I was sitting on the edge of the bed facing a large picture window, trying desperately to get myself to calm down. I just hadn't been expecting Rei's detailed description of the hell had I put my angel through and so was totally unprepared for the feelings of guilt that came washing over me. 

            Oh we had talked about that time, and Usako's forgiven me but I've never really forgiven myself. The fact that it was me twice over makes it all that much worse!

_Ikuko's POV_

            I gently push open the bedroom door and silently slide into the room. I know he hasn't heard me yet and I think I'll just take this time to study the man my daughter has chosen. I've never had anything against him but I sometimes have to agree with my husband in a way. My problem is with Usagi though. She's so young, how can she know what she wants for the rest of her life? Not to mention, sometimes she drives me nuts and I'm her mother, how can this young man think he wants to keep her for the rest of their lives when she's this young? Be that as it may, I've never seen anything that would suggest that he cares about any of that. In fact he goes out of his way to not let those things bother him, or so it seems. 

            He seems so calm and collected (except when staring down my husband) and so utterly different then my little girl. But then, I suppose he's seen a different side of her then we have. He's seen her saving the world again and again, we haven't been that fortunate. He claims that Usagi is his family, his only family, well I hope he doesn't mind having a bit more because we all come as a package deal. 

            I walk slowly over toward the bed and he continues to be oblivious to my presence. His head is in his hands and it almost looks like he's chanting something to himself. 

            "Mamoru-san." 

_Endymion's POV_

            Who? What? 

            I lifted my head out of my hands and it connected with some fingers which gently swished through my already messy hair. They were gentle and soothing, and in a way they reminded me of my Usako. But they were different, they were a bit longer and  . . . just different. My turn my face and see Tsukino-san staring at me, her slate blue eyes worried and sad. 

            "What's wrong Mamoru-san?" Her soft question was accompanied by another gentle brush with her hands and that gentle touch undid me. It had been so long since I had needed any comfort but I needed it right now. 

_Ikuko's POV_

            He broke down right in front of my eyes. The tears started abruptly and I suddenly had my arms full of a trembling young man. Yes, he is young. For all that's he's so much older then Usagi, inside there is a part of him who's still a scared young boy who's never known love. In this case a mother's love. 

            I pull him closer and start to whisper all those inane little saying that a person who is hurting wants to hear. The difference in this case, is that I know that they are all true. Things WERE going to be all right, NOBODY was trying to hurt Usagi right now and everyone WAS fine. He gradually calmed down and I felt him start to stiffen slightly against me.

            "Arigato Tsukino-san." His eyes, when he pulled away, were red but not too puffy and his slightly purple hair (another question for my book) was in even worse disarray. 

            "Would you like to tell me what's wrong sai?" 

More to come . . . 

LoneMala@hotmail.com, any suggestions are welcomed!

Note: Sai means 'my son' (at least that's what the dictionary told me!)


	14. Chapter 13: Part B: A Parent's Love

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1_Author's Note: _Sorry everyone, I realize this is a little late but life got in the way. Christmas was nuts!! I hope this makes up for it and if anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them.

_Disclaimers: _None of the characters are mine, in fact most of it isn't (which stinks). I only get to take credit for some of the ideas.

**Chapter 13 b: A Parent's Love**

**Part 2**

_Ikuko's POV_

            He looks surprised. Stunned even. I stroke his wet cheek gently and his eyes widened even more. "You consider Usagi your family, do you not? Rei-san tried explaining it to us and I think I finally understand. Will you tell me what happened to make you reject her like that?" He continues to sit staring for a moment and then visibly collects himself. I can almost see him organizing his thoughts, the competent calm young man returning.     

            "I was dreaming, every night, always the same. It was our wedding, her eyes are just glowing with joy, and then . . . " I listened as he talked, explaining everything; the dreams, his future self's involvement, Chibiusa's true parentage, everything. I was teary by the time he was done and he had tears silently running down his cheeks again. "It's my fault that she went through all that. She's forgiven me, but I can never really forgive myself."

            I studied his back as he stared out the window again and sighed. "Don't judge yourself so harshly. You're looking at the actions of your future self only knowing what you know now. From what I understand, a thousand years is going to pass before this happens and a lot can happen to change your thinking between then and now. Your future self must have a good reason to do what he is going to do, especially remembering what you feel like right now." His head bent slightly in acknowledgement of my point but he stayed quiet. 

            "There's something else bothering you isn't there?"

_Endymion's POV_

            How on earth did she know that? Even Sere hasn't sensed that yet!

            "How?" My eyes asked the question as my mouth echoed the sentiment.

            "I'm a mother Mamoru-san. It becomes a finally honed instinct after a while." She smiled gently at me and sat waiting for an answer. She has absolutely no idea how hard it is for me to tell her the truth, but something she has already said is giving me a bit of hope. 

            "Did you mean it when you said 'sai'?"

_Shingo's POV_

            As I watched Okaa-san disappearing into the bedroom after Chiba-san I heard Usagi-chan stir again. As I turned to her she became more restless, and it gradually got even worse. I turned and glanced at Otou-san who was watching her intently looking greatly confused. "But how can she know?" he asked again. Luna jumped down to the floor and pushed against his leg. 

            "Tsukino-san, why don't you sit back down and listen to the rest of what Rei-chan has to say. I'll stay with Serenity. I can generally get her to calm down."

            He hesitated (after all he was trusting the health of his eldest daughter to a cat) but finally nodded a silent yes and returned to the couch. I turned around and resettled myself on the floor, this time facing Rei-san.

_Mina's POV_

            He's still does not understand. What is it going to take for him to understand? Who will have to be hurt before he'll understand? 

_Rei's POV_

            I sat back down and continued from where I had left off. I started choosing my words more carefully trying to impress on Usagi's father just how close the Prince and Princess were. He hardly reacted to their reunion and only the tightening around his eyes showed his concern for Usagi when she was almost killed in Chibiusa's dreams. What would it take for him to understand?

_Haruka's POV_

            My arms tightened as her struggling became frantic. My heart sped up and I had to stop myself from shouting when I said "Hotaru, Hotaru, calm down. Nobody is going to hurt you. What's wrong honey? Please what's wrong?" Michiru was beside me echoing my questions, desperation evident in her voice and tears standing out in her eyes. 

            Suddenly the struggling body in my arms slumped down against me and the most defeated little eyes I have ever seen looked up at me. "Please, please promise me you won't leave me. Please, I didn't mean to do it!"

            "Didn't mean to do what, Hime-chan?"

            "It was all my fault." Her whisper was small and broken, but still audible.

            "What was Hotaru?" Michi asked patiently, swiping more hair out of her face.

            "I killed my mommy and let Pharaoh 90 take Daddy and hurt Chibiusa and then made you leave and  . . . I did it all."

_Michiru's POV_

            I sat stunned for a moment, simply looking at the little girl in my partner's arms. 'Little girl'. That's right, she is a little girl. We seem to forget that a lot because we know how many lifetimes she has lived but, for all of that, she's still a little girl. I could never have imagined that she was carrying around this much guilt.

            "You didn't kill your mother Hotaru, she got sick honey, when you were very little. It was something in her blood that made her sick, not you."

            "Demo, she always said we should wear our hats and mitts outside in the winter and I hid hers so she couldn't wear them, then just after that she got sick! She was right and if I hadn't hid them she wouldn't have been sick."

            "Oh honey! Listen to yourself. Think Hotaru, you know the sickness your mommy died of can't be contracted because you forget your mitts. It wasn't your fault." I tried explaining this gently and easily. She may have the knowledge of ages in her head but this memory was that of a 2 ½ year old and not that logical to start with. She didn't look too convinced but at least she was considering the idea.

            "Demo Michiru-mama, she got sick right after that."

            "I know Hime-chan, demo that's because that's when her blood turned bad, not because she wasn't wearing her mitts. I'm sure she used other mitts. She didn't go cold. Now what's this about your father. You were only a little child when Pharaoh 90 took over him. You couldn't have done anything about it."

_Haruka's POV_

            I could feel Hotaru settling down more on my lap, and knew she was willing to really start talking. Holy cow, was I proven correct. It seemed once she started she couldn't stop.

            "Demo I should have done something, I'm Sailor Saturn. I should have stopped him from being possessed, I should have stopped myself from being possessed. Then I wouldn't have hurt Chibiusa like I did. I know I gave back her crystal heart but she nearly died at my hand! She was my only friend and I nearly killed her! And you and Haruka-papa had to join Galaxia because I wasn't able to do my job properly! If I'd been able to hit her then you wouldn't have had to do that! See it's all my fault."

            She wasn't crying now. Just sitting with her head down as if the weight of the universe was sitting on her small shoulders, and in a way, it was.

            "You have to be kidding me!" Okay, I know that wasn't the most sensitive thing to say but come on! That's the most convoluted thinking I have ever heard. 

            Her head jerked up at my outburst and her mouth was hanging open in surprise. "Nani??"

            "Hotaru-chan, that's all so silly it would be hilarious if it wasn't hurting you so much. You were only three or four years old when Mistress 9 took you over and you didn't have any inkling that you were Sailor Saturn at the time. In fact you couldn't have done anything if you had known, your powers mature as you do. Haven't you ever wondered why you aged so rapidly when Saturn returned your memories?  I don't think you'd have been able to put up much of a fight at three. As for protecting your father, he's an adult, he made the decision and knew what he was doing. He had good intentions but still he knew. You couldn't save yourself let alone him!"

            "Haruka is right Hotaru. The same goes for Chibiusa. It wasn't you that did that, it was Mistress 9. She was using your body yes, but you, your soul, would never have done it and in the end you didn't allow it. You broke her hold over you and actually saved Chibiusa. As for us, well, nobody could defeat Galaxia except Serenity and we should have known that. It wasn't your failure that made us do what we did, it was our own misguided attempt at trying to save Serenity from her fate that made us do it. None of it was your fault."

            She just stared. No movement, no refusals, no crying. It was sorta unnerving actually. Then she looked toward Michiru who gave her a tentative smile of reassurance. Finally she looked back at me with clear eyes. "Why didn't I see it that way Haruka-papa?" There was no self-recrimination in her voice, like there had been a few minutes, just honest confusion. 

            "Much of this happened when you were very little Hotaru and with the way you've been popping back and forth between ages I'm not surprised you got a little confused.  It really doesn't matter how you saw it, just how you see it now. Do you understand what we're trying to tell you?" Michiru flicked her glance over to me and I could see the hope returning to her eyes. I smiled back and then returned my attention to my daughter. 

            "Hai, I see what you mean and I understand it. But I can't figure out how I missed it!" She smiled sheepishly and then turned abruptly and snapped, "You could have told Setsuna-mama and me what you were going to do!"

_Endymion' POV_

            I watched pensively as she put together an answer to my unexpected question. Her answer could potentially define the next few years of my life and my heart was literally in my stomach, which seemed to have a colony of butterflies in residence.

            "Mamoru-san, I'm not sure I understand what you are asking. If you are going to marry my daughter then hai, you are my son." She was resting her hand on my arm now and I could almost feel the heat melting the barriers around my heart just a little bit more. There was still an almost insurmountable obstacle to overcome however.

            "What about Mr. Tsukino? How does he feel, right now I mean?"

_Ikuko's POV_

            Suddenly the proverbial light bulb flashed in my head and I understood his final insecurity. "Don't worry sai, he will not separate you two after today. I will not let him. I'm sure he'll eventually understand, there's still a lot of story left to tell I think. Besides, from the looks of things our little girl wouldn't let us um . . . him, separate you. If I'm not mistaken, more then her hair is changing." I grinned happily as his smile broadened to include his eyes for the first time since I'd entered the room.

            "Your right about that, Serenity was as stubborn as a mule and Usagi was just starting to develop that trait. I wouldn't want to test it after the past 24 hours." His voice was lighter but I could still see the sadness and slight worry behind his eyes. 

            "Talk to her. She doesn't like secrets and she will eventually find out about it."

            He surprised me by chuckling, "Quicker then you know! Secrets are going to be very hard to keep between the two of us now." He glanced briefly toward the door and gestured, " I think we should go rescue Rei and Mina-chan. They're probably wondering how far to go without us there."

_Makoto's POV_

            "That's it Ami."

            I sat the last platter down on the huge sideboard in Haruka and Michiru-san's formal dining room and heaved a sigh of relief. All of the food was in either warmers or they were cold dishes. There was enough to serve everyone and extra in case Usagi reverted to her old eating habits. We didn't want to take a chance!

            She covered a dish and sheepishly looked at me, her eyes a shiny blue. "This all looks wonderful Mako-chan, demo . . .  I'm not really that hungry right now. I snacked a bit while we were cooking and . . . "

            "Don't worry Ami-chan, neither am I. Lets go see how far they've gotten in the story."

_Ami's POV_

            We entered the living room to hear Rei-chan start croaking.

            "I think we came at a good time." Mako-chan giggled. "Why don't Ami-chan and I continue Rei-chan so that you and Mina can go get something to eat? Actually, how about you all go get something to eat."

            "I'd prefer to wait until Usagi wakes up and can join us." Mr. Tsukino grunted. He looked like he'd sucked on a lemon in the last couple of minutes and he sounded just the same. 

            "Well then, would it be okay if  we continue while Rei and Mina take a little break? Where were you Rei-san?"

            "We'd just gotten to Crystal Tokyo and we're about to meet THE KING." Her stress on Mamoru's future name gave me the clue I needed to know that THE REVELATION was at hand, we'd just put it off for a few minutes. 

            It was then that I realized that the man in question was no longer in the room. "Where is Mamoru-san?"

            "He got slightly upset when Rei-chan was describing their 'tragic division'. He and Mrs. Tsukino went into the bedroom. They've been in there for a while. We decided to continue with the story and wait for them to come out." Mina explained.

            Fate proved its existence once again as, right at that moment, Endymion-sama and Tsukino-san came out of the bedroom. Mamoru-san went immediately to Usagi who was sleeping on the chair and Tsukino-san went to her husband who had initially moved to intercept the Prince. She touched his shoulder and he didn't get any further.

            Rei-chan stood up, pulled on Mina's arm and started dragging her toward the dining room. "Ami's going to continue the story Endymion-sama. We continued the story a bit without you, hope you don't mind. She knows where we left off. We'll be back soon." Her eyes held a guilty light and she was leaving as fast as she possibly could without being rude. 

            "What did she say?" Mamoru-san growled slowly looking worried.

            "Nothing bad Endymion-sama, she had just reached the point where we've arrived in Crystal Tokyo and we're about to meet THE KING." The smile that had been gracing his face since he'd emerged from the other room was instantly gone and he looked worriedly at Mrs. Tsukino, who was at this point trying to get her husband to sit again.

            "Ami, maybe I should continue with the story from here? I mean, what with Chibiusa and everything." He was almost pleading and I knew he wanted to tell the story, but I also knew he was in no shape to be doing so. He needed to be with Usagi, and from the looks of her, she needed him right now too. She's restless and if I'm not mistaken she is currently having a rather bad dream. I knew what they look like, we'd seen them often at sleepovers when something was wrong. It would often take more the one of us to calm her down and get her back into a gentle sleep. Actually, most of the time Rei could end up sleeping with her.

            "Iie, Endymion-sama. Sit with Serenity-sama and calm her. I think she's a little bit upset." 

_Mamoru's POV_

            Her quirked eyebrow and stern tone told me I wasn't going to win this one and when I looked down at the young women on the chair I understood what she was referring too. Usagi was frowning in her sleep, her hands fluttering at her side. I knelt down beside the chair I had left her in and started to stroke her brow gently. "Sleep Usako. Sleep." She quieted almost instantly and her whole body turned towards mine and her hand moved up towards the one I had touched her face with. 

            I grasped it and then gently lifted her so that I could sit back down, my angel in my lap.

            When I looked up again Ami and Makoto-chan had moved the recently vacated chairs together and were sitting across from the elder couple who were seated yet again on the couch. At least Mrs. Tsukino was seated, Mr. Tsukino looked like he was about to take flight. 

            Oh right, we've come to that.

By, Mala

LoneMala@hotmail.com           


	15. Chapter 14: The Revelation

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Author's Note: Thanks for being so patient everyone. I'm not getting these out too quickly but I'm going to finish I promise. I hope this stays good 'till the end but only time will tell.

Thanks so much to everyone who sent me a review. This includes new readers; firelightz, chibausagi, Marni and faithful readers; lottio and Comet Moon. I really hope this lives up to expectations. If not tell me why not and we'll see if I can fix it.

Lottio: I hope this was worth waiting for!

One Last thank you: Thank you so much to Twinkle, my beta reader. It's nice to know that I'll be publishing with a lot fewer mistakes in the future! Thank you, thank you, thank you! *S*

P.S.: Happy Thinking Day! (To those who even know what that is.)

**Chapter 14: The Revelation**

_Ami's POV_

            I glanced apprehensively at Mako-chan who was sitting casually beside me. She squeezed my hand supportively and the sparkle in her eye told me she was almost enjoying this.

            She would. She probably thought she'd get a chance to actually defend her princess when THE REVELATION happened, even if it was against her own Otou-san.

            "As Rei may have mentioned, we had just realized that Chibiusa had disappeared when a figure appeared in front of us. As it became more distinct we could see that he looked almost exactly like Tuxedo Kamen, an exact doppelganger for Mamoru-kun except he had purple hair, was wearing a lavender suit and was holding some sort of sceptre."

            The Tsukino's eyes were moving back and forth between Endymion-sama and myself now, almost as if trying to gauge the possibility of what I was saying. 

_Makoto's POV_

            I noticed their stares flashing back and forth and when Ami mentioned Mamoru-kun's hair Mrs. Tsukino's eyes flashed momentarily to his hair and then widened knowingly. She knows what's coming! I can tell! ... Why else would she be holding her husband down by his thigh?

_Ami's POV_

            "He didn't make any sort of violent move against us so we didn't move against him, that is, until he started talking. That's when Usagi and Mamoru-kun got really upset and Mamoru-kun actually tried to attack him but, he turned out to be a hologram. He couldn't be injured."

            "Hologram? You mean, like a computer projection?" Mr. Tsukino was scowling at me, his voice suggesting that he didn't believe a word he was hearing.

            "Hai Tsukino-san, a hologram. Please remember, are talking about a thousand years in the future and technology had advanced greatly in that time. We could not assume that anything wasn't possible. This hologram was interacting with us in real time, it was not a computer created projection." Mako-chan again squeezed my hand and I saw Setsuna nod her head slightly as I glanced in her direction. Taking a deep breath I strengthened my hold on my girlfriends hand and continued.

            "He introduced himself as Endymion, King of Crystal Tokyo."

            "What is Crystal Tokyo?" asked Shingo sitting wide-eyed on the floor. I guess I'm better at this story telling then I thought.

            "That is the future Shingo-san. Didn't Rei tell you about the Freeze?" At their blank stares I sighed and started into that rather lengthy explanation, really out of context.

_Hotaru's POV_

            I blinked as the panic returned to my Haruka-papa's eyes and then blinked again when her cheeks started to suffuse with colour.

            "Hime-chan that's what we wanted to apologize for. You're right, we should have told you what we were going to do." Michiru-mama was holding onto my hand but she wouldn't look me in the eye. Her face was filled with a nasty looking emotion and her mouth was flattened into a look I recognized, anger, but not at me.

            Haruka-papas arms closed tightly around me again and she started talking into my hair. She couldn't seem to look straight at me either. "We took it on ourselves again. We should have learnt by then that we can't do things by ourselves but we hadn't. We should have asked for your help, or at least consulted you two. Gomen nasai, Hime-chan. What we did was wrong on so many levels and you're the one who ultimately paid for it, with your life and in your heart. How can you still . . . " Her voice rasped and broke off and I suddenly felt wetness against my forehead and realized that Haruka-papa was crying, again.

_Michiru's POV_

            'The warrior's heart.' I stared at my partner as she was finally able to voice the feelings she had been denying since our decision to do 'what we must'. I had known the moment she chose our daughter as her target that she was trying to harden her heart. I had also known that she wouldn't be able to do it.

            "It's all right Uranus, we trusted you. I knew you wouldn't do that without a really good reason. You are strong; that awful witch couldn't suck you under! I just knew it!" Saturn's voice held the confidence of a child and the wisdom of eons as she pulled back to stare into Haruka's eyes. They gleamed with an inner purple fire that seemed to catch my mate and hold her frozen, like a deer caught in headlights, unable to look away, not wanting to 'see' the consequences.

            "You did what you thought was right, that's all any of us did. The princess had asked us not to go alone and we did, so in a sense we are all in the wrong. We were all trying to protect her, not just you. We knew the consequences when we went with you. In fact I think Pluto had some idea of your plan before we even met up with you."

            "How do you know this Hotaru?" I laid a hand gently on each ones shoulder. "How can you be so sure?"

            "Her last words to me while we were waiting for you two were, 'Trust in their love Hime-chan.', that was all I could think about when I figured out what you were doing. I didn't really understand it, but I did trust. It was a good move, ne?" She flashed me a quirky smile, so unlike her that I couldn't help but chuckle. 

            "Well it seems to have worked out in the end, hai."

            "You knew?" Haruka still seemed to be in somewhat of a stupor. Her eyes were just starting to come unglazed but they were still filled with relentless guilt and I knew that this wasn't over. She shook her head violently. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't have consulted you, talked with you about it . . . something! We had no right!" Her tone was filled with self-loathing and recrimination and my heart felt like someone had stepped on it. I knew she was right in a way but . . . I could also see the forgiveness in Hotaru-chan's eyes and I just couldn't bring myself to feel quite so horrible about it anymore.

_Hotaru's POV_

            'She feels with such passion; hate, love, guilt, protectiveness. It makes her a wonderful Papa, an extraordinary Senshi, and gives her the ability to destroy herself.'

            "Iie Haruka-papa. You did not need to consult us. We are not structured like the Inner Senshi. We are not as cohesive a group when it comes to fighting. I've never been much of a strategist and Pluto can't even be around much because she has to be at the Time Gate so often. It has always been the two of you who were the centre of our quartet. It was your cooperation that made us so effective as a group. You don't need to consult with us about everything, especially when our genuine reactions would make the plan all that much more effective, and it did. She truly believed that you were evil and that was the idea." I saw that my words were getting to her but we they still weren't there yet.

            "Oh Papa, don't you see, you saved me. If it hadn't been you, it would have been her and I don't think I would have liked that nearly as much. It was a lot more peaceful to know that you were still alive and trying something, then if I had just been standing there ready to destroy the world or be destroyed myself." I tilted my head slightly and gazed into her wonderful green eyes. "We've forgiven you Uranus. Onegai, forgive yourself. I want my Haruka-papa back. After all, you just promised me you'd never leave me." 

            A few of my old insecurities surfaced again and I could feel my breath catch in my throat as I waited for her to answer.

            Finally her breathing started again with a large intake of air her eyes slammed shut releasing the remnants of her tears that had been hovering there since she had stopped crying earlier. When they opened again the wind was calmer and her soul was more at peace.

_Ikuko's POV_

            I made a mental note to add the purple hair connection to my notebook as I couldn't afford to let go of my husband at this particular moment. Knowing what was to come I didn't want to take the chance. I also wanted to ask more about this Pluto character but that wasn't too high on the list.

            I listened carefully as Mizuno-san explained in detail what Mamoru-kun had only made reference to and was again forced to wonder how much TV these children had been watching lately, or in Usagi's case, how much Manga she had been reading. I know she is telling the truth but that doesn't make it any easier to conceive of.

            "So that's the creation story of Crystal Tokyo." She finished with a flourish, flushed and excited, proud of this future accomplishment after so much death.

            "You say Usagi is going to wake the whole world up? Isn't that a little unrealistic?" 

            "Not for the Ginzuishou, sir. It's the most powerful thing in the solar system and Usagi is its most powerful wielder ever. She's even stronger then her Mother was!" Now Makoto-san was beaming with pride for her princess she smiled over at the sleeping girl but it dimmed when she remembered what had brought her to this state. Her reaction worried me and I wanted them to continue with the story. What had happened to her?

            "So, King Endymion introduced himself and asked us to follow him . . . "

_Pluto's POV_

            I continued to listen quietly has I had been doing since this entire affair had started, and waited. I didn't know what for but I knew that my 'family' was talking right now and I would soon be needed to do something, although I knew not what. I was relatively surprised at how the Inner Senshi were handling all of this, surprised at their maturity. I know that they have grown a lot in the last two years demo it has never been as evident as it is right now.  

            They will rule the future well and their friendships would be treasured. I just hope MY family is still intact. 

            I'll just have to wait.

_Ami's POV_

            "...Usagi almost snatched the little girl off the bed she was sleeping on she moved so fast. She then asked whom she was, why she had come back to the past. King Endymion told us that she was his daughter."

            Mr. Tsukino's eyes widened and turned toward Mamoru and Usagi who were still on the chair. Mamoru looked calmly toward the older man and held his gaze.

            "This man, he's you?" asked Tsukino-san in a rather mild voice.

            "Yes sir, my future self."

            "And this little girl, who was supposedly living with us, she's your future daughter?"

            "Yes sir, she was. Princess Usagi 'Small Lady' Serenity Chiba of the Moon, Earth and Crystal Tokyo."

            "Her mother?" I looked quickly at Mamoru to see if he wanted me to reveal this but I received no gesture in reply, only "Usako, of course. Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, my wife."

            The bellow or rage and explosion of action were so abrupt and violent that Mrs. Tsukino didn't have a hope of holding back her husband. He was out of his chair and across the room so quickly that Mako-chan was barely out of hers before he was past her. He towered over the arm chair his face black with rage and I'm sure would have thought nothing of taking a swing at our Prince except for one thing . . . 

            "Just five more minutes Mamo-chan. No school today, promise." Evidently her father's wrathful bellow had been enough to bring Usagi almost out of her heavy slumber and she was waking up.

            Mamoru-kun stayed still, one hand rubbing Usagi's back, evidently trying to put her back to sleep but for once she was waking on the first call. Unfortunately for everyone she was enjoying her 'bed' way too much under the circumstances. 

            She was purring, snuggling into Endymion-sama and giggling as she proclaimed in a sleepy voice that he 'smelled good'. Her father's face darkened with rage a touch more at what this implied and reached out to forcibly take his daughter. 

_Kenji's POV_

            Even half asleep she clung tenaciously to the dark haired young man and that just enraged me more. Obviously he had confused her. Something had to be wrong with all of them if they believed even half of what they were saying. The transformations had to be hoaxes, my little girl couldn't do half the things they said she's done. She's just too sweet to fight like that, she my little girl and I want her back!

_Endymion's POV_

            I started to see red again when he moved as if to take Sere away from me. She wasn't in any shape to be protesting, still half asleep.

            "Leave her alone!" I shouted, trying to get out of the chair so I wouldn't be at such a disadvantage. I was saved by Mrs. Tsukino who had rushed over behind her husband and was trying, with little success, to pull him away. Makoto was getting more results and between the two of them he was kept at bay long enough for Usagi to come fully awake. Come to think of it my bellow probably didn't help.

_Serenity's POV_

            I'm floating in my prince's arms feeling as safe and snug as a bunny when a noise makes me jump and I wrinkle my nose in disgust. I don't want to get up . . . but there's something important to do. "Just five more minutes Mamo-chan. No school today, promise." Yep, no school, don't have to get up. I smiled reassuringly at him and closed my eyes again.

            "Leave her alone!" My eyes startled open for real this time and I realized I was looking at a very angry Mamo-chan. Not angry with me I could feel, demo angry with someONE I couldn't see.

            I twisted my body around and gaped at the scene before me. My father was being physically restrained by Okaa-san and Mako-chan. His face looked like a big red tomato that had started going bad. 

            "Otou-san, what's wrong? Mamo-chan what happened?"

            "He claims you have a daughter!" grated out my father, tugging again against his captors.

            "You told him about Chibiusa already?" I didn't realize I'd slept that long. 

_Ami's POV_

            I watched apprehensively, waiting for someone to do something. Something had to give, the tension between the two men was at an all time high. 

            Usagi started to laugh, deep belly laughs that startled and confused everyone, especially her family. "Serves you right!" she gasped out between bouts of hysteria, "You fell for her hypnosis and made my life horrible for so long, now it's your turn!" she crowed with obvious delight. I haven't seen my friend in a vindictive mood very often but she appeared to be getting quite a lot of personal satisfaction from this particular moment. 

            Her laughs had also stopped her father in his tracks and it was hard to hold on to his anger in the face of his daughter's obvious mirth. "I don't understand you Usa-chan." He muttered but he allowed himself to be sat again, only throwing the odd murderous glance in Mamoru-kun's direction. I'm sure the only reason he didn't continue his rampage was the fact she woke up. Usagi never had the best timing in the world but this was stupendous.

            "Otou-san, I can understand why that would upset you but, look at it this way, it's not going to happen for at least a thousand years and we'll be safely married by then!" at her father's continued scowl she sighed and muttered, "You aren't at least glad that your going to have a granddaughter?" 

_Kenji's POV_

            A granddaughter . . . I'm going to have a granddaughter. I've met my unborn granddaughter. My head hurts.

_Ami's POV_

            This may be the right time to continue. "We were then interrupted by another man who called himself Prince Demando of the Black Moon . . . "

_Rei's POV_

            My throat is on fire! I feel like I've been talking for days without water. Mako-chan and Ami-chan came just at the right moment in more ways then one. I also haven't eaten in almost 24 hours and I'm starved! 

Mina's POV

            I jerked to a stop suddenly when I saw Kaykuu-Hime glide out of the dining room and head back up the front stairs. Suddenly I knew I just had to talk to her about Yaten, I had to find out what made him click. He'd been so warm and friendly earlier but I'd also seen him cynical and bitter. Which was the real him? I think she might have a good idea.

            My abrupt halt had also stopped Rei in her tracks as she had been dragging me by the wrist to the dining room, her intent clear.

            "What are you doing Mina? I can smell the chicken from here! Let's go!" Rei again tugged on my wrist but I wouldn't budge.

            "I need to go talk to Kaykuu-hime for a minute Rei. You go on ahead." 

            She looked at me as if I'd grown pointy ears. (Cute ones of course, how could they be any less on me?) "You're passing up Mako-chan's cooking?" She sounded as if I'd just committed some sacrilegious act. 

            "Not for long. I'll be down to do my fair share of demolition, but I want to speak to her while Ya . . . she's alone." I could feel the blush working its way up my neck and from personal experience knew that I'd soon be the same colour as my favourite hair bow. I have to leave quickly or I'll be getting a grilling, by a professional, and I'm not ready for that yet. Heck, I'm not even sure how I plan to approach this with Kaykuu-hime!

            She still looked mildly shocked but only shook her head and released my arm. "Fine, I'll be waiting." I nodded and we parted ways.

_Michiru's POV_

            We hugged for what seemed like a million years. It was a healing hug, no more tears or self-recrimination, just a meeting of hearts and minds and an affirmation of love. I was quite sure some version of this scene would be played out again with Setsuna but for right now I just savoured getting my daughter and my partner back and the healing begun.

            "Might I suggest we go and see how the Princess is doing and get something to eat? We should also check and see how the story is progressing, after all, your Haruka-papa did promise to tell a part of the story." I winked saucily at Hime-chan who giggled as Ruka groaned dramatically.

            "You are going to help me right Michi-chan? Onegai?" She started making puppy dog eyes at me, or should I say she tried to and failed miserably.

            In a rush of emotional release Hotaru and I started to howl with laughter and any lingering tension in the room melted away. "Leave the begging to our daughter Ruka, you just don't have the gift!" I managed to gasp out and pulled them both off the couch with a mighty heave.

_Haruka's POV_

            I moved past Michi following Hotaru who appeared to be following her nose out the door. 'This is going to be lots of fun.' I silently complained. 

            I was stopped briefly on the way out when I felt Michiru's hands on my shoulders holding me back and then her breath whispered against my neck as she asked "And what would I get in return for my help?" and then a small kiss tickled the back of my neck and I grinned widely. 

_Ami's POV_

            "It was a few minutes before either of them woke up but once they did they seemed fine. Tired, but fine. We all were. We teleported back to earth just as the platform started to disappear and most of us were home in time for diner." Although meant to relieve some of the tension my small joke at the end didn't beget any laughter. Instead everyone sat quietly, even the Tsukino's who were looking with barely concealed amazement at their daughter. 

            "You really did love her didn't you?" Mr. Tsukino asked in a flat emotionless voice. You could also see the gears turning in his head. More proof that his little girl wasn't so little anymore. She had taken care of her own child for a while and had grown up because of it.

            "Hai. We're very a like, Chibiusa and I. That's why we didn't get along easily for the first while. Demo she is my daughter and I love her with all my heart." Her eyes shone with tears now but they didn't fall. She'd see Chibiusa again and anyway, her story wasn't over yet.

            "You can say that again Odango! The two of you could eat a person out of house and home all by yourselves. It must be genetic." We all turned to see the three missing Outer Scouts silhouetted in the doorway, barely visible as the last of the day's sunlight streamed through the large picture windows and masked them in a yellow glow.

            "And don't forget their pure hearts, Haruka-papa. They both have the purest hearts."

            "Your awake Usagi!" Michiru smiled with relief and came over to the royal couple who were struggling to get up. Each was trying to help the other and neither was getting too far. Finally, Usagi just slid off of his lap onto the floor and rose to her feet. She managed to do this all so gracefully that you hardly realized that she had just fallen off a piece of furniture. She then reached out and hauled her Prince out of his seat.

            "Hai Michiru, I'm awake. My father and my boyfriend tried to have a yelling match right over my head. I'm a deep sleeper but everyone has their limits. She glared teasingly at the men in question and then bent down in front of the smallest Senshi.

            "How are you feeling Hotaru-chan?" 

_Serenity's POV_

            I could see the little girl was uncomfortable with my question but I had also felt her inner turmoil earlier and that it was gone now. After a quick look at her parents I knew that she was all right, but I wanted to hear it from her. "I'm all right Serenity-sama. I was a little confused about a few things but they helped set me straight. I still miss Chibiusa though, that's what really upset me earlier while you were sleeping." 

            I'm glad they were able to work that out. I knew how the little girl was feeling and I too would have to talk with the two older Senshi at some point, but I knew that their little girl should come first. "I'm glad you've worked things out Hotaru and I miss Chibiusa too. Who knows, maybe Pluto will let her come back for a visit some day. That would be nice. We'll have to wait and see."

            "Hai."

            "So, Haruka, you've come to tell your part of the story?" I grinned widely at the disgusted look on her face but was faintly surprised to see a bit of a blush creep up her neck.

            Haruka cleared her throat delicately and managed to get out "Um, yeah, that's why we came in. Where were you?" I raised my eyebrows at her discomfiture but said nothing when I saw the twinkle in Michiru's very satisfied smile. I didn't want to know.

            "Actually we've stopped at a perfect spot for you to take over although I think it'll be a joint effort for the first little while. Why don't you explain your part before you joined us and I'll do our experiences, then you can go it alone after we join up."

            Haruka nodded sullenly and the two older women returned to the love seat they had vacated earlier and sat beside the continually silent Setsuna. Hotaru again claimed her seat on the floor with Shingo and gave him an encouraging smile. 

_Shingo's POV_

            She sat in the same place she had been in before she left but nothing else about her was the same. The air of confusion and sadness had almost completely disappeared and she was smiling so much that she almost glowed. Whatever had been bothering her seemed to have been dealt with. 

            "I'm sorry I was so rude earlier." I nodded and smiled and in return hers got even brighter. The most amazing thing about her now was her eyes. No longer were they the dull lifeless grey with purple flecks that they had been. Now they were a shining royal purple so deep and dark that the whole universe could be hid in them and nobody would have been able to find it. 

            "I guess we should start by explaining how we come into the picture, where we started from." I turned back around at the voice of Hotaru's 'papa' (still getting used to using that title with a girl!) and listened intently. Ten'ou Haruka had been one of my favourite racers almost since they day she has shown up on the circuit when I was younger and I had followed 'him' ever since. I was finding out something that none of her other fans even knew about and I wanted to pay attention. I knew I couldn't tell anybody but hero worship wouldn't allow me to be disrespectful. I sat back and continued to listen to the story unfold.

By: Mala (LoneMala@hotmail.com)


	16. Chapter 15: Being Blind

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Author's Notes_: _**Well here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't written since February, but I got some written block and life was just so busy that it was easier to forget then to try and get around it. Some encouragement from readers got me over the block and this is the result. I will be finishing this just in case anyone is wondering!

Mala LoneMala@hotmail.com __

**_Chapter 15: Being Blind_**

_Minako's POV_

            As I followed Kaykuu-hime she suddenly stopped and looked out a window that had a view of the garden. She stood for a moment, then turned and went back down the steps and sort of glided out the side door. I followed her as she went into the garden and watched her for a few minutes, trying to gauge her mood. I know I seem to be a fairly impulsive girl, but when it comes to uncomfortable topics of conversation I always seem to think too much. 

            She was almost glowing but her face was troubled. She didn't seem to focus on any one thing for more then a moment and even then her eyes seemed to fly so far away that I'm not sure she was even seeing the beautiful blooms her hand held so reverently.

            In fact, I managed to get within a few feet of her before she even noticed me.

            "Sailor Venus," she startled. "Is minna all right?" Kaykuu-hime straightened up quickly and I could see a neutral expression fall over her face and I quickly rushed to reassure her.

            "Hai, hai, everyone is fine! I just saw you going out here and . . .   I followed."

            "Doushite?"

            Oh sugar. Blunt isn't she?

            "Because I wanted to know how the Starlights were," I stuttered out, "I mean they are my favourite teen idol group. It wouldn't do to lose that much talent." I finished weakly.  Oh Zeus, you would think a girl who has faced evil since she was 13 would have the courage to ask about a boy . . . girl . . . whatever! 

            She smiled slightly and her mask of neutrality slipped a bit as she answered, "They are just fine. They are still asleep, as is Hope. I was unable to rest so I thought I would see some more of this lovely home. However, what is it you would really like to ask?"

_Kaykuu's POV_

            What a lovely girl. I wonder what has her so flustered.

            "Come, it cannot be any thing bad. After all Galaxia's gone and we are all well."

            "Iie, it isn't, it's just awkward, and slightly personal I guess."

            She seemed to pull herself up and I briefly glimpsed the princess in her future, the courage and beauty that are her birthright. Once again I'm reminded that this solar system has a bright future ahead of it. They would survive and they would thrive.

            She seemed to be thinking and then with a final grimace she finally just blurted out "Is Yaten always like that?"

            What?? I blinked twice before carefully re schooling my expression again. "What do you mean? Like what exactly?"

            "A walking confusion! One minute he's bitter and angry, the next he's sweet and thoughtful. Which one is he?" She was leaning toward me, an earnest expression on her face. She was genuinely interested but I could also see that she was also 'interested'. My grin widened but it didn't last long as the import of her words sank in.

            "Iie, she hasn't always been that way. The last few years have changed her. When she first came to my home to train, she was very open and very young."

_Minako's POV_

            I started to really worry and to wonder when she sighed deeply and sank onto a rather convenient garden bench, her 'public face' falling away to reveal a troubled young woman. 

            "I see a 'but' coming . . . " I sidled over and sat myself down on the other end. "What happened? That's not the Yaten I've seen. Her maturity sometimes makes me feel like a 2-year-old. I mean I haven't tried to be mature too much really, but she was so bitter and holier then thee that when I did, I always seemed to come up short. She made me feel small."

            "Hmm . . . hai I can see how she might do that. Yaten is small in stature, but big in attitude, as you say."

            I smiled at her use of a Terran saying. "She is that."

            "It used to be a wonderful thing. Seiya was the tough one, the fighter. Taiki was the smart one, the thinker. Yaten, she was the heart, our sunshine. She's very much like you in that way." I looked at her, startled, but didn't say anything.

            "Then about two years after their training was complete, we got a frantic message from her home planet, Chiyu Kokoro. An unknown assailant was attacking them and they needed back up. Before we could even get the troops assembled, we lost all communication with them. When we finally got a visual on the planet, it had been destroyed. The surface was barren. Yaten's entire family was gone in a blink."

            "Oh my god." I was stunned. I'm not on the best of terms with my parents, but I couldn't imagine losing them and all my other relatives in one fell swing.

            "She closed down for days and isolated herself in her room. Finally, she emerged one day and her joy was gone. Anger was seeping in to replace it and there didn't seem to be anything we could do. Every world, each attack, seemed to make it worse. We were able to bring Fighter and Maker's families to the palace, but even that didn't save them in the end. However, I think my abandonment of them was what put the bitterness in her." Her eyes were clouded and I fancy I can see the tears gathering in them, but they never fall.

            "Well, Galaxia took all the star seeds with her. Who knows, maybe they'll all be there waiting for you when you get back." She smiled slightly at my positive attitude and then looked me straight in the eye.

            I was rooted to the spot by the warring emotions of hope and grief that emanated from her. "Hai, I'm hoping that all my people will be alive and well when I return, however, I know that will not be the case. Although many had their star seeds stolen some were killed during the destruction of the buildings and planets, their lives are gone. I know not which is which. Moreover, there is also the fact that many of the outer planets in my solar system, moons included, have been made inhabitable. We will have to learn to accommodate them on the few plants that are still hospitable. It will be a big job. We must leave soon."

            All I could do was nod. I hadn't considered that aspect of things. Once again I felt very lucky.

            "Needless to say, I have no way of knowing if the families of those close to me are among the star seed victims or those that died of natural causes. We won't know until we get home, and until Galaxia gets to us. That will take a while I suspect as she must seed all the planets between Earth and Kinmokusei. That is why we have not insisted on returning immediately. There is no point."

_Kaykuu's POV_

            She sat thoughtfully for a few moments digesting what she had just learned. Truly, her world will seem like a paradise compared to what we will return to, but return we must. 

            "Can I come and help you?" 

            "Come with . . . oh my dear! That is an amazing offer, but isn't it your first duty to protect your princess and the saviour of us all? How could you do that from half way across the galaxy?" I'm truly touched by the offer she has made, but I know that a clean break, at least in the beginning would be best. This planet is not inter-galactically recognized yet and communication would be almost impossible without physically travelling to the planet. I do not doubt that it will quickly become one of the most recognized plants in the known universe but until then . . . 

            "That's true but Usagi wouldn't mind for a while I mean she's got everyone else and as long as I don't stay too long it should be okay. Onegai, I want to help. I need time to . . . " She broke off then, and almost jumped off the bench to start pacing.

            "Need time to what my dear?"

            "To find out what he's, I mean she's, really like." Her eyes darted back to mine but receded just as quickly.

            "Why do you need to know this?" I wanted to make this clear and understand all that was developing here.

            She stopped her pacing beside the rose bush I had been admiring earlier and holding a yellow bloom in her hand whispered, "I think I like Yaten, I think I like him, er her, a lot. I need to find out the truth."

            "Minako-san, if what I have seen since I came to this planet is true, you like a lot of young men." I wasn't trying to be insulting, just stating a rather plain fact.

            I needn't have worried though she didn't even turn around. "Not like this. Oh those boys are cute but Yaten . . . I can't stop thinking about him. I don't mean how good he looks, although he is cute." Now she was giggling into the rose, "I mean he's always there. Whenever I go somewhere I want to know where he is. I'm constantly wondering what he'd think about something and I value his opinion almost as much as my friends, sometimes more. It doesn't feel like a crush, it's different." She turned now and looked me straight in the eyes, the force of her determination almost palatable in the air between us.

            "I want to learn about him, learn who she is. I want that chance." 

            "Well then it seems to me that you need to be talking to Healer, not me."

_Michiru's POV_

            She's not doing too badly at this. All those nights of telling stories to Hime-chan must have improved her storytelling ability. 

            I giggled silently as she once again imitated Pluto's 'mysterious' voice as she told us what we needed to do, what our destiny was.

            "We felt drawn to that area of Juban and neither of us knew why. The only constant to the attacks seemed to be the unfortunate attention of five young women before or after almost every one. We were determined to find the Talismans, as was our destiny. Then too there were the other Sailor Scouts. I have to admit we were very harsh with them." At a quick look from me she instantly amended her statement. "All right, I was more harsh with them. Michiru was harsh, but not in such an obvious way. She looked down on them too. (my POV, not necessarily the truth!) But, eventually Michi-chan wanted to tell them everything. She could see their potential. I could only see a risk to Michiru, them and myself. I wouldn't take that risk." 

            I noticed the startled looks on the other Sailor Scouts faces. We had never really discussed our first few meetings, having come to an almost silent agreement that it was behind us. It seems that tonight we are opening doors that have long been shut.

            "Haruka was right at the time however. As good at fighting as you girls had become there were times when it wasn't enough, that's what we were there for. We know that now. I only wish we had started to train you a little earlier that might have made a difference in the end. We might have been able to be a more cohesive group when we eventually went up against Pharaoh 90. We will never know now."

            "Who's Pharaoh 90?" enquired Shingo-san from the floor. "That's an awful name. Was he Egyptian royalty of some kind?" Haruka looked with a surprised look of grudging respect at the young man sitting beside our daughter on the floor and replied, "That's an interesting thought, one I have to admit I'd never considered, but no, he has nothing to do with Egyptian royalty." 

            "I'm not even sure why he had that name, that's just the only one he ever used." spoke up Hotaru from a little farther down the floor.

            "How would you know him, you aren't even in the story yet?" Mr. Tsukino said. 

            "I will be." I could see the trouble gathering in her eyes and I smiled 'I love you' as she glanced our way. Ahh . . . there's that purple coming back from behind the clouds.

            "Anyway, that's how Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus showed up in the picture." Haruka finished with a flourish.

            "Hai, only we didn't know that's who you were for a very long time. In fact, we were convinced, well most of us were convinced, that you were the enemy for a while. Usagi was the only one who wouldn't believe that other Sailor Scouts could be bad. She was determined to talk to you." Makoto smiled fondly at Usagi while managing to look suitable guilty at the two of us.

            "Ami, why don't you tell what was happening from our perspective."

            "Hai, Serenity-sama." Ami's head bobbed solemnly. "We thought that we were finally done fighting, we were wrong."

_Usagi's POV_

            Oh yeah. Just getting to the part where I temporarily lose my powers. Not one of my more stellar moments I must say. It will be perfect canon fodder for my Dad, I hope he has sense enough not to assume my powers aren't reliable because of it. That'll make how I got them back even more of a shock. I let my mind drift imaging images of my otou-san with an angry indigent face and gave them each of rating from 1 - 10, 10 being the most likely to appear.

            "You mean you let my daughter fight these things without any way to defend herself? Are you crazy?" Wow, number 7 won. There was more surprise then I thought there would be. Not as angry as I anticipated either. 

            "Sometimes Sere has some bad ideas, this was one of them." I jerked around to stare at my 'soul-mate' and glared daggers at him. 

            "Nani!? You're supposed to be on my side remember." I was totally affronted. I knew what I had done wasn't that smart but it was almost two years ago and I'd changed a lot. The least he could do was not voice that little comment.

            "I am on your side, and that's why I still think staying without your powers was a bad idea. I know it upset you, but it was too dangerous. Those Daimons were new and more powerful then anything we'd come up against yet. You knew that you couldn't do a thing without Sailor Moon. I know you. You can't stand back and just watch, you care too much to do that and staying just made it more likely you would get involved. I wish you had run when I told you to. I was scared silly when that thing started batting you around like a rag doll."  What episode are you talking about?  I'm really confused.  Did I miss one?

            He's such a worrier. I pat his hand gently. "Ahh . . . but I knew I had my big black-capped protector to pull me out of the line of fire." 

            "Onegai, don't depend on me Usako. I can't be there all the time, even if I want to." 

            "I know, don't worry, some things have changed." I smiled just to make sure he realized what I meant and silently told him, 'We'll never be out of touch again, so it really doesn't matter.' 

            'True, and Iie, I'm not going to tell you the answers to your exams at school!' He was grinning now.

            "I didn't ask you to!" I would never ask him to help me cheat! I then received a soothing feeling, a slight wriggle of laughter, and knew that he was just baiting me, and by golly it'd worked. What a man.

            Makoto took that moment to continue with the story only looking occasionally at the two of us with a 'what was that about?" expression on her face.

            "Anyway, it really doesn't matter because Usagi managed to get her powers back."

            "Yes, the power of the love between our Prince and Princess created the Spiral Moon Heart Rod that both of them could use." Ami smiled over at the two of us with almost maternal pride. She would make a wonderful mother someday. My otou-san only grunted and sat straighter in his seat.

            "Oh how romantic." That would be my oka-san, she's got hearts in her eyes.

            "Hai, I got them back and stronger then ever. It was a good thing too because our new enemies were stronger as well."

            "Hai, they were."

_Taiki's POV_

            Good lord, I wish Yaten would quite hitting her pillow like that. It's starting to sound like a drum practise is going on in here.

            "Would you stop that onegai?" I know my voice sounds more annoyed then it should be but haven't I the right? After all it's not fair to be woken out of a sound sleep by the pounding our roommate is giving her bedding? Especially after nearly being killed. It's just not right! 

            "Gomen ne, Taiki, but I woke up and I just can't go back to sleep."

            Sounds like we're up. Truthfully I don't think I could sleep much longer either. 

            "What woke you?" 

            "Nothing." Well, that was informative. Yaten normally sleeps like the dead, nothing can wake her up when she's tired and I must say we were tired when we finally got into bed. 'Something' must have woken her or she would have slept longer. The other dead give away would have been the lack of 'the look'. Ordinarily she would have sat straight up and glared daggers at me (or at least she had been doing that since we moved to this planet) but this time she just continued to stare out the widow beside her bed.

            "I don't believe you. What woke you Healer-chan? Doushita no?"

            She glared over her shoulder and climbed stiffly out of the bed. "I had a dream, that's all."

            "In that we are similar then, I had one as well. What was yours about?" Talking with Yaten was like pulling teeth.

            "What was yours about?" 

            Okay I can play this game. "I was discussing Galaxia with Ami. She was trying to discover the physics involved in the star seeds." I smiled softly at my whimsy and asked again, "What was yours about?" Oh, venom in that look. I may be calm, but I'm stubborn.

            "It was a nightmare ne. Can we not talk about it?" She now seemed wary and I wish she'd had longer to sleep. She obviously needs it. 

            "Why won't you tell me about it? You used to tell me about your dreams? Onegai Yat-chan I just want to help." Although this young woman may not seem to be that easy to get along with, I have never had a problem. Not until all this started. She was my Star Sister and we'd felt the bond since the beginning. In fact I think our friendship is even stronger because of the relationship between Fighter and Kaykuu-sama. Those two had each other, and we had each other, but in a different sense. It worked. We worked.

            "Not this kind, not thing time Taiki. It's . . .  it can't happen so there's no point in hashing it out. We're leaving soon and that'll be the end of it." Oh, lightening has struck. (God I love that saying, earthlings have an amazing variety of them.) 

            "I see, Sailor Venus."

_Yaten's POV_

            How the hell!? I think I gave myself whiplash my neck twisted around so quickly. "Minako? What does Minako have to do with this?" I realize my voice sounds slightly high and tight and I hope Taiki didn't notice it.

            "Something obviously." Okay, I'll give her some credit, there's no sarcasm in her voice, just honest worry. My star is dimming fast. Well I'm taking her down with me.

            "Hai she does, and Ami was in yours. Don't you think that's a little pointless now? I mean, considering earlier." I know it's a low blow, but I don't want to talk about Minako. I don't know what's going on.

            "I knew it was pointless from the beginning Yaten. Although she became a good friend, she never once led me on. I knew that her mind was elsewhere often and I knew it wasn't on books. I just didn't know it was going there. But, you can bet if she had been free, I would definitely have been trying."

            That got me a semi-sympathetic look. "At least consider this, your girl is still free and she seems to be giving off signals that she wouldn't mind."

            "What do you mean?? All we do is argue!" Oh boy, she didn't know that?

            "Oh yes, that scene after Galaxia was killed was one big argument. I must have been confused." Oh shoot! I'd sorta tried to forget about that. Too much hope wrapped up in that memory.

            "That's different. We were all on an emotional high." 

            "Yes well, I'm still fairly sure that Venus-san doesn't hate you."

            "Iie, she doesn't." I murmured the last so quietly I was almost sure she couldn't hear, but I was wrong.

            "Then what are you so worried about?" Now she seems almost angry with me. I guess I'm not making much sense.

            "She's not like us Taiki-chan. She's been chasing boys for years and I'm not a boy. Well I don't want to be one on a permanent basis. I like being a girl. Not to mention, we live half way across the galaxy from each other and I have to leave in a few days. It's not worth even starting something. It wouldn't be fair to her." Maybe if I say it enough I'll believe it and it won't hurt so much. 

            How can I be so torn apart but one simple girl? I've lived a painful life the last few years and now all I can think about is a young girl who can't seem to keep her head out of the clouds but who has the most amazing blonde hair and happy smile. What is wrong with me?

            "Do you think she is interested in you?"

            "You seem to think she is." Now I sound sulky.

            "Hai I do, and if that's the case, this isn't your decision to make. You aren't the only one involved. Seems to me that you need to talk to Venus-san." 

_Taiki's POV_

            Oh, she didn't like that suggestion.

            "I already talked to her Taiki, that's the problem."

            All that deserves, and receives, is a confused raising of my eyebrow.

            "I can't keep my resolve around her." Oh now she's pacing, we're getting somewhere. "I was going to talk to her about this and I just couldn't. I couldn't admit it wasn't possible so I didn't start anything. Maybe she'll just leave it alone and we won't have to think about it."

            "I don't think that's going to work. However, it's your life, you do what you think right. It will all come out in the wash." Oh, there's a tiny smile, I knew that would get her. She loves these earth sayings too.

            "Thanks Taiki." Well, that makes it all of this worth it. The sleep disturbance, the pacing and the glares. I was just on the receiving end of one of Yaten's most genuine smiles in about three years. Hai, made it all completely worth it.

_Makoto's POV_

            "Things weren't going well. We had no idea who the new Scouts were, or whose side they were on although Serenity insisted they weren't evil. I was taking that with a grain of salt until I had proof. The Daimons were just too powerful and we were constantly needing to be backed up by the new scouts and, to top it all off, Usagi was starting to revert." Good lord . . . did I just say that?

            "Revert . . . I was starting to revert? What on Earth does that mean?" Oops, yep said it out loud. However, since I don't have a face full of enraged princess, it mustn't be too bad. I think maybe I'll let Ami handle this one, maybe she can use so many big words it'll just confuse her until she gives up.

            Puppy dog eyes to my right . . . ah, works every time. 

_Pluto's POV_

            She certainly has Ami wrapped around her little finger and if I didn't know that it was mutual I'd worry about those two. Ami will continue the story, I have no doubt.

            "Well you have to admit Usagi-chan, having Chibiusa-chan around seemed to inspire you to . . .  mature quite a bit." More then you know Sailor Mercury, more then any of you know.

            "Hai that's true. Somebody had to keep an eye on her." The comment, although it sounds harsh, was made with such tenderness and love nobody was in any doubt that she didn't mean it.

            "Hai, and you did a fine job. But, once she left, you stopped  . . . well, being as mature. It took a while. By the time the festival came around we were really starting to worry. You were becoming more easily distracted every day."

            "That's not true!" Then, after a moment's hesitation, it appears she has decided that the truth is always the best course. "Well not totally true. I just wanted to have fun again. Why not have fun while we could? We never knew when things could change. Chibiusa had proven that to me. Gomen nasi,  I worried you all. Did that continue to be a problem?"

            "You know it did not Usagi. I allowed Chibiusa to return." 

_Kenji's POV_

            Who, nani? Who said that? Oh, it's the green haired woman. Not the most talkative person in the world is she? I think that's the second thing she's said the entire time we've been here, not including her introduction. Pluto I think.

            "She returned? She came back? Did something happen to her home again?" This kid, if she's real,  is taking a real beating. 

            "Hai she came back, right in the middle of a Daimon fight too. Neo-Queen Serenity knew what was going to happen and knew we'd need Chibiusa's help. What happened next would not have transpired had Chibiusa not returned when she did." Regardless of Ami's use of words with more then two syllables Usagi seemed to be nodding in agreement. Maybe some of these changes aren't going to be for the worse.

            Oh! The youngest Scout is moving . . . and I know this since she is now sitting on one of my feet.

            "That's where I come into the story." 

_Minako's POV_

            "Come, let us go and see if any of the others are awake. I don't want Hope-chan to wake up Fighter-chan. She needs the sleep very badly." 

            I don't think I will ever be that graceful. She looks like she's not even touching the ground when she walks or moves. I know I'm supposed to be a princess but I don't see it. I still feel like a gawky teenager.

            "Ah . . . maybe I'll go see how the story is going. I mean, they might need my help. I'll see you . . . "

            "Venus-san, what is the earth saying . . . "

            "Let sleeping cats lie?" 

            "I was thinking more along the lines of, 'There's no time like the present.' Now, come. We shall find Yaten-chan and you can get this all worked out." Okay, that was an imperial command.  

            I follow.

**Note:** The name of Yaten's home planet, according to an online Japanese to English dictionary translates to "healing heart". I just made it up.


End file.
